New York Answers Your Letters!
by Chandinee Richards
Summary: New York has decided to see what all the fuss is about with these letters. Accepting ALL letters! Rated teen for NY's mouth  *Fem! New York*
1. Chapter 1: Hello World

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Dear world,<p>

Hello! New York here! I wasn't going to get into this, but New Jersey was bragging about how he could get more letters then me, which so wasn't happening. Plus, I want to see what the whole letter craze is about.

Ok, so write! I'll respond to any letters!

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Elena is my oc for New York. I really don't want to have to change the rating, so please keep it teen. I think there might already be another one like this, but I swear this story (and Elena) are mine! <strong>

**The review button is right down there! **


	2. Chapter 2: Massachusetts 1

**Thanks to OMGitsgreen for writing in as Massachusettes**

* * *

><p>Dear sister,<p>

Hello NY. Just though I'd write you a letter to say how much better I am than  
>you and hello. Anyways, I went to New York City the other day- NOT saying I<br>like the city at all Boston is WAAAY better! Um...anyways, I didn't see you so  
>I was wondering if you were in Upstate or something. NOT that I care or<br>anything...

Well...whatever. You know. Talk to you later I guess.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Dear John,<p>

Hello brother. You are so _NOT_ better then me.

I must ask, why were you in New York City? And New York City is sooooooooo much better then Boston.

Yeah. I'm in the country. I'm actually sick currently. Bad week in the stocks take a toll on my health.

Really, you don't care? If you say so *cough*liar*cough*

Ok. Talk to you later bro!

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol! thank you for being the first letter! *hands cookies* here you go!**


	3. Chapter 3: Massachusetts 2

Dear sister,

Oh jeez, that sucks wicked bad. I guess I'll be nice and send some chicken

soup with this letter. But anyways, I was in New York cause sometimes I DO

like to travel a bit, and my buddies wanted to go to a Red Socks v Yankees

game. Even though the Red Socks are SUCKING royally nowadays. Good thing we've

got the Bruins.

But besides that, Boston is a much cleaner, beautiful city than New York! And

we have better colleges there! So HA. *cough cough cough* Ugh...stupid tornados. My ribs are killing me.

Anyways. I hope we BOTH feel better... well, at least I hope I feel better

before you do! HAHAHA!

Sincerely, John K Jones

* * *

><p>Dear brother,<p>

You're being nice to me? Hum, what do you want? Anyway, thanks for the soup. It was good!

:) I love the Yankees! I wish I had time to travel, but the boss is working me to the bone! I fucking hate it!

HEY! New York is prettier then Boston!

Ok, I'll admit it, you have better collages *cough*NOT*cough*

I heard about the tornados. I wish I could do something.

You _ARE probably going to feel better before me because I'm sick via the economy. I swear, I fucking hate this._

Don't make me come and beat you up.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I totally agree. **


	4. Chapter 4: North Carolina 1

**Thank you to whoever wrote in as North Carolina!******

* * *

><p>Hey there big sis!<p>

It's me NC! I hope you feel better soon. Maybe we could hang out sometime. I

haven't seen you in a while and you're just right up the coast.

Lots of love,

Mary-Mae Jones (North Carolina)

p.s. I hope you enjoy the strawberries I sent you.

* * *

><p>Dear Mary,<p>

Hi sis. Long time no see. I hope I feel better soon to. We definitely have to hang out. As soon as I have time and feel better. My boss is working my to the bone. I hate it.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Thanks for the strawberries! They were delicious!


	5. Chapter 5: Massachusetts 3

Dear sister,

Last time I checked Harvard is the most prestigous college in the US and it's

in Mass. And we also have MIT, BU, UMass, the list goes ** on and on.

Of course my chicken soup tasted amazing, I'm awersome by the way. Not that I

made it especially for you or anything, I made it for myself and gave you the

extra.

OW OW OW! Stupid ribs! Maybe I'll go drown my woes in some Irish beer. Getting

drunk is the only thing I can think of right now to help me.

Hope you're doing alright...I guess

John K. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear brother,<p>

Hey! It's not my fault my education system is fucked up! (Don't even get me started on the education system in NYC). Don't tease, it isn't nice.

If you say so brother dear.

I never said you made it for me. Why would you think I thought you made it for me? Anyway, it's the thought that counts, so thank you.

Aww. Do you want me to visit? It sounds like you're _really_ not doing well.

Um, ok. Just go easy. I'm still feeling under the weather and don't want to have to bail you out of anything.

I just hope _you're_ doing well.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's going to be a fun letter to read. I'll watch out. **


	6. Chapter 6: Massachusetts 4

Uggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

*hic* Stupid England... putting taxes on me and blocking my bay...ME AND MY

MINUTEMEN SHOWED YOUR SORRY ** UP!... Bleeergh...stupid Maine! I thought you

were my little sister... then you had to go...ugh...become a state because

Missouri was having a stupid hissyfit...*hic*STUPID STUPID STUPID! I WAS THE

GREATEST F*** COLONEY VIRGINIA! WE HAD THE FIRST REAL THANKSGIVING! YOU'RE

WRONG! YOU HAD ONE FEAST THEN YOU KICKED THE POOR INDIANS OUT! I LOVED MY

INDIANS! KING PHILLIP IS MY MIDDLE NAME DAMNIT!

Ugggggh...stupid New York...and your damn Yankees...

*faints*

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Wtf… you do realize it's only me, New York here, right?

I resent that last statement!

Shit. I'm coming up there you idiot! It wouldn't be good if you got hurt or something! I'd never hear the end of it.

I'm coming up for my sake, not yours.

Worried! Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, Elena's worried. How cute :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hawaii 1

**Thank you to bradpara for writing in as Hawaii!**

* * *

><p>Aloha Elena,<p>

I am writing to let you know that I said hi and that I hope you are doing

well. I rarely get to talk to you that much since it is such an effort for me

to go to The Mainland let alone the East Coast. Often I feel that rest of you

forget about me sometimes.

I have been busy trying to help Dad get ready for the APEC summit, it will be

fun to hob nod with the nations. I am sure that Yao would love to hear from

you especially. Also been working on repairing the damage that the Tsunami did

a few months ago. Don't worry, I am okay, no were near as bad as Japan, but

still alot of my hotels got hit bad. Between that, helping out Missouri I have

been pretty beat lately. These sniffles I have been getting from the fewer

number of vistors coming to Japan have been helping. California says I should

rest.

I am done rambling now. Just wanted to know what you were up to. I really wish

I could talk to you more. I really do, we are family after all. If you have a

moment to come to my Islands please do so. I always love it when you vist

With Much Aloha,

Henry Pai'ea Tan Jones, Hawaii

* * *

><p>Hawaii,<p>

Hi bro. Long time no see. I'm actually currently sick, but I'm getting better! Don't worry, we, well, at least I, don't forget about you.

The APEC summit. I had it here in New York City once, like, 50 years ago.

Wait, why would Yao love to hear from me?

Thank God you're ok. I was worried after that tsunami hit. But I was even sicker at the time, so I couldn't even go and help you. You really should rest. You won't get any better running around. Go lie on the beach or something.

I wish I could talk to you more also. I'll try, but I'm pretty booked with work. I always love visiting you.

I love you baby brother, don't forget that.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry if it's not that interesting. I wrote it at like, 5 in the morning. Oh, yeah, I figured it would make sense if she called Hawaii "baby brother" because he's one of the newest states :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Texas 1

**Thank you to an anonomus review for writing in as Texas**

* * *

><p>Hey Ya'll Yankees,<p>

How's the weather up there in your big city? (Not as big as mine I'll bet) We have a weather of a nice and cool 103 degrees, in my little hippy daughters Austin. Hey on Ju-ly forth you wanna come down for the big BBQ that I'm gunna have? (Minnasota ain't invited)

The always bigger and better,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

The weather is warming up, thank the good lord. I can't stand winter!

103 is _cool_? Lord, if it was 103 I would be in my room with the AC on. Or at the beach.

BBQ? Fuck yeah! Have you ever know me to turn down free food?

Ok, I'll bite. Why isn't Minnesota invited?

Don't forget, NYC is the largest city in the US _baby _brother.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	9. Chapter 9: Texas 2

NY,

*face turns bright red*

DAMMIT NEW YORK, I'VE TOLD YOU NOT CALL ME THAT. I ain't your 'baby brother'  
>and I ain't EVER gunna be your 'baby brother' EVER. (You may be the older one<br>but at least I got the better luks in the family.)

But thank'e f'r deciden to join my'fine self at m'big BBQ.(yet another thing  
>that I'm better at: barbeques!) Oh and answer'in yer question there Minnasota<br>ain't invited 'cuse he keeps on picking 'bout how much-uv-a 'white trash'  
>kinda guy I am. It hurts feelings you'no!<p>

But send my reguards to Lady Liberty,

Walker 'Texas' Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

He he he. You _are_ my baby brother, because I'm the older one. But, if it's really that big of a deal, I'll just call you little brother.

*glare* don't make me have to come beat you up.

Ok, I'll give you the barbeque one. But I'm not that bad.

*sigh* Lord. I'll talk tp Minnasota for you. Lord, I never thought I would have to be the respnsoble one.

I will as soon as I get home. That fool Mass passed out drunk, so I'm looking after him. He'll probably kill me when he wakes up, but it'll be worth it.

Ok, gotta run.

Wtih love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	10. Chapter 10: North Carolina 2

Elena,

It sucks you have so much work to do. Atleast you're taking the time to keep  
>in touch with your kin. I've been having a lot of work too, what with cleaning<br>up after the tornadoes struck and everything. That was a down right scary  
>predicament. Now I've only got to watch for hurricanes...oh joy. Hurricanes<br>ain't so bad though. Atleast I get a warning for their arrival. Tornadoes just  
>pop up. What kind of weather do y'all get up yonder this time of year anyhow?<br>I think it's because of global warmin, ain't it a shame pa's superhero theory  
>didn't work?<p>

Your southern sister,

Mary-Mae Jones

p.s. You're welcome! My strawberries are my pride and joy!

* * *

><p>Mary,<p>

Tell me about it. Now I'm looking after Mass because he passed out drunk. Not that I like him or anything, just because I'd probably get hell for not looking after him.

I heard about them ( why do you think Mass decided to get drunk?) Ug, I hate tornados. I haven't had one in a while, thank God. Now hurricanes, christ. YOu have, like, no luck.

My weather? Mostly sunny and warm now. I'll probably get a few storms, possible tornado warnings if it's bad enought. But mostly nice and warm, at least here in NYC.

Damn, I would have love for the superhero thing to work. It would have been so fucking cool!

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones.

P.S: I can see why!

* * *

><p>AN: Ignore any spelling mistakes. I'm typing this up in school!


	11. Chapter 11: Texas 3

**Thank you to Worldsweaver who has been writing in as Texas :) **

* * *

><p> NY,<p>

GAH!I'M NOT YER BABY BROTHER! I USED TO BE SPANISH SO THAT MAKES ME YER HALF  
>BROTHER! WAH! *goes in emo corner but continues writing* You don't ever hurt a<br>Texans pride... 'less of corse you want 'em to kill you... *sniffle*

But need help with takin' care of ol' Mass? He seems to be more annoying than  
>a squirrel on barbed wire. But whats hot and cold for you Yank's? For m'self<br>it's around - but cold is around fifty to sixty degrees- *shivers* damn thats  
>cold.<p>

Hope yer doin' fine with the economy 'nd all,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Yes, you are my baby brother. America is still your dad, as he is mine. Half-brother or not. Plus, I'm older, so you're my baby brother. See how that works out?

Mass? Na, I don't need any help. He's just being Mass. He can't stand the fact that I'm greater then him! Anyway, he kicked me out after I helped him, so I'm actually like, 15 min away from my house.

For me, how is around 80 degrees. 100+ is killer for me! 40 and below is cold. Lord, 50-60 degrees is warm around here. But, then again, we do get snow in the winter. Unlike some states ;)

Not doing well. Still sick. Thank the lord I can get home and rest.

I hope you're well.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I'm happy you enjoy me replies :) I enjoy yours! **


	12. Chapter 12: Texas 4

NY,

*sighs of annoyance as he reads your letter and mumbles something before  
>writing to you*<p>

Y' get snow in winter? Hell, I spend more winters in shorts and shirts than I  
>do in actual jackets... But my regrets that yur still feelin' ill. Most of us<br>have a mutual feeling about the econ'my.

GAH! *crosses out the next couple of lines that he writes* So... If 'Merica's  
>m'dad... d's that make Spain... OH TARNASION. I feel.. d'rty...<p>

I don't want to feel like a wuss 'r anythin' (which I'm not) but do y' think  
>I'm a softy? Lil Utah and ol' Delaware keep on teasin' me for not punchin'<br>Min'sota when I had the chance. I don't know- do I seem like a wuss for not  
>whackin' 'im when I had the chance?<p>

I have been doing badly latl'y (no thanks to the econ'my...) rec'ntly I went  
>to a rodeo, 'nd, uh, I was kicked- No need to w'rry though. Other than that I<br>have b'n a-okay.

Tell Mass he can't stomach 'nuff al'chol to fill a baby rattle snake skin. I  
>AIN'T NEVER GUNNA BE AN OFFICIAL BRUTHER OF ANY OF YOU STATES.<p>

Texas

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Yes, we get snow in the winter. That's what happens when it gets cold. But at least I get a white Christmas :)

Nice to know I'm not alone.

He he he. Don't ya just love me?

Texas, if you're a softy, I'm queen of England. No, not hitting him was a good idea. IT just would have been another fight, which we don't need. Delaware's just getting cranky in his old age and Utah was probably just forgotten again by someone again.

Good fucking God, you could have been killed! *crosses out few lines* I hope you feel better soon.

he he he! I will.

Dude, you're already a state. That officially makes you my brother.

Ug, why is it so fucking hot? Its like, 97 degrees here today in NYC. Thank god for air conditioning.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know about you guys, but I always see New York as the type of girl who tries to watch out for her brothers and sisters, especially her younger siblings. **


	13. Chapter 13: Texas 5

NY,

*Finally notices the letter sent by Mass*

Oh, dammit- now Mass's pickin' on me too! *crestfallen*

I just can't take it when you guys 'r so mean... first Min'sota then Utah and  
>Delaware- now him too? Soon enough dad'll be pickin' on me.. ((to late to<br>complain now I guess.)) Maybe I'll just fall in a well ur get drunk ur  
>sumpthin'. I duno.<p>

Walker "Texas' Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Mass is just being a baby. He's old, remember? Just be happy you didn't have to grow up with him. He was a big bully.

If you need me to beat someone up for you, I will. I think I'll scare Delaware. He owes me money anyway :)

Dad would never do that. Yell, yes, get mad, yes. But never pick on you. never on any of us.

Don't go fall in a well, you could get hurt. If you do decide to get drunk, don't do anything you're going to regret.

Love you little brother, and I can't wait untill the BBQ! I've been craving some ever since you mentioned it!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't mind. But this was hard to write. Poor Texas. *hugs Texas* **


	14. Chapter 14: Armenia 1

**Thank you to PianoIsLove for writing in as Armenia!**

* * *

><p>Barev, New York. :)<p>

I don't believe we've ever met before, but many of my people have immigrated  
>to Manhattan and love it there. How are you? I hope everything is faring well<br>for you- please tell Alfred that I say hi! Your dad and I used to be pretty  
>good friends back in the day. :)<p>

Tsyetsyetsyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia)

* * *

><p>Armenia,<p>

Hello. No, we have not met before, but I'm always happy to meet new people! I'm glad your people like it in Manhattan.

I'm actually still sick because of the economy, but most people are, so I'm not complaining. How are you?

I will. I didn't know you knew my dad. Well, they say you learn something new every day.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you . I'm glad you like :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Texas 6

NY,

Wh't the hell is a 'white cristmas'. Never heard of that b'fore...

I'm glad ya think that about me- El'na. But seriously. You'd make one  
>hell-uv-a Queen of Engl'nd.<p>

And gee- thanks for the get well mess'g. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy  
>inside. I think the hoof print is healing already. *winces*<p>

BWAHAHAHAHA y' think 97 degrees is hot? *crosses out the next couple of lines*  
>Ahem. 'scuse that rude int'ruption ma'am.<p>

Glad you don't think dad w'uld join thee taunt-a-thon. Think that w'uld be th'  
>end 'u me.<p>

And I never really thought I'd get hurt if I fell down a well huh.. *mock  
>idiot look* Ah well. Th'nk f'r the warnin'.<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

PS: Glad yu'r 'sited to get to the BBQ, it should be f'n- and maybe they'll  
>have a rodeo!<p>

PS: Oh and uh... Chandinee Richards, ma'am, thanks f'r the hug. *hugs back*

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF A WHITE CHRISTMAS! You poor child. A white Christmas is when it snows on or a little before Christmas. It's named so due to the face that snow is white, thus Christmas, in a sense, is white.

You're welcome. But I don't think Iggy would let me be queen. I don't think I'm lady-like enough for him.

*sigh* You know, I worry about you. Please try not to get yourself killed.

It's fine Texas. Yes, I do think 97 degrees is hot. But, then again, I get temperatures below freezing during the winter...

I know he wouldn't! With out you he would be blind, remember! Just don't leave or something. I'll just drag you back into the union.

You're welcome. You really should cheer up! Being sad isn't you!

I hope there's a rodeo! I've never been. It should be fun! :)

With much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Chandinee says hi and you're welcome. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Massachusetts 5

Dear Texas and NY,

First off, I was not making "fun" of you. I just don't appreciate being called  
>old. And trust me, I took that lightly. If Virginia ever catches wind of you<br>calling me old, she'll assume you're calling her old and proceed to kill you.

Texas, I do deeply care for you, but seriously, last time I went to San  
>Antonio someone pulled a gun on me for tailgating. I have some baaaaaaad<br>memories of Texas.

Oh and NY I AM NOT A FREAKING BABY! DO NOT GO THERE! AND I WAS NEVER A BULLY!  
>You're just mad because I used to be bigger than you, and that I'm still more<br>awesome than you. MWHAHAHA!

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Johnny,<p>

You're older then ME! He he he! XP

Don't tease Texas anymore, or I'll come and kick your ass.

You are such a baby. And what are you going to do to me? Turn me into a frog?

AND YOU WERE TO A BULLY! You were so mean when we were little! You were always making fun of me and pulling my hair, you threw me into the water once, the list goes on. I don't care if you _were_ bigger, because I'm the biggest now. Everyone knows New York. They're still trying to find you on the map. :D

You're not more awesome then me. I'm the best, and you can't fight that. Now, stop listening to the little people in your head and come back to reality. You wouldn't want a tape of you drunk getting around, now would you? :D

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	17. Chapter 17: Massachusetts 6

Dear NY,

Last time I checked Alaska was the biggest state you idiot, maybe you should  
>go find a map and take a good f*** look at it. And I was only like that<br>because all you were was a freaking loyalist. And if there is one thing I hate  
>more than that English bastard who SHOT my people and called me that STUPID<br>nickname which I hated, it's f*** loyalists...and confederates...but you get  
>the idea.<p>

And like I said before, I AM NOT TEASING TEXAS! And you know what, maybe I  
>will turn you into a frog. I CAN do that you know. Do not doubt the power of<br>witchcraft my state holds. *rolls up sleeves*

Be afraid. Be very afraid. I'm now going to Salem to get my supplies.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

I know Alaska is the biggest state you nitwit!

I wasn't a loyalist really. My people were! And I definitely didn't support England after he took New York City you dumb-ass. He took over me! I was _FORCED_ to be around him the entire war. And you didn't even help me, you jerk.

Yes, because we all know how well you can do magic. Last time you tried a spell, you went insane and started killing people!

I'm not afraid of you brother dear. I'm not the little girl you used to tease.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn. Where's America when you need him? **


	18. Chapter 18: Texas 7

NY,

I'm s'rry if I've nev'r been gift'd w'th m're than two inches of snow. Not  
>ex'ctly a 'regular' occ'rance at my place.<p>

Y' feelin' better yet? worryin' 'bout that fever o' yurs.

S'rry 'bout this lett'r bein' so short n' all. Mex'co keeps on tryin' to hop  
>th; border- Mexico! Volver a su país!Yo no te quiero aquí ya!Déjame en paz.<br>*a buntch of crossed out swears*

Uh- I'll 'rite to y' later,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

*sigh* I know. It must suck. You can have some of my snow next winter. Lord knows I get enough of it upstate.

No, not feeling better yet. Don't worry though. I don't want you to worry over me, I'll survive.

Next time I see Dad, I'll ask him to talk to Mexico for you, alright?

Ok, till later bro.

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	19. Chapter 19: Massachusetts 7

It isn't my freaking fault that I couldn't go and help you! Do you think I  
>just wanted to sit around while he whatever he wanted up there? Well your<br>wrong because I actually-

Um...well...sorry. I shouldn't have gone there.

I...um...I'm going to get some coffee.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Huh? You actually what?

You're apologizing to me? Ok then, apology accepted. *hugs*

By the way, how are you feeling? Do you ribs still hurt? Is there anything I can do to help?

With love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know. But I'm sure it was something nice lol **


	20. Chapter 20: Missouri 1

**Thanks to OneGirlStudio for writing in as Missouri! **

* * *

><p>Dear Big Sister~<p>

Missouri here~ How have you been? I've been... not so good. The tornados are  
>driving me and Kansas insane over here~ And its really hot outside... I miss<br>winter... (its the only season were I never get tornados~)

Oh~ and Illonis is being mean to me again! He keeps on calling me dense like  
>dad and is telling me to 'read the atmosphere...'<p>

... Big sis, where is this book and where can I buy it?

Your baby sister~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Hey sis! Long time no hear.

Sick as a dog. But that's just because of the economy. I hope you get better soon. I know Mass has been complaining about the tornadoes too. Don't lose your minds just yet, I think we have a conference coming up soon.

I don't miss winter, but then again, I don't get tornadoes. I guess it's just a matter of opinion.

Don't worry about Illinois. We're all just cranky and tired.

*sigh and faceplam* the atmosphere isn't a book baby sis. To read the atmosphere means to asses the situation.

Ok, better go!

With much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	21. Chapter 21: Utah 1

**Thank you to an anonymous reviewer for writing in as Utah! **

* * *

><p> Hey New York,<p>

Hey Big Sis, how have you been? ( he is completley oblivious to anything other  
>than himself)<p>

Oh, and all three of you: Massachusettes, New York, and Texas. First of all  
>Texas stop being such a whiner- I know you can take care of your own problems.<br>Mass and New York, stop trying to threaten each other over stupid things, it's  
>getting on my nerves.<p>

Much love,

Utah

* * *

><p>Utah,<p>

How have I been? Well, other then the fever from the economy and pucking my guts out whenever the stocks fall, fine. How are you?

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Sorry it's short, still have mucho stuff to do!


	22. Chapter 22: New Jersey 1

**Thank you to Nancylu92 for writing in as New Jersey! **

* * *

><p>Tch lil' sis, I never said that I would write more letters. I just need to<br>"socialize" so Father would not get angry at me. Just so you know, I'm in the  
>top 3 richest states in this nation, and I am siding with John on this fight.<br>I'm the second oldest child after Delaware, and I can't put up with this  
>ruckus and the bluffing, Elena. Be very afraid, little sister.<p>

Aiden G. Jones

New Jersey

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Whatever, I don't care.

Fuck off Jersey, no one asked you. I don't give a damn how old you are. Me and Mass fighting in normal, so shut it.

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Elena is tired of everyone commenting on her fighting with John *sigh* **


	23. Chapter 23: New Jersey 2

Oh yeah and sis, I just wanted to say that John, Connecticut, and I are better  
>than you. We are all homes to the 3 top schools in the nation. Harvard, Yale,<br>and Princeton, respectively. Be afraid of this skirmish. And don't make  
>Connecticut (Paula) cry, or else your face is going down the drain.<p>

Aiden

New Jersey

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Stay out of this Jersey. And don't say any-fucking-thing about schools.

Elena "New York" Jones


	24. Chapter 24: New Jersey 3

Dear Texas, NY, and Massachusetts,

All right, I am very confused right now. I am older than all of you and had to  
>watch you all fight like a bunch of babies. Texas, you were not even born in<br>the 18th century! New York, stop fighting with Massachusetts! The world does  
>not care who is more awesome or not! I am the 2nd richest state in this<br>country, and I would be happy to see such famous states to be getting along  
>for the sake of this country! Though I am richer, MA and NY, you guys are more<br>famous! Texas as well! I am a small state, but please, I beg of you three, be  
>more rational! And John, do NOT go Salem on NY!<p>

I beg of you guys to not argue over such pointless things when we are all  
>sick; some sicker than others.<p>

Your big brother,

Aiden George Jones/New Jersey

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

*sigh* If I've said it once, I'v e said it a thousand times. Fuck off New Jersey. I don't give a damn how ficking rich you are. If you bring it up one more time, I'll come over to your house and rip your heart out. Don't think I can't.

I know we're all sick. I've been pucking my guts out for the last two weeks. Anytime _YOU_ want to be New York, come over here. I'll gladly let you take over.

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, where is America when you need him? **


	25. Chapter 25: Massachusetts 8

Elena,

I'm fine! *blushing and deredere on* I-it's not like I want to apologize or  
>anything! Dad would just be mad! I-i'm doing that for my own sake.<p>

I'm getting better...well, everything's trying to be straightened out at  
>least.<p>

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

That's good. I was worried about you.

-_-;; way to ruin the moment. By the way, have you heard from Dad lately? Oh, and are we having some sorta conference soon, cause I have no clue what's going on.

Hope you get better soon.

Hey, you called me Elena! You haven't called me that since, well, 9-11.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Just to let you know, New Jersey said not to go all Salem on me. Just passing the info on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank the lord it was Mass and not Jersey. I think Elena _might_ have killed someone. **


	26. Chapter 26: Italy and Germany 1

**Thank you to an anomonus reveiwer for writing in as Veneciano and Ludwig**

* * *

><p>Veh~ Hi New York!<p>

Feliciano: As the first official country to talk to you through letters me and  
>Luddy (he's helping me write this) are here to welcome you! Sorry were late!<p>

I'm terribly sorry about your economy. Hope you feel better soon!

Ludwig: Ja. Feli has been tring to air left Pasta all the way from Europe to  
>you but as far as we know it hasn't made it yet. But if you find that there is<br>a quarter ton of pasta in a crate outside your house sometime- it's probably  
>him.<p>

Feliciano: Pasta helps everything!

* * *

><p>Dear Italy and Germany,<p>

Hi! Thank you for writing. You're not late at all.

I hope I feel better soon. But how are you two? I haven't had much time to catch up on the news or anything.

Italy sent me pasta? I'll keep on the lookout for it.

Yes, I agree, Pasta does help everything.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To whoever wrote in, here's a cookie! *hands cookies* thank you for being amazing. **


	27. Chapter 27: Massachusetts 9

*hungover*

Ugh...ow!...headache...headache... Jesus, I can't remember anything. Seriously, I'm sorry you went through all the trouble but really, WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE? DID I REALLY DO SOMETHING THAT MESSED UP?

Blech...and Texas, just because you're younger doesn't mean I'm old. Compared to the other countries in Europe we're still babies, unless your giant collection of gun loving hicks weren't aware.

And no, NY. I'm better than you at everything. Just admit it.

OW OW...headache... I'm going to go sleep this off.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

>John,<p><p>

How did I miss this letter?

He he he. That's what you get.

I was afraid Dad might yell at me or something. I take care of my brothers and sister. Even the ones I don't like. *blush*

Leave Tex out of this.

You wish.

Have fun with that!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I have no clue how I missed this. In fact, I never even got an e-mail for this untill yesterday... anyway, egnore any spelling mistakes. I'm typing this up on my grandmother's computer. **


	28. Chapter 28: New Jersey 4

*shudders* Elena, you are sometimes very scary. Even though you hate me a lot, I just want you to know that I could never hate you. I admire you for dealing with these fights and the economy, I really do, little sister. It's just that in these unstable times, I end up blaming the innocent for awful things.

I hope you accept my apology and these pears *sends a huge crate of pears* These will make you feel a bit better.

Your brother-who-could-never-hate-you-even-though-you-will-always-hate-him,

Aiden G. Jones/New Jersey

P.S. Elena, tell Mass I'M STAYING OUT OF THIS. I have some lemons to pick!

* * *

>Jersey,<p><p>

I'm scary?

*sigh* I don't hate you. You just annoy me. But I could never hate you.

I know, I'm just tired of being the one who's blamed. I'm _always_ blamed.

Thank you for the pears. They're really good.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Since when has Mass ever listened to me?

* * *

><strong>AN: Once again, ignore any spelling mistakes. I'm typing this on my grandmother's computer. **


	29. Chapter 29: Italy and Germany 2

Veh~ Hi New York!

Feliciano: Grazie for the cookie Ms Chardinee!

Ludwig: Please don't give him cookies anymore- he'll be up till four in the morning with a sugar high... Give him a potato or something.

Feliciano: No! I like cookies! *noms into cookie* yummm...

Ludwig: Uh... well danke for recieving our last letter so kindly; And we hope- *most of the rest of the letter is stained with whatever was in the cookie*

DAMMIT ITALY- er,

Ludwig and Feliciano

(PS: grazie per il cookie, è stato un bene.. veh~)

* * *

><p>Italy and Germany,<p>

lol. I'll pass the message on. Her cookies are addictive.

You're welcome. I enjoyed reading it.

Have you see/heard from my dad recently? I think we're suppost to be having a meeting (the 50 states I mean).

Italy, thank you for the pasta! It's good!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D I've actually been told my cookies are addictive! Please excuse any spelling mistakes. I'm writing this on my Grandmother's computer. **


	30. Chapter 30: New Jersey 5

*smirks* You're always annoyed at SOMETHING, little sis. Oh well. I'm just drinking lemonade right now to distract me from my aching back and my headache. I won't blame you anymore, I promise.

*sends another two tons of apples and assorted fruits plus 7 buckets of roses* I hope you like these; I don't always want you brooding and being irritated.

Your brother,

Aiden G. Jones/New Jersey

P.S. Well, that IS true... *sweatdrops*

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

*glare* don't you dare start.

Aww, my poor brother.

Yeah right. That's what you said after the depression too. Give me one good reason I should trust you.

Apples and roses...*smiles* Thank you. I love apples and roses are my favorite flowers. The rose is my state flower you know.

Oh, brother, last letter you said I was scary. How scary are we talking about? Like Russia scary?

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I glad someone thinks so. But I prefer to have as little spelling mistakes as possible. I'm on my laptop now, so I can check the spelling! **


	31. Chapter 31: Texas 8

NY,

Gee, thanks for the offer- next time it's over a hundred degrees out I'll bottle some air up in a jar and give it to ya. I got pl'nty.

And no need to talk to Pa 'bout Mexico- she and I are trying to work sumthin' out. (something meaning everytime one crossess the border the other will shoot at them until the other leaves.)

Well, heres some better news- the kick I took I'm finally out of the hospital and they gave me this awesome I patch- to cover up, er, ya. I think I'll name it Alamo...

Blech... and Massachewedzits, I might be younger than you but that dosen't make me or any of my 'gun loving hicks' incapable of kickin' yur ass.

Hope you feel better soon Big Sister,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

lol. I'll look forward to it. :)

*facepalm* Just don't wind up with a bullet in you. I won't tell Dad because you don't want me to, but if it gets really bad, you should talk to dad about it. They _are_ brother and sister after all.

That's really good news. Are you really going to name it Alamo? Hold on two seconds...Ok, I'm back. Sorry, I needed a couple of Tylenol. My head's killing me.

Ok, if there's one thing I know, it's if you start fighting with Mass via _MY _letters, I'm the one who's gonna get yelled at. And I might have to kill someone if I get yelled at again about fighting with Johnny (lol, don't tell him I called him that. He hates that name).

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	32. Chapter 32: Texas 9

NY,

D-don- *crossed out words* Don't sweat it c-chica, I a-ain't gunna st-tart any more fights v-v-v-via mail.

And y-yes- I a-am going to na-name my e-eyepath Al-Alamo. *sigh* It r-r-r'minds me of things I have lost...

S-s-sorry this letter is so short, and badly w-w-writen- I am w-writing it while r-r-riding horseb-b-back.

W-where everyt-hing i-is big-big-big-b- Dammit never mind.

Texas

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Thank you!

I understand. You're not the only person who's lost a lot. *hugs*

I was wondering why it was written like this. Which horse? Is it that pretty black one I like?

He he he *mind in pervert mode* ;)

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	33. Chapter 33: Texas 10

NY,

... A-any reason you have to transmogrify everythin' I say into sumpthin' that  
>sounds creepy and perverted? But yeah- it is the black horse you like. I'm<br>feedin' him a sugar cube- *large bite taken out of letter*... And that is the  
>last time I am going to feed horses and write at the same time.<p>

*blushes* T-thanks for the h-hug... ahem. *awkwardly scratches the back of his  
>head* Y-yeah. O-okay then.<p>

Oh and by the way. Have you seen my hat? I can't find it and I NEED my hat.  
>It's not nat'ral feelin' without it... Maybe the goat ate it or sumptin'...<p>

Hope you feel better soon,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

HONHONHONHONHONHONHONHON. You see, I am trying to become the reincarnation of France himself ;)

Tell him I said hi! I can't wait to see him at the BBQ. I'll bring him some sugar cubes.

You're welcome :) he he he. You amuse me baby bro.

I haven't seen your hat. Maybe Minnesota has it ;) I didn't even know you could lose it. Don't you never take it off?

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, looks like it! His name, Walker, Texas Ranger, right? Ah, Russia's scarf = Tex's hat? I see. But isn't Russia's scarf part of his body? (lol). *hands cookies and ice cream* you keep writing, and I'll keep responding!**


	34. Chapter 34: Massachusetts 10

Dear sister,

Don't you get used to me calling you Elena. I only said it to make you feel  
>better. I was being considerate. And on that note, Texas, really? You don't<br>ever know how to spell my name? I mean... I know it's kinda long and all but  
>I'm your brother!<p>

*depressed* no one cares about that right? Sigh... Sometimes I really miss  
>being the Massachusetts bay colony. At least then people cared... Whatever<p>

John K Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

*sigh* way to kill the mood bro. But thanks, I guess.

Don't you _DARE _start! I just got all the fighting to stop between you two. Don't forget, I know where you live Johnny. I can and will hurt you if I must.

Don't dwell on the past John. What's done is done. And _YOU_ were one of the most patriotic states, remember? You wanted to break away from Britain, REMEMBER? People still care, just not as much.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	35. Chapter 35: Massachusetts 11

Dear sister,

*in the emo corner*wasn't trying to kill the mood...and I'm not fighting with anyone... Why can't anyone remember how to spell my name? Even Dad has problems spelling it! It's not really that bad is it?

I'm going to go watch the bruins game...maybe that'll make me feel better.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Mass,<p>

Um *not sure how to hand this* you just...have a long name. Yeah, thats it. It's not bad at all.

Oh, congrats on that. *has no clue what's he's talking about*

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	36. Chapter 36: Scotland 1

Hai Lassie

i huv written tae yah tae see if the states are anything like there father hopefuly not

best whishes

Caladonia(A.K.A Scotland)

P.S i hope all you states know im a GIRL hopefuly you do =)

* * *

>Scotland,<p><p>

He he, I've been told I'm the most like my dad, but *shrug* what can I do about it. I hope you're well.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: England said you were a boy

* * *

><strong>AN: -_-;; wow Elena. Just rat out England why don't ya?**


	37. Chapter 37: New Jersy 6

HOLY SHIT ELENA!

Father has really gone INSANE this time, and I think I made him snap. PLEASE LET ME TAKE REFUGE IN YOUR HOUSE! If you won't I can always ask Uncle Canada or Mass... Penn's or Del's house, if I must. PLEASE, FATHER IS ON THE HUNT FOR ME.. MY HOUSE ISN'T SAFE ANYMORE!

Your scared brother,

Aiden G. Jones/New Jersey

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Oh no, what did you do?

*evil chuckle*

Sure. My house is open. So long as you help me with some work.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the whole letters to a hero thing, right XD be warned, if He yells at Elena, Jersey _might_ get hurt. NY's a little off her rocker.**


	38. Chapter 38: Austin 1

**It's the wonderful _Worldsweaver _writing in as Austin!**

* * *

><p>Dear Chica...<p>

Dude, I am going to be writing in for my Father until he finds that hat of his. I can't wait to hear what my Aunt New York has been up to. As far as I know my name is Austin. Man- what pretty flowers dad has floating around him...

And Mass, in defense of my Father but also tryin' to keep the peace for y'all. Don't fight when you can love each other like siblings should. (holy crap I can never see that happening among the States.)

And I like, love that your trying to be like France; he's so kind and loving... I like lava lamps... :3

Oh. Looks like the man found his hat, write to you later Chica,

Floramundi "Austin" Jones

* * *

><p>Austin,<p>

I still can't believe he lost it. I mean, when dad first brought him home he was wearing the freaking thing. What have I been up to? Causing trouble, like normal. Pretty flowers? Lord, what is going on at your house?

We fight to show we care. And don't start anything with Mass. I just got him under control. Yeah, we don't do peace very well, but we still love and care about each other.

Everyone will become one with Mother France (Ok Cali, I said it. Give me my $20.)

Thank GOD! National disaster= averted!

Mucho love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I think the "Become one with Mother France" line is the best I've ever written!**


	39. Chapter 39: New Jersey 7

**Ok, get ready for some major crying. T.T**

* * *

><p>Actually Elena,<p>

I'm going to stay in Europe and never come back. I can handle financial issues with my work and laptop, but this is for Father, so he will have one less state to care for. I'll miss you dear sister. I'm on the plane right now, and I'm not ever coming back to see you guys again.

Take care of yourself and our siblings, please.

Your loyal brother,

Aiden G. Jones/New Jersey

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

*letter has smugged words and water drops all over it*

W-w-what? Y-y-you can't? W-w-what am I suppose to do without you? Y-y-you can't leave.

T-t-this isn't funny. D-d-don't kid like this.

W-w-who's suppose to keep the peace b-b-between me and Mass?

Y-y-you can't just fucking leave! I-i-it's not f-f-fair! I-i-i can't t-t-take care of everyone by m-m-myself. I need my b-b-big brother.

P-p-please come back.

*rest is unreadable*

Sad/Pissed!Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sniff* ok, I'll admit it. I was crying when I wrote this. *sniff* Elena's gonna be a mess for a little bit, just a heads up**


	40. Chapter 40: Massachusetts 12

John: *running away* OH MY GOD CANADA IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Canada: *in evil mode* HOW DARE YOU'RE BRUINS DEFEAT MY TEAM! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! *swinging hockey stick*

John: SUCK IT YOU MAPLE SYRUP LOVING TOOL!

Canada: GET BACK HERE!

John: *jumps over state lines*

Dear sister,

Phew! Holy shit! Canada's going crazy! Vancouver's having riots and everything. Well it sucks for them since the Bruins just won the Stanley Cup. MWHAHAHA!

Anyways! Besides that almost death there, I'm in a much better mood! Hope you're doing okay!

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

*letter has some tear stains on it*

J-j-jersey left John. H-h-he just left. H-h-he told m-me he's going t-t-to Europe. I-I-I don't know what to do. *deep breath* I-I-I feel like I'm c-c-coming apart big brother. I-i-it's not natural. W-w-what do I do? Y-y-you should k-k-know. Y-y-you're Massachusetts, my b-b-big brother who knows a whole hell of a lot more then me! H-h-how do I get this hurt to g-g-go away?

I-I-I have to go b-b-before I become a mess.

M-m-much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See what you did Jersey? Yeah, I heard about all the riots. And you're opening made me lol. Mass better run. Or get America to do something! **


	41. Chapter 41: Texas: 11

NY,

F-FRANCE? Y-your tryin' to be like France? *shivers* I used to live with him w-when I was a boy... H-he did t-things to me... G-godamn my me-m'mory...

O-oh yeah, and I am sending a jar of air with this m-message- it was a hundred n' four in Austin today and she read the letter I sent earlier so she gave me a bottle of air to g-give you.

W-well, I found my hat. I had to turn my house upside down to find it but I fin'lly found it.

It's too damn hot out here in the middle of nowhere,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

*takes a few deep breaths*

You used to live w-w-with France? At l-l-least you got good food.

*smiles* thanks for the air. *sends apples* hope you enjoy.

Thank God. That's one less think I have to worry about. Now I just have to get Jersey back!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: hug Austin for me.

P.S.S: *hugs* I love you little brother

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like she's calming down. Or does she just not want Texas to know about Jersey? Hum...**

**Yeah, the chuck Norris jokes are getting kinda old. Thank you for the cookies. *hands cake* I didn't know France had Texas for a while. Hum, you learn something new everyday, huh? **


	42. Chapter 42: Massachusetts 13

**Ok, please don't shoot me. Why am I working on this rather then my one-shot. Because I want to get these out. Sorry. **

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

It's not normal for you to be like this, come on little sis, come on down to my house. I'll get you a great big cup of clam chowder and some fuzzy slippers.

You just gotta know, we've all been through it. When Maine left me I was a mess for months. It does get better with time. All you gotta do is just remember, I'll always be with you. Through thick and thin. I was the first one to get to you during 9/11? Just...don't worry. Big Brother Mass is coming up there to be a hero again.

Love,

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Johnny,<p>

Thank you for the offer. I needed to calm down. I'm feeling a little bit better now, but can I still come down? I would like that clam chowder.

What would I do without you John?

You know, keep calling yourself a hero and you'll start to sound like dad.

I love you too Mass.

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *shot by Mass for not working on the promised one-shot* **


	43. Chapter 43: New Jersey 8

**Ok, please don't shoot me. Why am I working on this rather then my one-shot. Because I want to get these out. Sorry. **

* * *

><p>Elena, please don't cry. I don't want to leave, but this is for Dad, a present in exchange for his care, which is my departure. I want to spare him some worrying so he can concentrate on his global issues.<p>

I'm not joking. I'm going to Europe. I can take your stuff for you while you piece yourself back together. I'll do your work for you, all right? I don't want you to cry like this. If you want, I'll do all of your work so you can have some fun. Go visit Iowa or North Carolina! Eat ice cream and pie!

Your loving brother,

New Jersey

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

I don't care. Go rot in a fucking hole and die.

New York

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry Jersey. She's not really bad at you, more at herself.**


	44. Chapter 44: Texas 12

**Ok, please don't shoot me. Why am I working on this rather then my one-shot. Because I want to get these out. Sorry. **

* * *

><p>NY,<p>

You okay? You normally don't stutter unless sumthin' got to you. And what do you mean by you have to get Jersey back?

Yeah. Good food. O-okay then.

*dusts off hat then puts it on* God- how old is this thing anyway... Spain gave it to me so it has to be *counts on fingers* I duno... 1519 I guess.

Write to ya soon Big Apple,

Walker 'Texas' Jones

P.S. And i don't know if I should hug Austin right now- she singing to some flowers. Nor dose she like me that much.. *sigh* She even changed her name...

P.P.S. O-okay, another hug... Th-thanks big sis. *bear hug* I miss ya, you better come down here soon or else I'll come up there where Massachusetts (Yes, he can spell your name Massachusetts) and I can bicer infront of you.

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

No, everything is fine. Don't worry about anything. I got it all under control.

I'm serious. Have you ever tasted England's food? I was with him the entire Revolutionary War. He can't cook to save his life.

*jaw drops* wow! that's one _OLD_ hat!

TTYL! :)

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Ok then. Tell her I sent her a hug!

P.P.S: UG! crushing vital regions! I'll come down asap. I'll be there for the BBQ, remember? July 4th you said. Mass is behaving himself, so don't start anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hands favorite nation* :) Yes, poor NY. She needs a break!**


	45. Chapter 45: Netherlands 1

**Thank you to _DutchCherry12 _for writing in as the Netherlands!**

* * *

><p>Hello New York,<p>

I'm still not liking tha fact that America changed your name like that. I liked calling you New Amsterdam...

I heard you were sick from Jersey...Why is he here anyway? Well hope the pasta Feliciano send you has reached you. (Or my pot)

I should visit you again sometime since you 'dad' won't and I'm your other dad after all.

Keep looking out for your siblings like you are. I'm proud of you my girl.

Love,

Willhem de Boer, Netherlands

* * *

><p>Father,<p>

I know you do not like the name change. I didn't either at first. However, I have grown used to it. I hope you will to.

*sigh* just some drama going on over here. It's no big deal father.

I did get the pasta sent from Italy, and your pot. Thank you.

It's not that daddy won't. It's just that, well, there _are_ 50 of us. I'm not the most important at the moment.

Thank you father. I will.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *yawn* ok, that's it for tonight. I'll keep working on my one-shot and post it tomorrow. **

**Hasta la pasta!**

**~Chandinee**


	46. Chapter 46: New Jersey 9

*puts hands up in mock surrender* Jeez, I just told Dad that I'm coming home tomorrow, after I get some sleep at Mr. Holland's house!

If you don't want me home, that's fine! I'll just stay here!

New Jersey

* * *

>Jersey,<p><p>

No. Come back because dad's a mess. Just don't come to me. I'm still pissed at you. Why did you think it was fucking ok to leave in the first place?

I hate you with a burning passion

New York

* * *

><strong>AN: Sorry Jersey. Still not on her good list. **


	47. Chapter 47: Texas 13

Howdy New York,

... I feel stupid and nosey; But if there is anything going on thats bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me. I know that sounds corney and such but I want to look out for my Northern nieghbor. Don't want you gettin' hurt.

And yes. I have tasted English food... I find it off. But whatever I eat breakfast tacos and people say thats strange. (seriously, if you don't live in Texas and don't know about it, tacos for breakfast people!) But no. No one got fine French cuisine when they were out in the middle of nowhere. We got hard tac and such, cooked over a cow-shit-fire. France wasn't to happy about eating something that smelled like shit.

Yes. Yes it is one old hat. AND I AIN'T EVER GUNNA GIVE IT UP (or lose it Texas,forgot to add that to your letter) EVER AGAIN. Me and ol' El Dorado have gone through everything together.

Write to you soon,

Texas

P.S. Oops. Sorry. And thats why I don't like crap like that.

* * *

><p>Hola Texas,<p>

No. Nothings wrong. I'm just mad at New Jersey for a stunt he pulled. *ruffles hair* But thanks for looking out for me.

Tacos for breakfast? That's fine. I nom on pizza, hot dogs, ect in the mornings.

I'll keep the hole not fine French food in mind. Hum. I could go for some fries now.

Please don't. I was afraid we weould have to like, declare a national emergencey or something.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: It's fine. 3


	48. Chapter 48: Massachusetts 14

Dear Elena,

Well I'm certainly glad you're feeling better. That jackass New Jersey...I  
>swear if I ever see him I'm going to kick his butt into next week. You just<br>don't pull that kind of s&*^.

Anyways, if you still want to come down, I'm making clam chowder today  
>soo...Maine's gonna be there and so is Rhode Island and Conneticut. It'll be<br>fun.

Sincerely, John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

*hugs* Ok, I'll admit it. You are amazing. Tell anyone I said that, I _might _have to kill you.

I'll come down. You make the best clam chowder! see you soon big brother!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	49. Chapter 49: Massachusetts 15

*blushing* Umm...w-well, thank you.

*is unsure of how to respond* Well...I guess I'll see you later then.

Love, John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Mass,<p>

Ya know, you're cute when you blush! I'm bringing root beer with me because I don't think you have any!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	50. Chapter 50: New Jersey 10

**A/n: WOW! this is the 50th letter! Thank you to everyone who's written in!**

* * *

><p>*becomes slightly annoyed*<p>

Elena, I was NOT pulling a stunt. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT DAD WAS DAMN SERIOUS.

Besides, it's nice to see you and Mass being nice to each other for a change.  
>It's been bothering me since childhood and it worried me. I'm glad to see<br>things changing for the good, even if both of you guys hate me now!

Your brother,

Aiden G. Jones/New Jersey

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

I don't fucking care! You LEFT! You got that? And come around and I'll fucking rip your heart you, ya hear? Don't think I can't.

Snapped!Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) I think Elena can officially be categorized as a yandere character**


	51. Chapter 51: New Jersey 11

**A/n: Yes, I know I'm going out of order. **

* * *

><p>Gah!<p>

*becomes tired of New York and Mass once and for all* Fine, Elena. Since I  
>KNOW that you don't love me, I'm leaving you. I won't EVER and I mean EVER<br>come to you EVER AGAIN, since you don't want me to. I'm also locking my  
>mansion up. I'm not letting anybody except Iowa, Alex, Georgia and Father in.<br>Maybe Tex Del and Penn. I'll just be a cynic like Uncle Arthur, since you want  
>me to.<p>

This is my last letter to you.

Bye, Elena.

Jersey "Jersey Shore"

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

*has finally calmed down, but writing is shaky*

I understand. I know, I've been acting like a bitch lately. So, if you really don't want me in your life, then fine. It's your desision. As long as you're back in the states.

I'm sorry.

Goodbye then.

Love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOOOOO! Jersey, what have you done? *sniff* I think 50 might just be your lucky number. **


	52. Chapter 52: Scotland 2

Dear Lass

well you are who you are and nabody cin change that..

so hows life been triten ya hen?

Best whishes Caladonia

P.S HE DID WHAT im going to pay him a "vist after this"..-evil grin**-**

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

I hope you don't mind me calling you Aunt. I mean, you sorta are my aunt.

My life? Sucky right now. Jersey is mad at me because I was horrible to him when we were writing. He left to go to Europe, then he came back, and me, instead of being all happy, was all bitchy. *sigh*

I need a drink.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Just please don't kill him. I don't want to be the one to explain to my dad why his boyfriend got hurt.


	53. Chapter 53: Scotland 3

dear lass

i dont mind hen just dont call me old...

meh mines too. Irelands bing a bam, Norths a evn bigger one right now and  
>Wales has dissaperes<p>

...umm i dont think i should ask ya this but im gonnig to anway would you like  
>to come out fir a pint with me?<p>

Love Aunt Caladonia

P.S okay kay i wont i wont but i will hit him on the head and tell Alfred  
>excectly what it wis fir!<p>

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Ok, it's a deal!

How do you deal with annoying brothers? Any suggestions.

Hum. I don't think my Dad would let me. I would probably get put under house arrest again.

England said you sent him a curse by mail once. How did you do that?

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Sure! No problem. Get a hit in for me!


	54. Chapter 54: Texas 14

Hola Nueva York

Anoche fui a la casa de Inglaterra, y que estaba haciendo magia, he vuelto a  
>ser una colonia española, otra vez! Inglaterra ha estado tratando de volver<br>me a la normalidad, pero hasta ahora nada ha sucedido. Yo soy hermana de miedo  
>... No sé qué hacer ... España y Francia han estado mirando a mí mucho. Es<br>escalofriante. No me gusta ser una colonia francesa otra vez!

¿Qué? Nueva Jersey? Si Nueva Jersey le duele ... Voy a la piel ese idiota  
>hasta que los gritos de piedad ...<p>

Y ahora mi sombrero es demasiado grande. No puedo ver,

Chibi!Tejas

((Translation: Hello New York

Last night I went to the house of England, and he was doing magic, I am once  
>again a Spanish colony, again! England has been trying to get back to normal<br>me, but so far nothing has happened. I am afraid sister ... I do not know what  
>to do ... Spain and France have been looking at me a lot. It is chilling. I<br>hate to be a French colony again!

What? New Jersey? If New Jersey hurts ... I'm going to skin that idiot until  
>the cries of mercy ...<p>

And now my hat is too big. I can not see

Chibi!Texas))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Why did you go to England's house? Nothing good comes from going over to that house.

Where are you now? I'll come and get you.

How are you going to skin him if you can't even reach your weapons?

Push your hat up. Or hold it. Just don't lose it.

I better translate this into Spanish so you can read it.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

((Translated: Texas,

¿Por qué ir a la casa de Inglaterra? Nada bueno viene de ir a esa casa.

¿Dónde estás ahora? Voy a venir por ti.

¿Cómo se va a la piel de él si ni siquiera pueden llegar a las armas?

Empuje su sombrero hacia arriba. O mantenerlo. Pero no lo perderá.

Será mejor que traducir esto en español para que lo pueda leer.

Con mucho amor,

Elena "Nueva York" Jones))

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He he. I really just wanted to translate it into Spanish. Sorry if the translation is wrong. I used Google Translate because me know no spanish! **


	55. Chapter 55: New Jersey 12

Actually, I'm just going to write you occasionally to make you NOT go crazy  
>from sadness or something else. I feel bad about that.<p>

You still can't see me at my house, though; only at our Middle Colonies  
>Socials.<p>

I still love ya, sis; don't forget that, ok?

Jersey "Jersey Shore"

* * *

><p>Jersey Shore,<p>

He he he. I'm gonna call you that from now on!

Huh? When did I become sane?

*sigh* fine. Just keep your Jersey Devil out of my state.

If you say so.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	56. Chapter 56: New Jersey 13

*rolls eyes* Bertie always stays in his little doghouse. He won't be going  
>anywhere.<p>

Jersey Shore

P.S. Florida used to call me that; I'm getting used to it. The show is a  
>disgrace to my state, though.<p>

* * *

><p>Jersey Shore,<p>

Yeah right. I've caught him in my yard multiple times. Keep him chained up.

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: lmao! Yep! Now you know what I go through!


	57. Chapter 57: Texas 15

Hola Nueva York,

Fui a la casa de Inglaterra, porque él me dijo que le trajera cosas. Acabo de  
>recibir allí un poco más temprano ...<p>

En este momento todavía estoy en la casa del la ceja hombre. Él me ha estado  
>alimentando estas desagradables té galletas. Yo preferiría alquitrán o de<br>cuero.

Y mi arma es demasiado pesado ... Mi siquiera no puede levantar mi arma. Pero  
>yo tengo un cuchillo! Todavía puedo sostener un cuchillo! (A  N Texas is  
>pathetic sometimes.)<p>

Pero yo tengo mi sombrero-Lo he estado arrastrando mi sombrero todo el día.

Nos vemos pronto Nueva York,

Chibi!Tejas

((Translation: Hello New York,

I went to the house in England, because he told me to bring him things. I just  
>got there a little early ...<p>

At this point I'm still in the house of the eyebrow man. He has been feeding  
>these nasty tea biscuits. I prefer tar or leather.<p>

And my gun is too heavy ... I can not even raise my gun. But I have a knife! I  
>can still hold a knife! (A  N Texas is pathetic)

But I have my hat, I've been dragging my hat all day.

See you soon New York,

Chibi! Texas))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Things? What things? Good lord! Stay with England! And under NO circumstances are you to go with France. Dear lord, I'm gonna kick England's ass when I get over there!

Put the knife DOWN baby brother! Don't even think about doing ANYTHING!

Don't lose your hat.

Stay with England. I'm on my way!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

((Translated: Texas,

Las cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¡Dios mío! Quédate con Inglaterra! Y bajo ninguna circunstancia se le para ir con Francia. Estimado señor, voy a patear el culo de Inglaterra cuando llegue allí!

Ponga el cuchillo hermanito! Ni siquiera pensar en hacer algo!

No pierda su sombrero.

Quédate con Inglaterra. Estoy en mi camino!

Con mucho amor,

Elena "Nueva York" Jones))

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if one of my translations is wrong! I used Google translator. **


	58. Chapter 58: Scotland 4

Dear woderful Niece

wel i deal with my brothers by...well i uasualy just glare at them to shut up  
>but Iggy can be a bam at times so i give him a hit on the back on the head and<br>he shuts up.

thats not fair on both our

ahehehehe i did. uhhh i dont know how to exsplain it but i know one thing IT  
>WAS HARD but worth it!<p>

Much love Aunt Caladonia

P.S England now has a thumping headach hehe

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Good to know.

Really. Shoot. There went cursing New Jersey by mail.

Sorry this is short. I have to go get Texas from England. My dear uncle was doing magic again. Can you just remind him to stop? I don't think a spell of his has ever turned out right!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: lmao he deserves it!


	59. Chapter 59: New Jersey 14

Leni, he hasn't blown anything up; he doesn't know how to! He only eats  
>grass... out of people's lawns...<p>

Whoops.

P.S. Oh... sorry!

* * *

><p>Yeah! You know he attacked my rose bushes once? I nearly killed him. Tell him I'm sorry about that. But no one attacks my rose bushes!<p>

~Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Leni? *sigh*


	60. Chapter 60: New Jersey 15

Umm... why the hell is Texas in his Spanish mode, sis? What the bloody hell  
>happened to him?<p>

*sigh* did Uncle England do something?

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Yes, Uncle Eyebrows did something. Apparently, he asked Tex to bring him some stuff, and he arrived to early. I'm on my way to pick Tex up now. Trust your baby sister. I'll take care of everything!

And I won't kill Iggy, before you say anything. Just maim him.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	61. Chapter 61: New Jersey 16

Whoops... forgot that he likes roses... I'll have to grow some in order to  
>keep him happy... sorry 'bout your nickname and Bertie, sis...<p>

But I used to call you Leni when I was 5 xD you were like, 2-3 years old!

I don't want to chain him up, but he can't control himself... I'll have to  
>put him in a special greenhouse filled with grass and roses... Oh yeah, and<br>Bertie says hi *Bertie squawks*

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Just keep him away from my yard.

Really? I didn't know. I like Leni. It's cute.

Please do. I don't want to accidentally kill him or something. Tell Bertie I said hi back.

Much love,

Leni


	62. Chapter 62: New Jersey 17

W-WHAT? I'm visiting Uncle Artie for 3 weeks! You can't maim him when I'm  
>already done packing!<p>

PLEASE DON'T MAIM UNCLE ARTHUR! I REFUSE TO GO TO UNCLE SCOTLAND!

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>*sigh* fine. I won't maim him.<p>

Why, what's wrong with Aunt Caladonia? She seems nice enough.

Much love,

Leni


	63. Chapter 63: Massachusetts 16

Dear Elena,

How are you today? Hopefully better. I'm at the victory parade in Boston for  
>the Bruins, it's pretty fun. However Canada hasn't stopped calling in death<br>threats yet... maybe I should be scared.

*shrug* he'll get over it eventually.

Anyways, talk to you soon!

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Mass,<p>

I'm much better! Thanks for cheering me up!

Be careful. Don't get yourself hurt or something.

Yeah, I would be scared. Uncle Mattie can be _pretty_ dangerous when his team loses. You better hope he gets over it soon.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	64. Chapter 64: New Jersey 18

Leni, it's about the drunkness issue... Haven't you realized she's almost  
>ALWAYS drunk?<p>

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>But you're gonna hang out with the guy who believes in unicorns and fairies?<p>

Leni


	65. Chapter 65: New Jersey 19

Umm... yes? Why not? Uncle England and I both are stuck up, we both like tea,  
>and we both play the oboe! I still have that oboe that he gave me when I<br>turned 13!

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>My entire life has just been explained.<p>

You kept that thing?

UNICORNS AND FAIRIES DON'T EXIST!

Leni

P.S: Hum, if you're England, who am I?


	66. Chapter 66: New Jersey 20

*sighs from nostalgia* I'll tell you how I started to call you Leni, ok?

Alexander was actually the one who named you Elena. He thought you looked like  
>an Elena, so that's what he called you. It sounded weird as he was only 2 12,  
>so I told Penn that he wanted you to be called Elena. I tried teaching you<br>your name when you were 9 months old, but you could only say, "Leni, Leni!"  
>That's why I now call you Leni. I still remember you! You were absolutely<br>adorable (take and give a few screaming tantrums)!

Jersey Shore

P.S. Dad is calling me Deden... it's.. okay, but I need a new nickname.

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Ah. I was wondering how you came up with that name. You're not that creative!

I'm still adorable. XP

Hugs and kisses,

Leni

P.S: Better then my mine. He calls me Lele!And he won't let me get my belly-button pierced. Put in a good word for me?


	67. Chapter 67: New Jersey 21

**Ok, annoucment for anyone who cares. I did a oneshot based off the drama which happened a few chapters ago. If anyone wants to read it, check out my stories!**

* * *

><p> *kisses your cheek in a dutiful manner* Of course you're still cute, sis.<p>

Tch. Technically I did because I couldn't understand you at 9 months. I'm not  
>sure why I call you Leni... I can't really remember that well...<p>

Oh wait! When Alex named you Elena, I begged Dad for his permission to call  
>you Leni! I thought Leni was cute (this time I ACTUALLY was CREATIVE at age<br>6), and you were a pretty kid, so I called you Leni to this day!

*kisses you again* See, I was creative back then!

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Heck yeah I'm still cute!

Aww! *hugs* that's adorable!

I must ask. How did you go from a creative big brother to you?

Oh, you said you were like Uncle Eyebrows. So, if you're Iggy, who am I?

Hugs and kisses,

Leni 333


	68. Chapter 68: Scotland 5

Dear Niece  
>Yesh it was very hard but i could do it for you if you like...-evil grin-<p>

i tell him everytime but he never listens to me the bam...hope your  
>sisterbrother survives Iggys magic many thing have gone wrong with his  
>magic...once he tryed to cures me and ended up blowing up Irelands house he<br>was FURIOSE but it was funny though aheheheh

Best wishes and much love Aunt Caladonia

P.S very true hen

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

You don't have to. It would probably only get you into trouble with Uncle Eyebrows, opps, I meant Uncle England anyway.

I could see that happening. I'm in London now though. He turned Texas into a kid again. I have to save my baby brother before something bad happens.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	69. Chapter 69: Texas 16

Hola Desconcido,

Yo no soy tu hermano pequeño. Ni siquiera estoy relacionado con usted.  
>¿Quién eres?<p>

Y no he perdido mi sombrero, España dio ayer me ... Creo que.

Inglaterra y me encerraron en un armario. Todo lo que quiero hacer es volver a  
>España ... y luego me encerraron en aquí ...<p>

Pero, en serio. ¿Por qué me dirijo a usted? ¿Te mi conozco? España dosis  
>sabes?<p>

Españoles ocuparon Tejas

((Translation: hello Stranger, I am not your baby brother! I am not even  
>related to you. Who are you anyway?<p>

And I haven't lost my hat; Spain gave it too me yesterday... I think.

And England locked me in a closet. All I want to do is go back to Spain... and  
>then he locked me in here...<p>

But- seriously. Why am I writing to you? Do I know you? Dose Spain know you?

Spanish occupied Texas))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

¿Qué? Usted no se acuerda de mí? ¡Dios mío, voy a matar a Inglaterra.

Soy de Nueva York, uno de los Estados, como es usted.

España lo dio años atrás cariño.

* sigh * ok. Por lo menos sé donde está.

Sí que me conoces! Yo soy su hermana mayor, de Nueva York. ¿O es que me conoce como Nueva Amsterdam en este momento?

No se mueva. Estoy en Londres. Voy a estar en la casa de Inglaterra, en cuestión de minutos, en 10.

~ Elena "Nueva York" Jones

((Translated: Texas,

What? You don't remember me? Good God, I'm gonna kill England.

I'm New York, one of the States, like you are.

Spain gave it to you years ago sweetheart.

*sigh* ok. At least I know where you are.

Yes you know me! I'm your big sister, New York. Or do you know me as New Amsterdam at this time?

Don't move. I'm in London now. I'll be at England's house in like, 10 minutes.

~Elena "New York" Jones))


	70. Chapter 70: New Jersey 22

*laughs*

*rolls eyes* Being taken in by Uncle England at age 7, how could I NOT be  
>stuck up like him?<p>

Oh well. I'm going back to not being stuck up now. People change.

I'm... not sure... I don't know anybody like you, sorry sis. *sends you one  
>ton of Coke* I'm starting to like these new drinks now... except they have a<br>LOT of sugar, and I'm not getting fat. Not that I ever was. I'm only 103  
>pounds, sis! And I'm like, 5'11.<p>

Hugs and Kisses,

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>I was even younger then you, and I'm not like England.<p>

YEAH! *hugs*

Awww. Nevada said I remind him of Dad. I don't think I'm like dad at all. Am I really that much like dad?

*sips Coke* thanks for the soda. I have to ask, how did _you_ wind up being 5'11 when I'm only 5'6? We have the same parents god damn it!

Hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones


	71. Chapter 71: New Jersey 23

Oh yeah, sis,

Do you and Johnny want to go to France with me? Georgia's been kidnapped by  
>France and I have my best guns with me. I don't care if planes don't allow<br>nuclear weapons and machine guns, I'm saving Lizzy!

Besides, I have to go kick his ** for stealing:

My fruits and vegetables

Your roses (5 bushes rooted out of the ground)

Johnny's and Lexy's (Alex - Connecticut) seafood recipes and ingredients

NOBODY STEALS MY DAMN HARVEST WITHOUT ME SHOVING A ** GUN UP THEIR ASSES!

Hugs and kisses (and machine guns)

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

France took Lizzy? shit. I'm at England's house right now trying to ge Texas to come with me. I guess he'll just have to wait untill we get back.

When did he take my roses? Shit. I leave for one day and everything's gone to hell.

Meet me at England's house.

Hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones

* * *

><p><strong>AN: last letter for today. I have my recital tonight and I have to get ready. wish me luck!**


	72. Chapter 72: New Jersey 24

**Yeah, I know I said that would be the last letter, but I just had an apple pie (thank you Micky D's) and a coke, so I'm wide awake!**

* * *

><p>You were too young to be taken! You were... umm... 1 year old! Do you REALLY<br>think Dad would trust Uncle England with a 1 year old baby PLUS... the 5  
>oldest states (Del, Penn, NJ, Georgia, Conn) who happened to NOT be that old?<p>

Being like Uncle England wasn't fun, but I still have that bloody accent of  
>his...<p>

...Really? He isn't yandere like you, though... But he sure has a fiery temper  
>like you.<p>

You're welcome. *laughs* I'm a boy, remember? Guys are normally taller than  
>girls.<p>

Hugs and kisses,

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>He trusted the Netherlands with me. But I see what you're saying.<p>

I like his accent. I would date an English guy for their accent. It's pretty hot.

I don't know. Yandere? Isn't that someone who like crazy violent? Actually, that does sorta describe me. I don't think Dad's all there though.

But still, I hate being short. I can't reach the things on the top shelf!

wine and gin,

Leni Jones

P.S: If you see Texas, grab him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: lol. Poor Elena. She's still looking for Texas! **


	73. Chapter 73: Texas 17

AAAGGGHHH! Es de Nueva Amsterdam! ESPAÑA AYUDA!

¿Qué es un "Estado" Nunca he oído hablar de los de antes ...

Y no-España me dio este sombrero de ayer. A pesar de que no se cómo llegó  
>este ritmo a lo largo de dieciséis horas ... Tal vez me siento por un<br>precipicio o algo así ...

P-Por favor, no me i-a su vez en Inglés territorio Sra. Amsterdam ... O-o de  
>lo contrario voy a tener que usar la fuerza. Inglaterra encontró que hacia<br>fuera y ahora lo he atado .. hehehe.

De todos modos, estoy cruzando el Canal Inglés en estos momentos. Tengo  
>previsto volver a España antes del anochecer.<p>

Adiós Inglés Territorio,

Spaish Tejas ocupado

((Translated: AAAGGGHHH! It's New Amsterdam! SPAIN HELP!

What is a "State" I have never heard of those before...

And no- Spain gave me this hat yesterday. Though I don't get how it got this  
>beat up over sixteen hours... Maybe I feel off a cliff or something...<p>

P-please don't turn me i-into English territory Ms. Amsterdam... O-or else  
>I'll have to use force. England found that out and now I have him tied up..<br>hehehe.

Anyway, I'm crossing the English Channel right now. I plan to get back to  
>Spain by nightfall.<p>

Good bye English Territory,

Spaish Occupied Tejas))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

* Mesa de la cabeza * No voy a hacerte daño! Lo prometo!

Um, es como si, cariño años de edad. Voy a explicar más adelante.

Si realmente quieres saber lo que es un estado, usted tendrá que esperar hasta que llegue a usted.

Ya realmente quiere intentar que el short stack? Ni siquiera venir a mi cadera. Y no estoy territorio británico. Estoy territorio holandés (Señor, se siente tan raro decir eso!)

Ok. Estancia en la casa de España. Manténgase alejado de Francia. Te voy a buscar muy pronto.

Tenga cuidado de Texas

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones

((Translated: Texas,

*head desk* I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!

Um, it's like, years old sweetheart. I'll explain later.

If you really want to know what a state is, you'll have to wait until I get to you.

Ya really want to try that short stack? You don't even come up to my hip. And I'm not British territory. I'm Dutch territory (lord, it feel so weird to say that!)

Ok. Stay at Spain's house. Stay away from France. I'll pick you up soon.

Be careful Tex.

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones))


	74. Chapter 74: Baltimore 1

AAAGGGHHH! Es de Nueva Amsterdam! ESPAÑA AYUDA!

¿Qué es un "Estado" Nunca he oído hablar de los de antes ...

Y no-España me dio este sombrero de ayer. A pesar de que no se cómo llegó  
>este ritmo a lo largo de dieciséis horas ... Tal vez me siento por un<br>precipicio o algo así ...

P-Por favor, no me i-a su vez en Inglés territorio Sra. Amsterdam ... O-o de  
>lo contrario voy a tener que usar la fuerza. Inglaterra encontró que hacia<br>fuera y ahora lo he atado .. hehehe.

De todos modos, estoy cruzando el Canal Inglés en estos momentos. Tengo  
>previsto volver a España antes del anochecer.<p>

Adiós Inglés Territorio,

Spaish Tejas ocupado

((Translated: AAAGGGHHH! It's New Amsterdam! SPAIN HELP!

What is a "State" I have never heard of those before...

And no- Spain gave me this hat yesterday. Though I don't get how it got this  
>beat up over sixteen hours... Maybe I feel off a cliff or something...<p>

P-please don't turn me i-into English territory Ms. Amsterdam... O-or else  
>I'll have to use force. England found that out and now I have him tied up..<br>hehehe.

Anyway, I'm crossing the English Channel right now. I plan to get back to  
>Spain by nightfall.<p>

Good bye English Territory,

Spaish Occupied Tejas))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

* Mesa de la cabeza * No voy a hacerte daño! Lo prometo!

Um, es como si, cariño años de edad. Voy a explicar más adelante.

Si realmente quieres saber lo que es un estado, usted tendrá que esperar hasta que llegue a usted.

Ya realmente quiere intentar que el short stack? Ni siquiera venir a mi cadera. Y no estoy territorio británico. Estoy territorio holandés (Señor, se siente tan raro decir eso!)

Ok. Estancia en la casa de España. Manténgase alejado de Francia. Te voy a buscar muy pronto.

Tenga cuidado de Texas

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones

((Translated: Texas,

*head desk* I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!

Um, it's like, years old sweetheart. I'll explain later.

If you really want to know what a state is, you'll have to wait until I get to you.

Ya really want to try that short stack? You don't even come up to my hip. And I'm not British territory. I'm Dutch territory (lord, it feel so weird to say that!)

Ok. Stay at Spain's house. Stay away from France. I'll pick you up soon.

Be careful Tex.

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones))


	75. Chapter 75: Texas 18

Nueva Amsterdam,

... ¿Qué? Pero España me dijo que no confía en el Inglés ...

Estoy tan confundido ... Y yo no soy CORTO! ... Bueno, así que tal vez soy  
>pequeño-ish, pero que dosn't decir que soy más débil que tú!<p>

Fine-Voy a esperar a que ... Pero sólo porque su niña y no quiero herir tus  
>sentimientos. * escupe la lengua *<p>

Veo que entonces creo que,

Tejas

((New Amsterdam,

... What? But Spain told me not to trust the English...

I'm so confused... AND I'M NOT SHORT! ...Okay- so maybe I'm small-ish but that  
>dosn't mean I'm weaker than you!<p>

Fine- I'll wait for you... But only because your a girl and I don't want to  
>hurt your feelings. *spits tongue out*<p>

And stop calling me sweetheart it sounds like you like me or something.. Hmph.

I see you then I guess,

Tejas )

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Soy novia holandesa, no es el Inglés.

Si usted lo dice ...

* sigh * gracias. Por favor, no dejar la casa de España. Lo último que necesitamos es que Francia se encuentra.

Bueno, son hermano y hermana.

Besos y abrazos,

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones

((Translated: Texas,

I'm Dutch sweetheart, not English.

If you say so...

*sigh* thank you. Please don't leave Spain's house. The last thing I need is for France to find you.

Well, we _are_ brother and sister.

Hugs and kisses,

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones))

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Si, si! Cool historical fact: New York was originally owned by the Dutch and called New Amsterdam. England actually took it from them and renamed it New York. Cool, no? **


	76. Chapter 76: Missouri 2

Big Sister~

Missouri here! ... Why don't you come and visit me anymore...? I haven't seen you since dad's birthday...

Tornados really hurt. I don't think that you get them though~

... Alaska is scaring me~ (something about "becoming one") and just so you know... while I was walking by your house eariler, I saw France looking in on you in the shower... just thought you should know...

With love~

The Show-me State~!

* * *

><p>Missouri,<p>

Hi! I've actually been supper busy. I'm currently in England waiting for New Jersey and some others. I promise I'll visit soon. Right after I get Texas back to normal!

No. *sends apple pie* hope you feel better.

I worry about that state...don't become one with anyone! I mean it!

FRANCE WAS LOOKING IN ON ME! WTFH! *counts to 150* ok. Thank you sis.

I'll see you soon. I promise!

Hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	77. Chapter 77: New Jersey 25

Sis, have you gotten Tex yet? He's still... blabbing in Spanish, and I'm only  
>fluent in Italian (due to the majority of NJ's population is Italian)... I<br>could TRY speaking in Spanish, but it's definitely NOT my native tongue. I  
>could drag Texas in one of my linen bags.. I'll ask Idaho for one of his<br>potato sacks.

Jersey Shore

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Not yet. By the time I got to England, he was already on his way to Spain's house. I'm on my way to get him now.

It's a good thing one of us speaks spanish, huh? ^-^ Don't. You'll kill the language.

NO! I don't need that. I got this. Trust your baby sister.

Besos y abrazos,

Leni Jones


	78. Chapter 78: Texas 19

La Sra. de Nueva Amsterdam,

M-multa. Iré con ustedes. Pero sólo porque España está diciendo que yo ...

Lo siento, te confundí con Inglés territorio-la historia de mi Inglés y  
>holandés es ... basura en el mejor.<p>

¿Cómo estamos los hermanos y hermanas, si nunca te he conocido?

Hasta pronto,

Tejas

((Ms. New Amsterdam,

M-fine. I'll go with you. But only because Spain is saying that I should...

Sorry I mistook you for English territory- my English and Dutch history is...  
>crap at best.<p>

How are we brothers and sisters if I have never met you?

See you soon,

Tejas))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Buena. Ahora, estoy casi ahí. No te muevas, oiga?

Está bien. Hay una gran cantidad de territorio Inglés a mi alrededor.

Es complicado. Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos.

Ok, nos vemos pronto.

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones

PS: España, gracias por mantener un reloj en Texas!

((Translated:Texas,

Good. Now, I'm almost there. Stay put, ya hear?

It's fine. There's a lot of English territory around me.

It's complicated. I'll explain when I see you.

Ok, see you soon.

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones

P.S: Spain, thank you for keeping a watch over Texas!))

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's fine. The only reason I know is because I'm from NY, and we had to take state history until like, sixth grade. It sinks in after a while. And thank you for your review on my one-shot. The reply thing wasn't working, so I'm thanking you this way!**


	79. Chapter 79: France 1

**Thank you to whoever wrote in as France! **

* * *

><p> Oh honhonhonhon~ ma petite pomme, (my little apple)<p>

How have you been doing latley with that katsup for brains American for a  
>father. If you lived with me you could eat good food and live close to your<br>brother.

Je vous embrasse. (Hugs and kisses)

Ze Country of le'amor,

France

P.S. You looked good in the shower- but not as good as Austria when he plays  
>piano!<p>

* * *

><p>France,<p>

Me? Sick, but still moving. I'm currently on a plane traveling to Spain to get my little brother.

I have good food. I'm New York, I get food from around the world.

I'm not coming to live with you. You'd probably rape me in my sleep or something.

I want my roses back France.

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME IN THE SHOWER! YOU PERVERT!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. *hands biggest creeper award to France* he might want to stop doing that before NY snaps and hurts/maims/kills him. ^_^ thank you. They're fun to write. **


	80. Chapter 80: New Jersey 26

Gee, thanks sis. A good way to encourage your brother to help you. I CAN speak  
>Spanish, but I never do except when I'm with stubborn New Mexico, where we<br>have rapid conversations in Spanish.

...Ok, I hope Tex gets better...

Baci e abbracci,

Aiden Jones

* * *

><p>Aiden,<p>

He, sorry. I can't help but be sarcastic. But would you rather deal with a sarcastic!New York or a snapped!New York?

Ah. New Mexico...what happened to old Mexico? *totally clueless*

Me too. Ok, plane just landed in Spain. Better go get him.

Baci e abbracci,

Leni Jones

P.S: When you go to France, get in a few good hits for me. He was watching me in the shower, the pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>An: *hugs Nancylu92* thank you for being such a dedicated reviewer!**


	81. Chapter 81: Maine 1

**It's OMGitsgreen as Maine. *gives cookies***

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Maine: Hi elder sister! It's me Maine! I'm at Johnny-nii-chan house as of the  
>moment and just took his computer. I hope you're doing well!<p>

John: *from the backround*...MAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Maine: Well, gotta run! I hope everything's fine with you!

Love love from the seafood spot of America,

Edna A. Jones

* * *

><p>Maine,<p>

Hey little sis. What's up, other then you stealing of course. I'm in Spain getting Texas. Better run. Car's here.

Much love from the Big Apple,

Elena "New York" Jones


	82. Chapter 82: New Jersey 27

I'd rather have my pretty and cute Sarcastic!New York.

*headdesk* New Mexico, the state, you git!

Hurry! I need to talk to him in English again!

Baci e abbracci,

Aiddy Jones (Georgia used to call me that when the 5 oldest states lived with  
>Uncle England)<p>

P.S. (Background vision given to New York: *hits France hard in the head with  
>wooden spoon* Jeez Uncle France, don't spy on my little sister in the shower!<br>Have some self respect! *hitting continues)

* * *

><p>Aiddy,<p>

Aww. How cute! i probably just called you big brother or something... -_-;; yeah.

Thank you. I don't really like it when I snap. I feel like I'm lost or something. It scary.

I knew that. I was just teasing. And you didn't call me a git, did you? Lord, you _are_ just like Uncle Eyebrows.

Why, what's so important? I'm getting him right now. He's so cute when he's asleep. We're in a car on the way to the airport. From there it's to England's house so he can reverse this spell. I would ask Mass, but last time he did a spell, I got turned into a dude. Not a lot of fun.

Baci e abbracci,

Leni Jones

P.S: Thank you! :)


	83. Chapter 83: France 2

Oh honhonhonhon~ vous êtes trop bon, ma petite pomme. (you are too kind)

I am sorry you are under the weather, as you americans put it, non? Oh, so  
>thats where he went... honhonhonhon~<p>

Good food you say? Ha. You also have the worst drivers. (It's true. New York  
>has the worst drivers along with Mass, NJ, Cal, and Hawaii.)<p>

Why do you want your roses back? Do you want to see my vital regions? *rape  
>face*<p>

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

P.S. Because I enjoy watching others in action my dear.

* * *

><p>France,<p>

*hugs chibi!Texas* I already have him France! XP

Yes, I have good food, thank you very much. I know I have some of the worst drivers. Don't remind me. No one knows how to drive anymore!

Why do I want my roses back? Because they're mine damnit! I worked hard to make them grown, and you just took them!

The only time I'll ever want to see you vital regions is when I'm cutting them off.

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: YOu do know there's no way to kill a nation which isn't painful, right? Watch me again and I'll use the most painful one I can think of on you. And I don't believe in a quick kill.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please do. I don't think she was kidding about the whole killing France thing! O.O this was actually a whole lot more snapped when I was thinking about posting it last night. But I had to keep it teen. **


	84. Chapter 84: Philippines 1

**thank you to Script for writing in as Manila**

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

Hello! Kamusta? (How are you?) Manila speaking. My older sibling is so busy  
>with the Spratlys issue that I have to fill in for him even though he wants to<br>write the letter himself. How considerate of him, don't you think?

How's your father? I hope he's laying down the fast food for those things can  
>kill you in the matter of years! Even though I have my own fast food chain, I<br>don't eat too much of that stuff.

While am at it, how do you feel about your dad helping my brother in the  
>Spratlys issue? Don't tell me that the reason for his aid was to "become the<br>hero" once again? That's so lame of an excuse.

Anyways, say my regards to all of your siblings. I want to visit your house.

I accompany this letter with some sweets from my house. I hope you enjoy them!  
>Please, do share.<p>

Sincerely yours,

Maria Clara Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. I think I want to have a European tour and I was thinking that I should  
>stay at their houses for a few days to get to know the place. Any suggestions<br>what should I visit first and what I shouldn't visit?)

* * *

><p>Maria,<p>

Hello. I'm not really doing so well. I'm still not feeling well, and I'm tired because I've been jetting around the world trying to get my little brother. I'm at England's house currently. How are you?

Yes, he's very considerate.

My dad? I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him in a while. he hasn't gotten any better with the fast food though. I know what you mean. I have a ton of fast food places, but I hardly ever eat them. I prefer homecooked food.

Huh? If I may ask, what Spratlys issue? I haven't gotten a chance to watch the news lately. But, to answer why, I don't know. The moment I find out, I'll tell you.

Sure! It'd be cool. Can't wait to see you.

Thank you for the sweets, they're really good. I put some aside for my brothers and sister. I'm sure they'll enjoy them.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: I would start with Italy. They have a lot of history and culture. Stay away from France. He's a pervert.


	85. Chapter 85: France 3

Mon dieu! It's a miniature cowboy!

See, if you silly Americans knew that giant cars wern't economical you could  
>have smaller more economically friendly cars like us smart people in Europe!<br>Oh honhonhonhon~

*stranggled gulp* Y-you w-w-want to c-c-castrate me? A-au revoir,

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

P.S. Oh-Honhonhonhon.. You a little tiny state plan ti kill a country like  
>moi? Ha! You silly little English fool.<p>

* * *

><p>France,<p>

Stay away France. You don't want to find out why I like the color red so much, do you? *creppy smile*

Oh shut it France, before I shut it for you!

*huge smile* give me my roses France.

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Who ever said it would be just moi?


	86. Chapter 86:  Massachusetts 17

Dear Elena,

*sighs* Sorry, about that. Maine has always been like that. Anyways, hope  
>everything's good. Oh, and if France even comes near you I'm going to turn him<br>into a fly and then swat him.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

It's no big deal. I enjoy talking to her. We haven't spoken in a while.

I'm tired as heck. I've been jetting all across Europe trying to get Texas. *rubs eyes* I'm ready for a nap.

*blush* thanks. But Maybe you should turn him into a snail. Then we can cook him and serve him to some French people.

Hugs and Kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	87. Chapter 87: France 4

Madam York,

Oh honhonhon~ You make me laugh with your pathetic - I think I'll  
>go and hide *sarcasm*.<p>

Fine. I will cease my accusations. But only because I don't want to hurt your  
>tender lady feelings~ *wink*<p>

Not a chance my petite pomme!

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

P.S. You and the little Texas brat then? He may be larger than moi but he is  
>noly six.<p>

* * *

><p>France,<p>

*glare* You really want to try this don't ya?

*sigh* I guess that's one thing I can be happy about.

Why did you take them in the first place?

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: I have 48 siblings other then Texas. None of them like you.


	88. Chapter 88: Texas 20

Nueva Amsterdam,

gracias por ayudarme ... Puedo recordar sólo un poco de mi yo pasado y sólo  
>una cuarta parte de mi pasado de tamaño, pero me las arreglo se ... algunos<br>.. cómo .. * emo esquina *.

Estoy débil ...

Alonzo "Tejas" Hernandez Bonnefoy

((Trans.: New Amsterdam,thank you for helping me out... I can remember only a  
>little bit of my past self and only a quarter of my past size- but I will<br>manage... some.. how.. *emo corner*.

I'm puny...

Alonzo "Tejas" Hernandez Bonnefoy))

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Todavía no me habla? Ok, me quedo con la escritura.

De nada. No es ningún problema. Eso sí, no salir corriendo mientras yo estoy durmiendo.

Tendrás tu memoria de nuevo. Inglaterra está trabajando en la cura en este momento.

Sí, sí lo son. :)

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones

((Trans: Texas,

Still not speaking to me? Ok, I'll take writing.

You're welcome. It's no problem. Just don't run off while I'm sleeping.

You'll get your memory back. England's working on the cure right now.

Yes, yes you are. :)

Elena "New Amsterdam" Jones))

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank god you're lazy. It makes my head hurt just thinking about it. I'm just wondering what's with the sudden name change. **


	89. Chapter 89: California 1

**Thanks to RaaainbowDASH for writing in as California**

* * *

><p>Heeey sis :D<p>

Look at me, neglecting my own letters to write you one pshhh.

Anyway yeah how's life? I see you have a French pervert on your hands

WHATS THE BATTLE PLAN? KNIVES, ROCKS, CHAINSAW? I would be more than happy to  
>help with whatever you're going to do to him hahaaa<p>

Much love

Your fabulous sister Andy "California"

* * *

><p>Hey Andy,<p>

Of course.

Long and bitchy. I just wanta sleep. I'm taking a nap after I finish this letter. But how are you?

Yes, yes I do.

Hum, how about all three? That sounds good to me.

Ok, I'm gonna sleep now.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	90. Chapter 90: Texas 21

NY,

I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH AGAIN! YEEHAH! Ahem... Thanks... Big Sister...

Sorry.

I'm still short though. sigh.I want to tower over people again...

Oh by the way- while I was in Europe I- em.. got these back for you. *hands  
>over roses* I am glad I where gloves all the time.. And have deep pockets.<p>

Oh. My. God. I see candy... Bye. *runs off*

* * *

><p>Texas!<p>

Amen. Your welcome baby bro.

^-^ I like it when your short. You always make me feel small.

*smells roses* thank you so much Texas. You are a life saver! *hugs*

Be careful. The last thing I need is for France to get you.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: you'd be surprised what happens with a little bit of time. I wasn't expecting to get far with this fic. Give it a little time, and you'll get plenty of letters. I should find out more facts about NY, but I'm lazy as hell. I'll keep writing, thank you. *hands cake and ice cream* **


	91. Chapter 91: France 5

Mon cher,

... W-well I have, three friends!... pah... Take your roses. I just wanted  
>attention. *emo corner- Away!~* Your so lucky you have that many friends... so<br>many friends...

Adieu,

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>France,<p>

Thank you for the roses. *hands some back* If you wanted some, you could have just asked. I have no problem sharing.

I don't really have that many friends. I'm sorta annoying.

I'll be your friend France. Just please don't steal my roses anymore. :)

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	92. Chapter 92: France 6

***hugs France* I'm in a good mood. My baby cousin is on the way! (of course I chose to go the wrong place. I have no luck) **

* * *

><p>Mon Cher,<p>

You- you'd let me have some of your roses? Really? Mon dieu thank you so much!

But I though all 50 of you were pretty close? huh. I guess I'm not alone out  
>here after all.<p>

I- Thanks. A friend would be nice..

all you need is amor,

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>France,<p>

Yes. I have no problem sharing (most of the time).

You'd think. We're not as close as people think. We're close with the people of our cliché you could say. Like us original 13, some of the confederacy states, etc.

Who ever said you were all alone?

You're welcome. a friend is always good.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	93. Chapter 93: Texas 22

** A/n: Ah. I understand now. Thank you for explaining. **

* * *

><p>NY,<p>

Well I guess now I can't argue about me being your baby brother now can I.

I want to be 6'7" again... sigh.

*blushes* your going to crush me sis... I'm not as hardy as I was when I was  
>older... ((That sounds so strange?))<p>

m'kay big Sis,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas Ranger,<p>

Nope.

*glare* I hate being short. *is only 5'6*.

He he he. Now you know how I feel.

Bring me back some chocolate!

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: I couldn't resist the opportunity for a good joke. Damn, 6'7? Makes me feel short *is 5'10* **


	94. Chapter 94: Philippines 2

**A/n: THE BABY IS HERE! THE BABY IS HERE! THE BABY IS HERE! *throws mini party***

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

Oh, I hope your okay. Get well soon. I'm sending you some home-made remedy.  
>It's really effective!<p>

I'm glad you're not your father. He's been eating those stuff non-stop? I hope  
>he's ready to die young because heart disease will come get him for the next<br>years if he doesn't take his health seriously. I prefer homemade food as well!  
>Especially when kuya cooks meals.<p>

The Spratlys issue is the tension my brother and Yao-gege are in because of a  
>group of islands that somehow has potential of having oil.<p>

I'll visit you soon! Expect me to come!

I appreciated the compliment! I'll send more gifts next time.

Sincerely yours,

Maria Clara Dela Cruz (Philippines)

(P.S. I'm at France's house, by the way. I'm here for diplomatic issues since  
>kuya is busy back home.)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

Thank you. I'll try some of your remedy.

Yep, still eating non-stop. I still don't know how he hasn't died from a heart attack or something.

I actually do most of my own cooking. I'm fairly good.

Oh. Ok, I recall someone mentioning something about it at one of the world meetings I went to with my dad.

I will. I'll be home soon (hopeful by Saturday, Sunday the latest).

You're welcome. I gave some to Jersey. He said they were good and thanks you. *sends homemade cookies* enjoy.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Be careful. If worse comes to worse, hit him with a frying pan.

P.S.S: You can call me Elena. **  
><strong>


	95. Chapter 95: New Jersey 28

Leni~

I heard that France-oji was in need of a friend or two, so could you tell him  
>that I can be his friend too?<p>

And Alex had another stroke/heart attack yesterday, and I'm writing from the  
>hospital; he nearly died, and his heart rate was 1 yesterday. Alex says hi, by<br>the way. Could I have a rose or two so I can brew Alex a relaxing herbal rose  
>tea?<p>

*tears up* It's awful how quiet, docile, and fragile Alex has become... it's  
>so odd, because he's 6'3... he used to be really rowdy like Dad, now he's so<br>quiet... *tear stains* If you can, could you send Alex a few apples? He loves  
>them.<p>

Band-Aid

(Don't ask, Alex used to call me that...)

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

I'll tell him.

*sends roses, apples, and lots of love* Don't worry Jersey. Alex is strong. He'll pull through. He can't die. It's not on my to-do list. *hugs* everything will be ok.

I have to ask, am I the shrimp of the states?

I'm still here in England with Tex, who is speaking English again. As soon as we get him fixed, we'll be back in the states.

Texas says hi and sends his love.

Tell Alex to stay strong and that I love him.

hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones

P.S: I can see why Alex would call you that.


	96. Chapter 96: Massachusetts 18

**A/n: Sorry this isn't out earlier! I just got in after seeing my new baby cousin. She's 4 pounds 7 ounces, which is good considering she was born two mounts early. She's a strong girl, and is getting stronger! *very happy currently***

* * *

><p> Dear Elena,<p>

Jesus Christ, France is freaking creepy. I have just wanted to punch him in  
>the face ever since the Revolution. He was creeping on us since then!<br>Nasttyyyyyyy *shivers in disgust*

Well anyways, today I'm just hanging out. Hope your doing well on the first  
>day of summer!<p>

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Lord, I need another nickname for you since you don't like Johnny.

Not me. I actually don't mind France. He can be pretty funny. But don't punch France in the face. It wouldn't end well.

I was forced to be with England most of the war, remember? I wouldn't know about France creeping on yous.

It's the first day of summer? Damn. I spent it sleeping.

*hugs* I know, random, but I need a hug right now. I feel horrible, and I don't know why.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	97. Chapter 97: New Jersey 29

*hugs* Thanks sis.

I'd hope so; even when we went to Uncle England's house while you were with  
>Uncle Netherlands, Uncle England was always staying with Alex because he had<br>the whooping cough (not from economy).

Let me think... No Maryland (Marissa) is, she's 5'4. She's so sweet though  
>that nobody cares. Don't worry, I still love all of my siblings the same<br>amount with no discrimination.

...YES! He can speak English again!

Tell Texas I say hi and that I still love him even though he's tiny.

Band-Aid

P.S. Yeah, I used to care for him constantly in England, and he always calls  
>me the Band-Aid that covers and heals his scars, both emotionally and<br>physically... *tear stains* He also says that Del, Penn, Marissa and I were  
>the only ones who ever visited him in the hospital, cared for him, and...<br>acknowledged him... we visited Georgia and Cali yesterday, and Alex had JUST  
>came out of the hospital and he strained his life and heart just to have GA<br>and CA acknowledge him... the poor boy... York, do you want to come visit him  
>with me when we get back?<p>

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Of course. Alex is strong. He'll pull through.

*sigh of relief* thank god. I don't feel so bad anymore.

Yes, he can. Now what did you have to ask him?

Will do.

hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones

P.S: *wipes away tears* I'm a horrible sister. I never even came to visit him. I do want to, but work and everything. Shit shit shit *punches wall* ouch. I shouldn't have done that... I'll visit him with you. I couldn't face him alone. 


	98. Chapter 98: Texas 23

Jersey devil,

I ain't no ranger. *purple aura* I.. Hate... Chuck... So.. Much...

I don't think your short, just not as tall as Alaska and I.

I got Mexican chocolate.. *rubs bruise* Best eat it quick.

Gracias,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Wrong state. I'm New York, not Jersey.

He he he. *hugs and kisses*

Everyone (except Maryland) is taller then me! It sucks.

ouch ouch! I really shouldn't have punched that wall. *rubs hand* I better get this checked.

Thanks for the chocolate.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	99. Chapter 99: Texas 24

Yorkie,

There, that better?

*Blushes* S-stop that! I probably smell like oil, I'm still finding that crap  
>everywhere. *pulls a string of oil from his hair* Dammit BP... *cough*<p>

I thought Rhode Island was the shortest? But size dosen't matter really.  
>Unless you want competiotion. heheheh..<p>

Oh no! You could have hurt the wall! but I hope that hand feels better soon  
>Chica, trying to make pizza with one hand will be hard.<p>

your welcome. And feel better soon okay?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

*sigh* better then Jersey Devil.

You don't smell like oil anymore. You smell like leather, and being out in the open. It's a good smell. *sigh* that still isn't cleaned up? You can yell at Uncle Eyebrows for that.

Na. He's like, half an inch taller then me.

-_-;; Geez, glad to see your worried about me. The wall is fine. My hand isn't. I think I _might_ have broken it. *sigh* why do I do stupid things like that?

*sigh* I'm heading back home because Alex is sick. I'll see you July fourth for the BBQ.

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: (: thank you!**


	100. Chapter 100: France 7

**A/n: *falls to knees in shock* Is this, really, the 100th letter? *Hands cookies and cakes to all reviewers* thank you for submitting you reviews. I honestly really enjoy reading them and replying! **

**Congratulations to France for being the 100th letter!**

* * *

><p>Oh honhonhonhon~ Hello New York,<p>

Massachusetts is a nasty one, non? If he punched me I might just have to rape  
>him... Punching him wouldn't do much because his face is so ugly it could blow<br>the tops off manhole covers already. I feel bad for him though considering he  
>has Englands genes in him- he got hit with the curse of EE. (England's<br>Eyebrows.)

Hope you get better.

Mon Amor,

France

* * *

><p>France,<p>

Mass can be pretty nasty at times, but he's really nice at times to. He won't punch you, I think. And please don't rape him. That's why you have England.

He may have England's eyebrows, but not as bad. Honestly, they work for Mass. And, honselty, he looks sorta hot with them. *blushing madly*

*shakes head* no! Bad New York! No lusting on your brother!

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: New Jersey said he'll be your friend to! See, not everyone dislikes you!

P.S.S: Please forgive my horrible handwriting. I punched a wall, and I think I broke my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you!**


	101. Chapter 101: California 2

i have returned

so does that mean we aren't going with the plan

awh ok

huggles

Andy "California"

* * *

><p>Andy,<p>

Sorry, this has to be a quick letter. I'm heading onto the plane.

Sorry, no plan this time. Next time he does something wrong you can go at him.

Hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	102. Chapter 102: Texas 25

**Ok, ignore any spelling mistakes. I'm on my grandmother's computer. **

* * *

><p>York,<p>

Okay. I-I can live with that. *blushing*

Well, now you have gloating rights to say your taller than Texas... Though when I'm back to normal it might be diffrent.

Aw... But Uncle Eyebrows gives me the creeps... He keeps on glareing at me...

I hope that hand of yours feels better soon. I'm sorry about taunting you earlier... *little kid eyes* I'm sowwy... *hugs*

Love you,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

>Texas,<p><p>

Sweet heart, I always have gloting rights over you.

Na, he glares at all of us. You get used to it after a while.

Me to. Found out I broke it. Not to badly, I just need a brace, but it's still a pain in the ass. Why do I do stupid things like that?

*hugs back* it' s ok.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	103. Chapter 103: New Jersey 30

**Ok, ignore any spelling mistakes. I'm on my grandmother's computer. **

* * *

><p>*smiles* Don't worry, Alex probably won't be upset, because he hasn't seen you for so long. But he's just pretty disappointed with Georgia because (we lived with Uncle Artie with Del, Penn, Me, Georgia and Alex) they've been together for so long, yet she always ignored him. I remember he cried himself to sleep every night when everybody ignored him aka Georgia. Uncle Arthur always had to sing him lullabies in order for him to sleep. Wait... that's creepy. Bananas (Mass, we always used to call him that because he loved bananas) has thick eyebrows, but Alex doesn't... huh.. wait... what's Alex's nickname again? We all had codenames for each other... mine was Band-Aid... Marianne's was Shower-Flower... Henry's was Super-Sweater.. ah! Alex's was Lobster-Junior!<p>

Band-Aid

P.S.: Bloody hell, Leni! Don't go punching walls *sigh* I guess I'll have to go patch you up, huh? Wait... that's why I was called Band-Aid... right. Alex will be very happy to hear that!

P.S.S.: I highly don't recommend calling Mass Bananas, because he's so embarrassed if the other states except for the first 5 call him that... give him some bananas, will you?

* * *

><p>I understand. And Uncle Eyebrows singing him lullabies isn't weird. He used to tell me a story every night before he went to sleep.<p>

Super-Sweater? Do I even want to know?

I'm all patched up. I've got a brace on. You think I would have learnt not to do that after last time... I'll come see Alex tomorrow. I need some sleep.

Well, Mass is off his rocker. *sweet smile* tell him I said that and I'll kill you. *blows kiss*

hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones


	104. Chapter 104:  Massachusetts 19

**Ok, ignore any spelling mistakes. I'm on my grandmother's computer.**

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

EXCUSE ME YOU PEDOPHILE! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA-

*reads part where Elena said he was hot*

.

.

.

*faints*

Maine: John-nii-chan! What's wrong? JOHN-NII-CHAN!

Rhode Island: Holy s&*(! John's dead!

Conneticut: *shaking him by the collar* YOU CAN'T DIE YOU SORRY F*&%! YOU STILL OWE MY A S%^& TON OF MONEY!

Dear NY

Well... This is Roger S. Jones, other wise known as Connecticut and Tom H. Johns or Rhode Island...oh, and Edna. I guess John's kinda out of commision.

Tom: *in backround* FINALLY! LET'S STEAL HIS STUFF!

Roger: SHUT UP TOM!

Well...anyways hopefully he'll be feeling better soon! Hope your okay!

Love, Tom, Roger, and Edna

* * *

><p>John hides all his money under his bed.<p>

~Elena (NY)


	105. Chapter 105: New Jersey 31

**Back at home after going to the hospital for the baby! She should be home soon! **

* * *

><p>*sighs from nostalgia* Those were wonderful days, weren't they?<p>

Umm... hm... You know Henry is a very composed and intelligent, not to mention  
>kind and rational older brother right? And you know he loves sweaters, right?<br>Well, he absolutely adored them way back, so that's why we called him  
>Super-Sweater...*grins* I still call him that!<p>

Oh thank bloody heavens! *kisses both of your cheeks*

Huh? I don't get it.

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Yeah, they were...

Yeah, from the like, two times we've talked. Of course you still call him that.

Ok, now you're scaring me.

It would take to long to explain.

hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones


	106. Chapter 106: Massachusetts 20

Dear Elena,

*loopy* Huh? Wah? What just happened? And why are Roger and Tom-

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO THE STANELY CUP!

Anyways...dude, what happened? Did I get drunk again or something? You got any  
>idea? Edna, Roger, and Tom are snickering about something...<p>

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Nope. No clue what happened. Hope you find out soon.

Ignore my horrible handwriting. I'm using my left instead of my right because stupid me broke my hand. *looks as brace* Why do you let me do stupid things like that?

What did they do to the Stanley Cup?

Hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	107. Chapter 107: France 8

Oh honhonhon~ My petite New York,

Oh please, do call me Francis. You seem so tigh recently and you need to let  
>lose some of that pent up energy... I could suggest a few way if you so<br>desire?

Do I sense sibling love? Maybe you should tell that eyebrow comment to him.

Honhonhonhon~ You are so cute when you blush.. I wonder if any one else thinks  
>that about you.. *wink wink*<p>

preading the amor, (And hopefully not STD's)

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

*blush* Um, thanks but no thanks.

NO! I don't like Mass. He's a freaking jerk! I'm also not telling him that comment.

*blushes even harder*

Much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	108. Chapter 108: Texas 26

WHEN DO YOU HAVE GLOATING RIGHTS OVER THE LONE STAR STATE. TELL ME ONE THING  
>THAT YOUR BETTER AT THAN ME, AND I CAN TOP IT OFF EASIL-<p>

At this moment I am going to have to stop Texas because he mostly goes into a  
>barage of anger driven maddness. I will not go on because we might have yonger<br>readers that get disturbed by angry borracho. Back to the letter:

... *mutters*

God. You broke it? Gosh I'm sorry 'bout that. Hope it heals quickly.

*blushes*D-dammit New York! S-stop d-doing that. It a-ain't right.

Hope the wrist of yours heals,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

Calm down cowboy. I don't need you blowing up or something.

Yes, I broke it. It's a pain in the ass to deal with.

*ruffles hair* you're adorable when you blush

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	109. Chapter 109: New Jersey 32

Oh yeah, you've only talked to Super-Sweater twice... that sucks...

*rubs back of head, embarrassed* S-sorry, sis... I was just happy that you  
>would recover properly..<p>

Oh ok. I don't even want to know anyways.

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Dude, I just said that. *hits upside head* get with the program.<p>

I know, I know. But you're starting to act more and more like England everyday. Hum, you need an America. Any ideas?

Know about what?

hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones


	110. Chapter 110: New Jersey 33

*sighs* You need to get more Uncle England, Leni...

Never mind.

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>What's that suppose to mean?<p>

Leni Jones


	111. Chapter 111: New Jersey 34

*sigh* Don't be as... blunt as Father. Learn a bit from Uncle England.

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>*huffs* I don't want to be anything like that tea-drinking pervert.<p>

I'm perfectly fine the way I am.

Leni Jones


	112. Chapter 112: France 9

New York,

I'm glad your such tsundere- Mass is such a block head he wouldn't be that  
>much fun to mess with..<p>

OH. I get it! *wink wink* You don't like him. Ha. You Americans always have  
>the most adorable ways of expressing yourselves.<p>

It's true, you can't deny it little bird.

Tell Texas if you can that he's a baby for being scared of his own- poor uncle  
>Francis. I do miss him so, and I'm sorry for almost killing him.<p>

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Tsundere, what is that?

No, I don't. He's annoying and stupid and thinks he's better then me! And what do you mean expressing myself? I express myself just fine!

If you say so...

I will. He might kill me though.

How did you almost kill him?

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: I think your French is fine. The baby's well. She should be home soon, but we're not sure of the exact release date for her yet. **


	113. Chapter 113: Texas 27

NY,

Sorry for screamin' at you earlier- damn oil fumes are getting to me or  
>sumpthin'.<p>

What the- it sounds lik-*Writing is illedgible*

HAHAHAHA! I finally did it! I took that idiot out! Oh. Hi New York. Um, yeah  
>right now I have Texas in a choke hold and I'm sitting on him so I'll write to<br>you soon. 'Kay?

Hope you feel better,

Mexico

* * *

><p>It's fine Tex.<p>

Huh? Mexico, don't hurt my brother. I still want my BBQ.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	114. Chapter 114: New Jersey 35

*sighs* Uncle England is a good man with a heart of gold. He always took care  
>of Alex, and even when he didn't feel well, he always put us in front of his<br>own troubles and needs.

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

*sigh* This isn't even worth the fight. Apparently, I'll have to be the mature one here. I don't want to fight, so let's just agree to disagree here, shall we? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my stack of paperwork I have here.

Sincerely yours,

New York

* * *

><p><strong>An: Damn it. I forgot what I was going to say...**


	115. Chapter 115: Mexico 1

Nueva York,

But why? I hate him and he hates me. *yanks back on his hair* Ha, take that  
>white trash.<p>

Anywho, I think I like Tejas in pain- it really makes me laugh. *starts  
>fraying his hat*<p>

Texas: NOOOOOOOOO! Don't hurt the hat! Anything but the hat!

Mi amiga,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

I'm pretty sure my dad would be pissed.

Oh no, please tell me you didn't fray his hat.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	116. Chapter 116: New Jersey 36

Yeah, true. Good luck with the work.

Band-Aid.

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

He! Done with that! Ok, how's Alex. I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to visit him yet. I can't get there until Saturday. The boss swamped me with work.

Leni Jones


	117. Chapter 117: France 10

Tsundere... Ask Japan. I don;t want to ruin it for ju. And your doing just  
>fine preforming it out by yourself... Well maybe with a little help from moi<br>but other than that I would ask Japan. Or Hungary.

Oh. Long story short I made a colony way back when and it was a complete and  
>utter failure- think Roanoake without the mystery. Everyone just died.<p>

Amor forever,

Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

*sigh* do I even really want to know? If I can get to the next world meeting with my dad I'll ask Japan.

I see. I should ask Virginia what happened to Roanoke.

Ok how are you? I haven't seen you in a while, and I didn't get a chance to visit you while I was in Europe.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	118. Chapter 118: Massachusetts 21

**A/n: Yeah, he is. But Elena does a pretty good job herself. **

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Stop talking to that idiot France. Seriously, he's going to try to rape you or  
>something! Not that I care or anything...<p>

*achem* Anyways, I got a call from Dad yesterday night saying that we're  
>having the annual meeting next week so I just thought I'd tell you in case you<br>didn't get the memo.

Edna, Tom, and Roger all send their love.

Massachusetts and former Massachusetts Bay Coloney area out!

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Mass,<p>

*rolls eyes* Of course you don't care. And I'm a virgin (please read that last part with a scarcastic voice. thank you)

*head desk* really! I didn't get anything. Thanks for telling me. *looks at hand* I'm gonna have to explain this to him, aren't I?

Tell them I said hi and not to annoy you _too_ much. That's my job.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: (: **


	119. Chapter 119: Mexico 2

Nueva York,

HAHAHA, you seriously think I care if that fat cow you call a father gets  
>angry with me! Ha!<p>

Nope. I am fraying it though. I've just been doing it slowly so he can watch  
>as I get pay back for my brother splitting apart and becoming one with you<br>guys. *peels off a string from the hat infront of his face*

Texas: Get. Off. Me. Now.

Adios,

Mexico

* * *

><p>Mexico,<p>

Please don't. Texas might kill you.

Elena Jones (NY)


	120. Chapter 120: France 11

**A/n: You think so! Thank you! It helps when you like in NY. Her accent is more Brooklyn though. I haven't ever heard of a Taxi driver accent though, could you explain it? **

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

*sniff* I just want to see my little boy again... *sniffs dramatically*

I could be better. And then Austria and I got stuck in an elevator together on  
>the way up to a European confrence. Oh honhonhon~ It was fun~ ;D Or at least<br>for moi.

How have tu been though? Your economy is down the toilet and Uncle France is  
>worried about all of you. Your to young to be in financial trouble.<p>

See you soon,

Francis "France" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

*laughs* ok, ok. I understand.

*facepalm* You better hope Hungary doesn't come after you with her frying pan.

Me? Still sorta sick, but I broke my hand punching a wall. -_-;; yeah, don't ask.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	121. Chapter 121: Texas 28

NY,

I am so glad I grew back to my normal size again. Gracias for all the help  
>Chica.<p>

I have Mex locked in a closet. And she's screaming profanity's at me... I  
>don't know whether or not to shoot 'er. She's getting annoying and now a large<br>piece of my hat is in ribbons on the floor. I really want to strangle her but  
>I don't think Spain would be to happt 'bout that. I was wondering if you could<br>suggest something so I don't have to resort to killing her- Or at least thats  
>what Austin's makin' me write right now.<p>

Austin sends her love,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

You're welcome. Hold on, that means you're taller then me again! T.T

Don't shoot her. It wouldn't end to well. Hum, what to do. I don't know. I would ship her down to Brazil or something. Leave her in the Amazon or something.

Tell her I said hi and I love her.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	122. Chapter 122: Massachusetts 22

Dear Elena,

Hey, I'll explain your hand thing to dad if you want me to. It's not a big  
>deal.<p>

Yo, what the heck is going on with Texas and Mexico? Is Mexico trying to mess  
>with us or are they releasing sexual tensions over there. Seriously.<p>

Anyways, I hope your hand gets better. Maine wanted me to send you some  
>lobster rolls, so I'll give them to you with this letter.<p>

Talk to you later.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

*hugs* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

I'm not sure. A little bit of both I think.

That makes to of us. Tell Maine thanks for the lobster rolls. They're really good.

Oh, John, do you know what tsundere means? France said something about it, and I have no clue what it is.

much love,

Leni Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: Poor elena, still trying to find out what tsundere means. She should really just google it. :) **


	123. Chapter 123: Massachusetts 23

Dear, Elena

I know right? Maine's lobster rolls are amazing. Almost as good as my clam  
>chowder. *drooling* Yum. Food.<p>

Achem. And to answer your question tsundere is when a person is irritable on  
>the outside but actually super loving on the inside. Like how England is to<br>Dad.

Hope that helps!

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

And both are almost as good as my pizza! I could really go for some pizza now.

Oh, I see. So sorta like you and me, right? :)

Are dad and uncle eyebrows together yet?

hugs and kisses,

Leni Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: while I'm thinking of it, couldn't you see NY and Mass singing this: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=tfHBPusZg6E&feature=related **

**just remove the (dot) and replace it with an actual one!**


	124. Chapter 124: Texas 29

... *reads the bit about 'tension' in Mass's letter*

Massachusetts, do you relise how much I despise you sometimes? Were siblings  
>you creep.<p>

And yeah. I'm back to towering over people again, and being able to reach door  
>handels.<p>

Thanks for the suggestion, Austin's also happy that I haven't shot 'er... even  
>though she did ruin part of my hat. sigh.<p>

Austin says she's gonna send another jar of air,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

*has fallen on the floor laughing*

Don't remind me Godzilla. You were so cute when you were little. What happened? *kisses on cheek* :)

You can fix the hat, right?

I included some roses with the letter. I think she'll like them. Just tell her to be careful, cause she can cut herself on the thorns.

hugs and kisses,

Elena Jones


	125. Chapter 125: California 3

Elena would you like some cookies

I got bored yesterday and started baking subconciously, and ended up making a  
>pile of cookies as large as the pile of laundry on my hamper.<p>

Please take some. I can't eat all of this. I just bought a new swimsuit, and I  
>don't want to be too big for it before I even use it.<p>

Ask your buddies over there if they want some too.

Fo srs.

Hugs and cookies

Andy "California"

* * *

><p>Is the world round? Yes I want cookies!<p>

*facepalm* andy, why?

*growls* I still have to get a new bikini.

hugs and kisses,

Elena Jones (New York)


	126. Chapter 126: Texas 30

NY,

... Gee. Thanks for the support older sibling.

Har har, very funny. I have no idea how Eyebrows fixed me but he did. Even  
>though I still have an agrivating hunger for churros.<p>

*blushes* I-I have told you I don't like phisical c-contact! Stop it! Or  
>M-Mass' might start saying crap about us or somthin'.<p>

*head-desk* No. But Austin says she can ductape the part that's missing... I'd  
>rather just wear it with out bright pink ductape patchin' it. *sighs and looks<br>at his hat* It only has half of it's brim left... Damn you Maria. (Mexico)

I think Austin's fingers are so numb from the stuff she makes out of hot glue  
>she won't feel it if she pricks herself. Oh- Austin's correcting me. It's not<br>stuff it's modern art. Personally it looks like a bunch of rocks stacked on  
>top of ea- ow- dammit Austin. Don't hot glue a piece of paper to my neck.<p>

In return I'll send some dry rub for your BBQ up there in New York,

Walker "Texas"

* * *

><p>Tex,<p>

:) You're welcome.

Yeah, but that's nothing new.

*pouts in emo corner* that's mean. I don't think Mass will start anything. I hope not.

It's your fault for not paying better attention.

I agree with you. I don't understand people who like that stuff, but to each their own. Austin, behave down there. We need you dad (or else my dad can't see!)

huh? What the difference between dry rub and what I use (wet rub)? Other then all the sex jokes I can make.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New york" Jones


	127. Chapter 127: Massachusetts 24

Dear Elena,

Dude, it's called a joke, Walker. Seriously, take a chill pill.

Oh, and I know right? When will Dad and Uncle England just suck up their huge  
>egos and just admit they like eachother! Jeez, the whole stupid love affair<br>has been going on since the Revoloution. They just need to admit it!

Anyways, things are cool down here. Preparing for the NBA draft, and hoping my  
>boys the Celtics get some good guys. Hope you're doing well!<p>

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Damn, I still need a new nickname for you (since you shot down Johnny).

Don't start anything Mass.

Thank god it's not only me who notices. Perhaps we should give them a push in the right direction.

NBA draft? God, that here already. Lord, I'm so out of it.

hugs,

Leni Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: good thing I'm not the only person who thinks so!**


	128. Chapter 128: New Jersey 37

Nah, that's fine. Lobster-Junior and Maine both send you live lobsters. They  
>say to make seafood, and there's a special little gold one that you have to<br>keep as a pet. Or else Maine might actually stab you to death. Marianne too.

*10 humongous crates of live lobsters and crabs arrive at NY's front door and  
>a little box with the golden lobster*<p>

I got sent a copper colored lobster, and I named it Claribel.

Band-Aid

P.S. Tell Mass I'm going to start calling him Bananas again. He'll be so **  
>off and confused, it'll be great!<p>

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Ya know, I can't really make seafood with my hand. But tell them thanks, and I'll try to make something. hum, I'm having a pizza craving.

I need a name for this little guy *looks at lobster* hum, how about Bruce?

Leni Jones

P.S: Bloody hell, are you trying to get me killed?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Bruce = the name of the Jaws shark. From killer shark to killer lobster. **


	129. Chapter 129: France 12

**A/n: you'll gonna hate me. Prepare for...CHIBI!NEW YORK**

* * *

><p>Elena,<p>

Oh honhonhon~ That is good!

Too late to warn me. *rubs bruise(s)* But thanks.

Aw.. I am sorry, I shall send you some good food with this letter.

Amor,

Francis

* * *

><p>France,<p>

what, why are you writing to me? What's good? How did you get hurt? Thanks for the food (i guess).

~Chibi!Elena (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: *shot* **


	130. Chapter 130: New Jersey 38

Oh right... just make sure the lobsters don't kill you, ok? I will! ...Pizza?  
>I'm having a lemonade craving.<p>

Yeah, sure. Name him whatever you'd like!

Band-Aid

No, tell him I did it, so he'll kill me instead! *dark aura* Hehehe...

* * *

><p>Big Brother! Where are you? I'm in this really nice room, but i'm all alone! I'm scared.<p>

ouch, my hand hurts a lot. How did that happen?

Huh, why would a lobster kill me? Name who what? Who'll kill you?

*sniff* I'm scared

~Chibi! Leni Jones (New York)


	131. Chapter 131: Texas 31

NY,

Yeah, guess your right on that one.

H-hey, you all right? I didn't want to hurt your feelin's or anything?

... My hat... *shoots at Mexico who's trying to get into his yard*

GET OUT DAMN YOU MEXICO.

I'm not a pair of glasses. Dad just likes me better so he named them after me  
>'stead o' one of you guys. *sarcasm*<p>

If your really that much like France I'll leave it to you to look it up by  
>yourself..<p>

Can't wait to see you,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Who are you and how do you know me! Texas, hold on, isn't that Spanish...WHAT'S A SPANISH COLONY DOING TALKING TO ME!<p>

How can you be glasses of ypu're a person. Lord, Uncle England was right. The spanish are a bunch of bloddy idiots.

Why would I be like france?

*shivers* w-w-wwhy do you want to see me!

~Chibi!Leni Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: ): She forgot Texas. I'm a horrible person for that. **


	132. Chapter 132: New Jersey 39

*is Chibi!New Jersey from some wacko spell; is speaking a mixture of French  
>and English*<p>

Bonjour, Dutch Territory! *thinks he is English territory again*

*has a very thick British accent and is dressed in Victorian Era clothing for  
>kids; look it up on google images or wikipedia* It is me, third state des<br>États-Unis d'Amérique, New Jersey. I am with Uncle England, and it is simply  
>excellent here. I am permitted to sip tea, do embroidery, and do many other<br>relaxing activities that the bloody gits that are known as my siblings would  
>loathe for me to do. Parfois, je m'ennuie de ma maison, mais je préfère<br>être Territoire britannique comme avant que d'être partie de l'Amérique. Le  
>territoire néerlandais, je dois y aller maintenant, pour Alexandre est malade<br>et Oncle Arthur souhaite pour moi de s'occuper de ses bronchites, alors qu'il  
>se détend un peu. Marianne et Henry sont de brassage lui le thé, et je dois<br>y aller maintenant. Adieu pour l'instant, le territoire néerlandais!

Arcell Jonathan Kirkland/New Jersey, 3rd State of America

* * *

><p><em>an: possible tranlations *has used google tranlate*: _

_ third state des États-Unis d'Amérique - third state of United States of America,_

_Parfois, je m'ennuie de ma maison, mais je préfère être Territoire britannique comme avant que d'être partie de l'Amérique. Le  
>territoire néerlandais, je dois y aller maintenant, pour Alexandre est malade et Oncle Arthur souhaite pour moi de s'occuper de ses bronchites, alors qu'il se détend un peu. Marianne et Henry sont de brassage lui le thé, et je dois y aller maintenant. Adieu pour l'instant, le territoire néerlandais! - I sometimes miss my home, but I prefer be British territory as before to be part of America. the Dutch territory, I must go now, for Alexander is sick Uncle Arthur and wishes for me to care for her bronchitis, whereas relaxes a little. Marianne and Henry are mixing him tea, and I have go now. Goodbye for now, in the Netherlands!<em>

_Yes, they are probably wrong, but I used google translate..._

* * *

><p>To New Jersey,<p>

Well, I'm New York. I am going to try using English, but I'm still not very good at it... but i'm learning. Father America said I'm learning it quite quickly.

Are we not siblings. Does that mean you think me a git also?

Ik hoop dat deze goed Alex krijgt binnenkort! Ik kan niet wachten om jullie allemaal te ontmoeten! Vader Amerika heeft alleen maar stelde me voor aan het meisje kennen als Virginia. Ze was erg aardig.

Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to write in Dutch.

I must go, my hand is hurting me.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p>(Translations: <em>Ik hoop dat deze goed Alex krijgt binnenkort! Ik kan niet wachten om jullie allemaal te ontmoeten! Vader Amerika heeft alleen maar stelde me voor aan het meisje kennen als Virginia. Ze was erg aardig -I hope that this Alex gets well soon! I cannot wait to meet you all! Father America has only introduced me to the girl know as Virgina. She was very nice.)<em>


	133. Chapter 133: Prussia 1

**A/n: Thank you to savannahamminga for writing in as the awesome Prussia!**

* * *

><p>Hello New York it's me The awesome Prussia!<p>

I need help!

I Have a Major crush on a Certain Pasta Loving Italian, who might like my  
>bruder, i need advice on how to get him, and not get shot in the process<p>

The Awesomeness Prussia

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

I've heard of you from my vader (father).

Hum, have you tried asking him if he like your broer. I'm not sure how else to help you, I'm sorry.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yeah, me + NY aren't that good at all this love stuff. Sorry Prussia**


	134. Chapter 134: Texas 32

New York/ New Amsterdam,

I'm speakin' English kid. I ain't no Spanish colony no more. (God it happened  
>again.) I've already become English territory.<p>

Finally, someone that makes sense. I ain't no pair of glasses. I'm going to  
>ignore that next statement...<p>

Chica, your my Sister, I gonna help you through this like you did for me okay?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Well, father America said my name is New York, so I'm assuming that's my name.

How did you become an English territory? I thought you were Spain's.

I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Huh? How are we siblings. How did I help you? I don't understand. 

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: that makes two know. Who else will fall under this spell? Who cast this freaking spell anyway?  
><strong>


	135. Chapter 135: New Jersey 40

Since you are Father America's daughter, I suppose we are siblings. Tell me,  
>Dear New York, how old are you? (She'd probably be 4, just saying, since chibi<br>NJ is 7) I am but 7 years old. I have not seen you before, Dutch Territory. I  
>suppose I left for England before we met, oui? Alesan Kirkland is my, I mean<br>our, 6 year old brother, who is older than you and younger than me. He is an  
>ailing child and he is always sick. Henri and Mallorie are our siblings, who<br>are also English Territory. My cold sister who is the 4th state of America is  
>Elisabeth Kirkland, and she is unsociable and quite rude, frankly.<p>

I hope Alesan gets better soon, Dutch Territory. Do you have lobsters in your  
>house, dear? There is a golden one that you can't cook, but you must raise him<br>as a pet. He is a docile lobster, and you must take very good care of him. I  
>have a copper one whom I have named Claribel.<p>

Arcell Jonathan Kirkland/New Jersey, 3rd State of America

* * *

><p>How old am I? I think I'm around four, like you said.<p>

Father America said I could meet all the other states soon. But I don't know where he is now.

I see. I must ask, which colonies are our siblings?

Ok. I like this gold one. There's a note that says Bruce on it. Is that it's name?

~Chibi! Elena Jones (New York)


	136. Chapter 136: America 1

**A/n: Thank you to _Ant Carrying A Rubber Tree _(btw, awesome user-name) as America. **

* * *

><p>Dear New York,<p>

I think I may need you to come with me to a world meeting, so you are now my  
>back up! Be honored, because I AM THE HERO~! YOU ARE NOW ON THE MORAL SUPPORT<br>SQUAD!

Heroic Love From,

Alfred "America" Jones

PS - Why is France telling me that you are so 'tsundere' toward Massachusetts?  
>And that it is so 'incest'?<p>

* * *

><p>Father America,<p>

A world meeting? What is that? But I am honored to be chosen. But may you first take me to see my siblings? You promised that you would take me.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

P.S: I do not understand, what's tsundere and incest?


	137. Chapter 137: Massachusetts 25

**A/n: I see. I don't think things are going to go to well between these two though. **

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Ello sister dear. Oh please do stop all of your foreign talk or I shall be  
>inclined to tell Uncle England. It's not good Puritan behavior.<p>

I do wish for your return to good health, I'll be sure to pray in church.

Now I must be off, all of my little sibilings are in need of dinner.

With love, Chibi!Massachusetts (or Massachusetts Bay Coloney)

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

Do not tell me what to do. If I wish, I will speak in another language.

I suppose I should thank you for this.

*huffs*

~chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: see, what did I tell ya?**


	138. Chapter 138: New Jersey 41

I believe 4, Dutch Territory.

Actually, you won't be able to see the first 5 including me very soon, for we  
>won't return for at least 3 years.<p>

..I'm sorry Dutch Territory, but there are too many.

That's good. Alesan sent a bunch of lobster to you. I think so... Bruce is its  
>name.<p>

Arcell J. Kirkland/New Jersey, 3rd State of America

* * *

><p>Ok, so I'm four then!<p>

Oh, that's fine. Father America said something about taking me to some "World Meeting". Perhaps Uncle England will bring you all.

Oh, I understand.

Bruce, it is such a strange name. Is it an English name?

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)


	139. Chapter 139: Scotland 6

Dear my awesome neice new york

SORRY i havnt been writting back quikly iv been busy...

Btw have yo seen Glasgow hes dissapeared again...weirdly so has Edinburgh...if  
>you dee them tell them to get there butts home right now<p>

howz textas?

have you seen Le Frog latly hes been avoiding me for some reasone i you see  
>him tell him i found his aughter Paris passed out in my lawn yesterday and hes<br>to came and get her right now

Lots of love Aunt Caladonia

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Oh, you are Scotland, correct? I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.

I'm sorry, but I have not seen the people are looking for.

Texas? Why would you ask me and not Spain? Wait, Texas said something about him and I being related, so is that why you ask?

I'm sorry, I have not seen France lately.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)


	140. Chapter 140: Texas 33

New York,

It's a long story.. I don't want to talk about it.

Nah, it's fine Chica, *ruffles hair* Your pretty cute when your not trying to  
>step on my feet.<p>

I'm adopted. Not your real sibling. And I when through the same phase where I  
>thought I was Spainsh territory, so now we can both say we've been kids twice.<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Oh, um, ok. I'm sorry for prying.

*pushes hand away* Please don't do that. I hate having my hair ruffled.

Oh, I understand now. You said something about me helping you, is that when I helped you? While you thought you were Spanish territory?

Can you tell me why my hand hurts so much also?

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm assuming Tex means he thinks it's Mass, but Mass is a kid too. **


	141. Chapter 141: France 13

hahaha! It's a mini New York! Your so cute and adorable~

Oh honhonhon-*as he laughs he slowly starts to shrink*-honhonhon

Oh Crap! where am I?

Chibi!Francis "France" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>France,<p>

*looks* Hey! We're the same size now. That's pretty cool.

~Chibi! Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: Not France too!**


	142. Chapter 142: Texas 34

New York,

It's fine, Chica. You didn't know.

Um. Okay. Sorry. *fidgets awkwardly*

Oh. You punched a wall when you didn't have amnesiea- and broke it.

Well er, if you need help just ask,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Huh, I punched a wall. *carefully touches hand* so I broke my hand. I should wrap it. Thank you for telling me.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	143. Chapter 143: Texas 35

New York,

Okay, stay where you are. I'm going to come and get you. I don't want some  
>perv like France getting to you..<p>

Just stay by where ever you are and I'll be there soon.

Texas

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Ok. I'm at this really nice place with a gold lobster. I managed to find something for my hand. I'll see you soon!

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: She's just at her house Texas. Don't worry. **


	144. Chapter 144: Scotland 7

Dear new york

what has hapened to you hen?

id it has something to do with Iggy ill get you back to normal dont you worry

lots of love Caladonia ( scotland )

* * *

><p>Scotland,<p>

I'm unsure of what has happened to me.

Iggy, would that be England? How could he have done something if I haven't even met him? But I suppose I shall not worry. Worrying would do little good anyway.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	145. Chapter 145: Texas 36

Ah, okay. Thats good. And a lobster? Whats that- you no what. Never mind. I  
>won't ask.<p>

But yeah, I'm bringing Churros, my gila monster with me so you have someone to  
>play with.<p>

Just don't run off,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I don't know. But Big Brother New Jersey said not to cook him. Apperently I'm suppost to raise him or something. He's sorta cute. He's name is Bruce.

Churros? Are they good? Are they sweet? A gila monster? That sounds scary.

I won't.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	146. Chapter 146: New Jersey 42

All right, Dutch Territory!

...I know that Uncle Arthur often leaves us alone in the house to go to world  
>meetings, but he has not yet taken us to any World Meetings yet. I do not<br>believe that he will until we are all older.

After all, Henri is also only 7, and he is the oldest of us all, just older  
>than Mallorie and I by several days. Alesan is also not well enough to even<br>get out of bed.

I regret at not being able to count all our siblings, Dutch Territory. I  
>apologize.<p>

I'm... not sure.. you can rename him if you want. Alesan has a silver one  
>named Madeleine.<p>

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>New Jersey,<p>

You do not have to call me Dutch Territory. You may call me New York.

Oh. So then why is Father America taking me?

So you are one of the oldest. I see. I know that Texas is a sibling of ours. He said he's coming to see me! I think that's very nice of him.

It's fine. I'll ask Texas how many siblings we have.

I have grown used to Bruce. I think I will keep that name.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)


	147. Chapter 147: Texas 37

New York,

Okay, right now the plane is over Chicago. So I should be there relativly  
>soon.<p>

Until then,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Ok. Hum, Chicago. That sounds familiar.

Oh, Texas, how many siblings do I have? New Jersey is unsure.

I'll see you soon!

~Chibi!Elena "New York" Jones


	148. Chapter 148: Texas 38

New York,

Alot. You have fifty siblings including me and Jersey.

yeah, try not to get in trouble in that amount of time okay?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Ok. So there are fifty of us. Do we all get along?

I won't get into trouble. I'm sitting here with Bruce.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	149. Chapter 149: Massachusetts 26

**A/n: hum, I did this one already. I'll do it again, just cause I love Mass and New York**

* * *

><p> Dear Elena,<p>

Ello sister dear. Please do stop talking forgein talk or I'll have to call up  
>Uncle England. It isn't good Puritan behavior.<p>

I'll pray for your healing in church. But I feel like I was doing something  
>with a book and now I feel rather strange...<p>

Well, my little siblings need dinner. Talk to you soon

Much Love, Chibi!Massachusetts (Mass Bay Coloney)

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

Didn't I already tell you about this? Don't tell me what to do!

Something with a book. Could it be magic?

Whatever. Have fun cooking.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	150. Chapter 150: Texas 39

**A/n: Yes, yes he does.**

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Phhff. Hardly. I'm suprized someone isn't dead yet.

But as far as I know, us to are friends. So if you need anything just ask me,  
>okay?<p>

Take care, I don't want you hurt..

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Oh. I thought if we are siblings, we would be friends. But I'm happy we are friends. You are nice for a Spanish colony. I'll be careful.

Can't wait to see you!

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: HEY! You got letter 150! Congrats!**


	151. Chapter 151: New Jersey 43

Dutch Territory, I'm sorry that I'm not calling you by your real name, but  
>I've been taught to be formal.<p>

How are you and Bruce getting along? Claribel and I are getting along very  
>well, and Alesan is sleeping next to Madeleine right now. Bruce likes to eat<br>lettuce and salmon, by the way.

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>Well then, can you please call me Elena? I find it very insulting to be called a territory.<p>

We're getting along fine. He's asleep right now. That's good to know.

~chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	152. Chapter 152: Texas 40

**A/n: Yeah, that's one of the coolest things ever!**

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

I wish it were so Chica. I really do.

I'm landing right now, so I should be there in about fifteen minutes.

till then Chica,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Me too.

I'll see you soon. I think I'll take a nap with Bruce.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	153. Chapter 153: New Jersey 44

*smiles* I apologize, Elena. I think I shall call you Leni instead to make you  
>feel comfortable.<p>

That's good. These lobsters love to sleep and eat, but they never fight unless  
>they have to defend themselves and their masters.<p>

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>Thank you. I like Leni. It's cute. May I call you Arcell?<p>

I can see. Bruce is fun. I like sleeping with him.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	154. Chapter 154: New Jersey 45

Of course, dear.

That's good. And try to keep these lobsters out of harm and out of the way of  
>other animals... these lobsters can get very hostile if provoked...<p>

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ok. Thank you! How is our brother? Is he feeling better yet? What's Uncle England like? Have you met this guy Massachusetts, cause he seems like a jerk to me.<p>

I'll take good care of Bruce. I promise.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	155. Chapter 155: Texas 41

New York,

Hey, I'm here. (Why d-does it h-have to be s-so cold...)

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

ok, hold on. It's not cold here. It's perfectly fine.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	156. Chapter 156: New Jersey 46

*laughs* So many questions!

Alesan is getting a bit better, but he is still seriously sick. Uncle  
>England.. Ask Father. I have never seen Massachusetts before.<p>

That's good.

Arcell

* * *

><p>Arcell,<p>

I'm sorry, I'm just very curious. I'm glad that Alesan is getting better. I suppose, next time I speak to father. Massachuesetts, from the times I've spoken to him, is a relgious person through and through. He seems very annoying.

I'm with Texas now! He's really nice, and has this really cool hat! He brought some food, he calls it pizza, which is really good! I like Texas, I'm sure you would to Arcell!

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	157. Chapter 157: Texas 42

**A/N: would you believe that's a joke here in NY?**

* * *

><p> New York,<p>

Kid, if you live in a place where peoplee go swimming on christmas in a cold spring cause it's hot out. This is cold for me.

Thanks for lettin' me in,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

really? It's to cold here. But it's warm today.

You're welcome.

Don't cook Bruce (my gold lobster)

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	158. Chapter 158: Massachusetts 27

Dear Elena,

M-M-Magic? That's against the word of god! Witchcraft is evil! Pure evil! When the people find stuff like that people get hung!

And anyways, sister, being religious is part of the principles I was founded under. The church bring many people together. It also gives us an opportunity to help us teach children valuable skills like reading and arthimitic! *dreamy face* ah education is such a wonderful thing.

Anyways, who is this Texas you've been talking to? And I hope you are well.

John K. Kirkland

Chibi!Mass (Mass bay colony)

* * *

><p>John,<p>

May I call you John?

How else do you explain what you were doing?

Go preach to someone else.

Texas? We he is, sorry, _was_ a Spanish colony. He's English territory now. He's really nice! He brought me some food called pizza that was really good.

I found out I broke my hand punching a wall. I can not remember why though.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (New York)


	159. Chapter 159: New Jersey 47

No, it's fine dear. You haven't seen England before, oui? I'm glad as well. Alesan is very curious to know about you, so could you tell him in the next letter?

*thinks* I am quite religious myself, but not quite as religious as the Massachusetts Bay Colony. I am more tolerant than he is.

*scoffs* I do not wish to converse with Spanish territory, thank you very much. But if you say he is nice... well, tell him I say hello from 18th century England.

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>No, I haven't seen England before.<p>

About me? There's not much to tell. I'm four, have red hair, blue eyes. I'm curious and try to be polite. I enjoy reading, although I'm not very good at it.

That's good. I don't really want a lecture in religion anyway (you may add not very religious to the things to tell Alesan).

He's not Spanish territory anymore brother. He said he's English now.

I also found out there are fifty of us.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	160. Chapter 160: New Jersey 48

That is what I thought.

Ah I see. I have auburn hair,cold ice blue eyes, no freckles, I enjoy  
>reading, drinking tea, sewing, studying, and embroidery. I like a calm and<br>polite life, not the savage life that many people live. Alesan wanted to tell  
>you about himself, but he's not well enough to write, so I shall write<br>instead. Alesan has black hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes that sparkle and  
>are warmer than my ice blue eyes, he's fair and sweet, and he loves reading.<br>He also likes music and singing, and he's very good at it. He's... overly  
>polite and formal.<p>

Henri: He has caramel colored hair and dark brown eyes, and he loves sweaters  
>and wears a sweater vest everyday. He's stern but very kind and considerate.<p>

Mallorie: She has shoulder length brown hair and warm blue eyes like Alesan,  
>and she's very kind and protective.<p>

Elisabeth: She's a pretty girl with violet eyes and blond hair, but she's rude  
>and cruel and she hates us, especially Alesan.<p>

We in England are more tolerant than the Puritans.

Oh, all right. That's good.

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>Arcell,<p>

It is? Ok.

Am I the only one with red hair. I feel so left out. But everyone, except Elisabeth, sounds so nice. I would like to hear Alesan sing sometime. Maybe once he is better. Why is Elisabeth so mean?

Ok, as long as no one gives me a lecture on religion, I'm fine. Bruce says hi.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: had these sitting on my laptop all day, but couldn't get to them! The bro turned 9 today, so we were out all day celebrating. **


	161. Chapter 161: Texas 42

New York,

Maybe to you. it ain't hot out at all to me.

And I won't cook Bruce. (I love the name you picked) I don't eat peoples pets.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Well, you should spend more time in New York then.

Good. He might hurt you. At least, big brother said they can be big meanies when they want to be.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: Big meanies. ^-^ Ya gotta love kids. **


	162. Chapter 162: Spain 1

**A/n: Thank you to whoever wrote in as Spain! **

* * *

><p>Hola Nueva York!<p>

Hahaha! I heard you excepting letters so I had to write to you! Mi Romano says  
>hi evenb though he expresses it by headbutting me in the stomach~ he's so cute<br>that way~ *complete obliviousness*

So how have tu been lately? Has Amerika been treating you well? Would you like  
>some churros?<p>

Espana

* * *

><p>*shaking as she writes*<p>

S-s-spain!

W-w-why are you writing to me? S-s-shouldn't you be writing to Mexico or another one of your territories?

Father A-a-america has been treating me fine.

*stops shaking* Churros? Texas gave me some. They're really good. May I please have some? *puppy dog face*

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	163. Chapter 163: Massachusetts 28

Dear Elena,

*POOF*

Woah... I feel like I just went completely old time Puritan again. That's  
>freaking weird as hell. OH CRAP why the heck is all my magic gear out! And<br>crap! Why is Roger and Tom and Edna all little kids! Shooot! What the heck did  
>I do?<p>

Freaked out!Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Massachusetts,<p>

*huffs* Any you said magic was a sin. You hypocrite.

Who are Roger and Tom and Edna? Are they our siblings too?

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)


	164. Chapter 164: America 2

Dear New York,

Oh god, not again... *facepalm* *looks to the sky* I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL  
>YOU IGGY! So, anyway, a world meeting is a meeting with all the countries. And<br>you should be honored! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!

Love,

Father America

PS - I don't know. I thought you might because you are friends with him now.

PPS - Where is Jersey and France anyways?

* * *

><p>Father America,<p>

Iggy is Uncle England, correct? Why would you kill him? I think that jerk Massachusetts did something though.

A meeting with all the countries? I'd be happy to go! I'm sure Texas will help me prepare.

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)

P.S: Why would I be friends with France?

P.P.S: Jersey is in England, and I'm assuming France is in France.

* * *

><p><strong>An: He, I think Elena's gonna be back to normal soon. I'm sorta tired of her being a kid. **


	165. Chapter 165: New Jersey 49

**A/n: you'll gonna hate me in 3...2...1.**

* * *

><p>*nods*<p>

I was born with red hair, but I do not have any freckles. Don't feel left out,  
>dear.<p>

*thinks* Yes, everybody here is good-natured and very friendly, except for  
>Elisabeth. Uncle England is also very kind. Alesan has a very rich voice, and<br>I look forward to see how good he can become. He practices a lot and Uncle  
>England loves to hear him sing. I'm not sure why, love.<p>

All right. *eyes widen* He can TALK?

Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>Arcell,<p>

Dude, of course I can talk. Have you ever know a lobster that can't talk?

Elena said she felt faint, so Texas put her to bed.

Shoot dude, the cat's looking at me. Later

~Bruce the killer lobster

* * *

><p><strong>An: (: Introducing the world's greatest OC...BRUCE THE KILLER LOBSTER! Elena will be back soon, I really just wanted to mess with Jersey...*sees next letter is Mass'* and John. **


	166. Chapter 166: Massachusetts 29

What? You're a kid to?

And wait... how am I a hypocrite?

Oh and Tom, Roger, and Edna are our siblings.

Oh crap. What the heck did I do? I should be able to reverse the chibifying  
>spell with a potion. I'll try to make one ASAP. And...<p>

Actually, I forgot how cute Maine was when she was a little kid. *dreamy sigh*

Just don't do anything stupid! Stay safe!

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Johnny,<p>

Dude, you're the one Elena's competing with? Dude, she could have done sooooo much better. Shit, she's coming. If anyone asked, we never talked.

~Bruce the Killer Lobster

* * *

><p>Mass,<p>

Huh, how did my paper get wet? hum...*doesn't see Bruce's letter*

No, I am not a kid. A kid is a baby goat. I am a child.

You preach about how witchcraft is wrong, then you go and do it! What else should I call you, a saint?

I see.

Whatever. *huffs*

I don't care *hurt inside*

I won't Texas is looking after me!

~Chibi!Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: You should write that statement again when Elena is back to normal.**


	167. Chapter 167: New Jersey 50

*faints onto floor while Henri and Mallorie try to wake him up*

Dear Bruce...

This is his lobster, Claribel speaking... He never knew that we could talk..  
>he has just fainted and I am very scared for his sanity.. Please go easy on<br>him...

Ah, that's all right! Arcell is resting right now trying to regain his  
>mentality...<p>

Well, we the metallic lobsters can talk regularly and also write as well, oui?  
>*tweaks golden antennae ribbon* I would appreciate it if you Bermuda Coast<br>lobsters would be more polite, like me, a French copper lobster. Madeleine is  
>from the Malaysian coast. She is a Borneo Platinum lobster. She is quiet and<br>softspoken, like her dear owner Alesan. I would also appreciate using kinder  
>words that are more.. formal.<p>

~Claribel

* * *

><p>Claribel,<p>

*shrug* sure fine.

I ain't changing sista! If ya got a problem with that, to freaking bad! You French lobsters have*writting trails off*

Claribel, sorry. This is New York. I apologize for Bruce's behavior. He's a little erratic. I did not know Arcell did not know about the lobsters being able to talk. I hope he wakes up soon...

*POOF*

huh, what's going on...Claribel, you're writing? Shit, Jersey fainted. Crap. BRUCE! I'm gonna fry that lobster! (Not really, more like hold him over a steaming pot of water until he begs for mercy.)

Tell my brother and sister to pour hot tea on Aiden, Arcell, what ever he's calling himself. I swear, I'm gonna kill Mass when I get my hands on him.

~Elena "New York" Jones (and Bruce the Killer Lobster)

* * *

><p><strong>An: so it looks like Elena's back to normal. By the way I love your opening. Funny as heck.**


	168. Chapter 168: New Jersey 51

**A/n: I'm a horrible person. I've been meaning to do these all day! (well, at least after I got home from the beach) And I wound up totally forgetting about them! **

* * *

><p>*sighs* Arcell never knew because I was always so quiet. Dear, try to teach that Bermuda Coast lobster some manners. If he doesn't listen, try to feed him roses; it'll throw him off completely. I think he's waking up.<p>

Yes, dear, I'm writing for Arcell. He's understanding that I can talk and write. Oh dear...

Well, he's already woken up and he's taking it quite well. Why would you kill Massachusetts Bay Colony?

~Claribel and Arcell J. Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ok, Arcell? Wait, you haven't called yourself that in, like forever. It's been Aiden for as long as I can remember.<p>

(Bruce: I don't need any manners you stuck up prat!) Is she really that bad? (Bruce: she's a boring lobster who thinks it's her business to act prissy and boss us around) So it's the lobster version of New Jersey.

It's Mass' fault we all were turned back into kids. I swear, the second I get my hands on him, I'm gonna ring his freaking neck!

~Leni Jones and Bruce the Killer Lobster


	169. Chapter 169: Spain 2

New York?

Why are you afriad? Has Tejas been beating you or something? I can talk to him if you want, he is much like mi Romanito.

Thats good. I don't want that burger eating man doing anything to any of you~ Your so adorable when your children. Sigh. I remember whe Tejas led me on a wild goose chase for el Dorado... *sighs happily* He was so cute then...

Si, churros. fried dough with sugar and cinnamon. *hands you a plate of churros*

I got to go remove Romano's head from being stuck in the couch~

Espana

* * *

><p>Spain,<p>

Sorry about that. Someone cast a spell that turned me and some other states into children again. You should still talk to texas though. Oh, and thank you for your help when Texas was a child.

Yes, he was. Now he's...Texas.

Thank you. *hands pizza* hope you like.

Tell Romano I said hello. How did his head get stuck in the couch?

Much love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	170. Chapter 170: New Jersey ? 52

*writes*

*has a headache* Dude... I feel like I was Arcell again from the 1800's... My  
>head...<p>

I've always been called Arcell, as far as I can remember. I represent the Isle  
>of Jersey of Great Britain, not really New Jersey. I'm sorry about Claribel's<br>pickiness. The name of Claribel's species is very misleading. She is from the  
>Mediterranean Coast, next to Monaco. I guess she caught her worrying habits<br>from Monaco. She worries constantly, especially for lobsters like Bruce. She  
>believes that rude lobsters' egotistical personalities and vulgar language<br>will get them eaten. She may sound prissy, but she's actually really worried.  
>Madeleine always stays quiet, like Alex nowadays. She's a cute and sweet<br>lobster; Bruce should meet Madeleine and Claribel. Both lobsters are really  
>kind, refined, and sweet, though Claribel just worries her antennae off most<br>of the time.

I know that I don't represent New Jersey, but I will for the sake of Dad,  
>because he doesn't know this.<p>

Arcell Kirkland/Isle of Jersey

* * *

><p>Wait, WHAT! Arcell, you've been writing to me <em>as <em>New Jersey. So you're the isle of Jersey? *leans back in bed* dear lord. My head hurts.

~Elena Jones (New York)

P.S: Bruce here. Tell Claribel not to worry. I'm too awesome to be eaten!


	171. Chapter 171: New Jersey? 53

*tears up* I don't know who I am, anymore... I don't know if I'm New Jersey or  
>the Isle of Jersey... My head hurts even more than yours...<p>

~I don't know. Don't have a name anymore.

P.S. A-All right, Bruce dear. This is Claribel. Since you're so confident  
>about this, I trust your judgment, but still be alert, all right darling?<br>*smiles a little lobster smile*

* * *

><p>Don't worry love. Do you want me to come get you? I'll make some tea and we'll talk.<p>

~Elena Jones (New York)

P.S: Bruce the killer lobster here! Thanks Clara! I'm always alert!


	172. Chapter 172: New Jersey 54

I've recently found out accidentally that I used to be the Isle of Jersey, but  
>I've always been New Jersey, so I'm really confused.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, so you're New Jersey? Ok, that helps *thinks: at least I know who I'm talking to*<p>

Hum, maybe it's something like with Germany and the Holy Roman Empire, where you were just reincarnated. I remember Britain telling me once that the Isle of Jersey got a new personification. Could that be it.

~Elena Jones and Bruce

* * *

><p><strong>An: you have succeeded in confusing me. **


	173. Chapter 173: New Jersey  Connecticut 1

Hey, New York.

I heard another conversation that America was having with England, and it's  
>confirmed: I've never actually been part of this family. I've always been the<br>Isle of Jersey, but I was taken in as New Jersey, as America needed a  
>personification for it. I am the Isle of Jersey.<p>

*tears up* I'm departing for England tomorrow morning. I have grown to love  
>America. Even though we aren't siblings, you'll always be a sister to me in my<br>heart.

Arcell J. Kirkland/Isle of Jersey

P.S. T-this is Claribel *is lobster-crying* Bruce... I've been in America this  
>entire time, but dear Arcell was just going delirious... I'll never see you,<br>even though I've always wanted to meet you *cries*

P.S.S. Alexander and Madeleine want to say something.

Hey, sis.

I'm kind of sad that Aiden, I mean Arcell, was never our brother. He's a good  
>person, you know? He was a brother to me, and he will always be one. Have you<br>truly grown to love somebody, but get torn apart because you've never  
>appreciated them, but then they're gone? I feel that way, sis. He's always<br>been Uncle England's son, and he never knew himself. I sure will miss him,  
>Leni. Will you? I've grown to truly love him as brother, even though we are<br>not blood related. Have you?

Alexander Jones/Connecticut

P.S.S.S. H-hello, Bruce. I am Madeleine. I will be seeing you sometime soon.  
>That is all I have to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

I just got you back, an you're leaving again? It's just a vacation, right? You're not gonna be gone forever, right? It better be. You're can't leave me here all alone. Who else is suppose to keep me and Mass from fighting?

No, you have to be New Jersey. It would make no sense, to take the isle and put it as a state.

Elena Jones.

P.S: Bruce here. Don't worry Clara. We'll meet. It's just take a while.

* * *

><p>Alex,<p>

It's good to see you're feeling well enough to write.

Yes, Alex, I have. I've know heart break before.

I've always loved Jersey. You used to tease us about how there was this connection between us, remember? It was just natural. When he leaves, it'll be weird, cause he won't be near.

Elena Jones

P.S: Bruce here. Can't wait to meet you!

* * *

><p><strong>An: You're an evil person, putting Elena through this. What's she gonna do?**


	174. Chapter 174: Massachusetts 30

Dear Elena,

I'm super sorry about what happened. Salem- well she's my talking cat.  
>Anyways, I was in the middle of a spell when she knocked a bunch of random<br>ingredients into the cauldron... And well, you know the result.

Salem: Johnnnnnn... I'm hungry~

John: Shut up you stupid cat!

Well... Anyways, sorry.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

It's fine. It appears most of the damage has been undone.

(Bruce: tell that cat to stay away)

Hey, John...ya know what, never mind. *kisses cheek* I love you.

~Elena "New York" Jones


	175. Chapter 175: New Jersey  Connecticut 2

I'm not sure, but I'd HOPE that it wouldn't be permanent. I think I'm just  
>going for a family reunion for a couple of weeks, returning for 1-2 years, and<br>then going back for good. Alex is really sad about this.

Don't worry, Elena. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry  
>((xD lmao from one of my favorite songs)). You need to go on with your life<br>and forget about me.

Arcell/Isle of Jersey

P.S. Claribel wants to speak here.

*sniffs* I might see you in a few weeks... t-that's good, right?

-

*letter is stained and wrinkled from crying*

S-sis... d-did ya hear the news? I feel like I'm dead, but much worse. New  
>Jersey was the home where my heart was. Everybody in our family is the home<br>where my heart belongs. I guess we can't be the tri-state area if there isn't  
>even a 3rd state, huh? *even more wrinkled and writing is too blurry to read*<p>

Alexander Jones

P.S. *smiles a tiny smile* Yeah, I'm seeing you today at the airport.

* * *

><p>I see. I need to think. *leaves*<p>

...

...

yo, Bruce here. Elena threw these at me and told me to answer them. Then she locked herself in her room. Damn, this is gonna come back to bite somone in the ass.

~Bruce the Killer Lobster.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry guys, Elena's gonna go MIA for a while. Now's the time to ask anything and everything, because Bruce can't keep his mouth shut. **


	176. Chapter 176: Massachusetts 31

*turns as red as a tomato and starts steaming*

I-I love you to? Um...uh...

Maine: *pouting* Why dont you get like that when I kiss you?

John: *facepalms*

Rhode Island: GET SOME!

John: *starts strangling him* SHUT UP!

* * *

><p>Bruce: *reads letter* I'm not touching this one. *bangs on elena's door*<p>

NY: what?

Bruce: Letter from Mass *slips letter under door*

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Don't kill anyone John. We don't need to lose anyone else.

Elena Jones (NY)


	177. Chapter 177: Claribel Madeleine 1

**A/n: ok! You're still mean for forcing NY to go through this though. (kidding, kidding)**

* * *

><p>Claribel:<p>

Poor Elena! We didn't mean to turn her like this! This was going to happen  
>eventually, so the sooner the better, as you might say. Madeleine and Alex are<br>sleeping on the floor here... so I must stay quiet. Oh wait, Madeleine's  
>waking up...<p>

-

Maddie: Claribel, what on earth are you doing?

Clara: I'm writing a letter to Bruce!

Maddie: Right... I saw him today...

Clara: Ooh, was he nice?

Maddie: Yes, he was.

-

W-well, Bruce honey, we send our consolations to New York! I"m staying here in  
>America because lobsters aren't allowed on planes..<p>

Claribel + Madeleine

* * *

><p>Claribel and Madeleine,<p>

I will, if she ever comes out of her room again. I got her to answer one letter, but then she stormed out. This isn't gonna end well for anyone.

~Bruce the Killer Lobster


	178. Chapter 178: Claribel  Madeleine 2

**A/n: It's fine! We need drama, and I wanted an excuse to write a different side of Elena. **

* * *

><p>Claribel: Thank you, darling!<p>

Madeleine: Wonderful. An angry redhead storming about and killing people.

Claribel: *hisses* Maddie...

Maddie: ...sorry...

Claribel: W-well, make sure you stay safe, and don't get yourself killed!

Claribel + Madeleine

* * *

><p>Claribel and Madeleine,<p>

Actually, she just might... Oh, Elena! Ya wanta answer some mail?

(NY: ...I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you later. *leaves*)

-_-;; Great. I should go after her. If only i could reach the doorknob...Wait, she didn't even offer to get me anything!

~Bruce the killer lobster


	179. Chapter 179: Massachusetts 33

Dear Elena,

What exactly is up with you lately? You seem really depressed. You know...you  
>can tell me stuff. It's not like I care if you do or anything! I just...you<br>know.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Dude, Elena ain't here at the moment. She said she was gonna get something to eat and hasn't come back yet. I don't know when she'll be back.<p>

Didn'y you hear? New Jersey isn't new Jersey. He's the Isle of Jersey or something. So he's leaving for a little bit, coming back, then leaving again. Elena was a mess when she first found out. But now, she like, shut down or something.

I hope she comes back soon. It's lonely here.

~Bruce the Killer Lobster


	180. Chapter 180: Massachusetts 34

Dear Elena...or Bruce,

Woah...what? That's wicked confusing dude. But if he's not New Jersey, who is?

And crap! You mean Elena hasn't come back yet? *super worried* Oh no. That's  
>not good.<p>

If Elena doesn't come back soon, just tell me and I'll go look for her.

Worried Sick!Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Dude, he's the Isle of Jersey. According to him, they needed someone for New Jersey, so they used him.<p>

She hasn't come back yet. She said she was gonna get something to eat and left. And she-speak of the devil!

(NY:...What are you doing?) Writting to Mass. You wanta take over. (NY:...No. I'm gonna go to my room.)

What was that all about? Normaly she gets really happy whenever she sees a letter for her.

~Bruce the Killer Lobster


	181. Chapter 181: Claribel Madeleine 3

Claribel: *sweatdrops* E-eh..

Madeleine: Alex, can you go get Bruce? He's in New York house alone.

Alex: I-I'll have Maine do it. I'm not feeling well, sorry Maddie.

Maine: *goes over to New York's house* Bruce? Where are you? *opens door,  
>picks up Bruce because NY's ignoring him, brings him to CT's house*<p>

Maine: Here you go, Big Brother~

CT: Thanks a lot, Maine.

Maine: *goes back to her house*

Claribel: *is smaller than Madeleine and Bruce* *is hiding behind flowers*

* * *

><p>*looks around* where's Bruce? *sees letter* oh, ok.<p>

It's porbably better if he stays there for a little bit anyway.

Alex, take good care of Bruce. Don't let him get into to much trouble.

~Depressed!Elena Jones(NY)


	182. Chapter 182: Massachusetts 35

Dear Bruce,

Tell New York I'm coming up to see her, right now. And Make sure she doesn't  
>do anything too stupid.<p>

I owe you one, do you want some salt water taffy or something?

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

You don't have to come get me! I'm fine! I'm not gonna do anything stupid. My hand is still hurt from puching that wall.

Bruce is with some other lobsters at Jersey's house. I think Alex is watching them.

~Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: just come up Mass. She's faking being happy!**


	183. Chapter 183: Claribel Madeleine 4

Madeleine: Bruce, where are you? *sees Bruce at foot of stairs* Oh ok. Where  
>is Claribel.<p>

Claribel: *is still hiding*

Claribel: *hits one of her claws on something and makes a squeaky noise*

* * *

><p>Claribel,<p>

come out of hiding. It won't kill you. I know bruce keep saying he couldn't wait to meet you.

~Elena Jones (NY)


	184. Chapter 184: Massachusetts 36

Dear Elena,

I can tell a lie when I hear one, Elena. I'm not stupid, or ignorant. I know  
>you're upset so I'm coming up there right now to get you, because I care<br>alright?

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

Why do you care? All we do is fight. You _shouldn't _care. And if you do care, then why do you fight with me all the time?

~Elena Jones (NY)


	185. Chapter 185: Claribel Madeleine 5

*comes out of hiding; is a cute tiny lobster with a shiny copper color and has  
>a a gold bow tied around her antennae*<p>

M-Maddie? I-is this Bruce?

M: *nods*

C: *scurries from behind the flowerpot* H-hi, Bruce. I'm Claribel.

* * *

><p>Bruce: *is a big lobster with a gold coat and "I *heart* NYC" ribbion aound his claw* Hey Dudette! I'm Bruce the Killer Lobster! *pokes* wow, you are tiny.<p> 


	186. Chapter 186: Claribel Madeleine 6

C: *is upset* I'm sorry that I'm tiny... *rubs the sore part that got poked*  
>Please don't poke me..<p>

M: *is irritated at Bruce for making her friend sad; is medium sized for a  
>lobster*<p>

C: *is only 4" in length* I come from a small coast, so I'm naturally small...

* * *

><p>Bruce: Don't be sorry! I'm sorry for poking you. *glances over at Maddie* oh sh*t. *hides behind flowerpot* she's pissed<p> 


	187. Chapter 187: Claribel Madeleine 7

M: I don't hurt others. That is stupid and low.

C: D-don't get angry at the poor baby, Madeleine!

M: I won't. He's too young, anyways.

* * *

><p>Bruce: *jumps out* HEY! I'm not to young! um, too young for what?<p> 


	188. Chapter 188: Claribel Madeleine 7

C: *sighs* Sweetie, Maddie and I are both older than you, but not by a lot.

M: You're too young to get killed by us. Well, me. Claribel is too sweet to  
>kill.<p>

C: *blushes* Maddie..

* * *

><p>Bruce: *hugs Claribel* I like you ^^<p> 


	189. Chapter 189: Massachusetts 37

Dear Elena,

Of course I care you idiot! You're my sister aren't you? And we fight because  
>that's what siblings do!<p>

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>*looks away* I'm going to get some air.<p>

*leaves*


	190. Chapter 190: Claribel Madeleine 8

C: *blushes like mad* Nyeh... I-I like you too, sweetheart, but could you  
>please loosen the grip?<p>

M: *laughing so hard she's crying*

* * *

><p>Bruce: *lets go* sorry! Hey, do you think New York is gonna be ok? She looked so heartbroken...<p> 


	191. Chapter 191: Claribel Madeleine 9

M: *is much smarter than she looks* I think, from the looks of it, that she's  
>either hurt that NJ isn't part of their family. But, I think the main issue is<br>that she's in love with MA, but she believes that MA doesn't feel the same  
>way, which I"m sure he does.<p>

C: Very true! If we make her see that MA loves her in the romantic way, I  
>think she'll be all right!<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce: how are we suppost to do that? I don't know about you two, but I'm a killer lobster, not Cupid.<p> 


	192. Chapter 192: Spain 3

Nueva York,

Your welcome, I'm always happy to help out others~

Si... Tejas.

Muchas gracias, I like pizza~

Que? Romano? Oh, he says hello too. He tried to headbut me while I was sitting  
>but I got up and he sqashed his head between the sofa cusions.<p>

Muchos amo,

Espana

* * *

><p>Spain,<p>

I'm glad you liked the pizza.

Oh. Tell him to be more careful. Why does he always head but you?

love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	193. Chapter 193: Texas 43

New York,

Glad your back to normal Chica- it didn't feel tight not havin' you step on my  
>feet or steal my hat.<p>

But hope all is well,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>hum? Oh, hey Texas. How's life?<p>

All isn't well here. My life is currently...complicated is the best way to put it. It would take to long to explain.

~Elena Jones (NY)


	194. Chapter 194: Claribel Madeleine 10

C: We don't associate Cupid and his mother Venus with love; they are more of  
>the gods of lust.<p>

M:... *sweatdrops* W-well, let's just eat some stuff first...

C: Of course, dear! Roses~

* * *

><p>Bruce: Oh. What's the difference. *looks at roses* keep those away from me! Wait a minute...roses...I GOT IT! Let's send Elena roses and say they're from Mass!<p> 


	195. Chapter 195: Claribel Madeleine 11

M: *headclaw* He's an idiot, for sure..

C: *sweatdrops* T-that's...

M: *thinks* That's.. actually not that bad of an idea...

C: *nods* Yes, we can send her roses~ Alex is good at forging handwriting~

M: ...couldn't we just ask Mass to send her roses...?

C: *is in the pile of roses, eating away*

* * *

><p>Bruce: HEY! I'm not an idiot! And Mass would never agree, but we could still ask him. He <em>might <em>say yes, but I doubt it.


	196. Chapter 196: Texas 44

New York,

... Are you gettin' letters from a lobster?

Sorry youu have to much on your plate. Just say if you want a break from  
>writing back to me and I'll stop.<p>

My life? Oh. Well. Austin's threatin' to move away and join Russia. Ugh.

got to go, Dallas n' Houston are fightin',

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

It's comlicated.

No, I like writing to you. *sigh*

Chain her in the basement or something. If she joins, you could die you know.

Tell those two to behave.

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>An: *groan* I'm trying to make her angst, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. *sweatdrops*


	197. Chapter 197: Claribel Madeleine 12

*He is ignored while both M+C are in the pile of roses, eating their little  
>hearts out*<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce: *sweatdrops* ok, give me some. I'm hungry. If Elena was here, she'd have a fit.<p> 


	198. Chapter 198: Claribel Madeleine 13

C: *munching* C'mon, join the group~ There's way more than this~

* * *

><p>Bruce: ...BONZI! *dive-bombs roses*<p> 


	199. Chapter 199: Claribel Madeleine 14

C+M: *laugh but choke on roses; they swallow them and survive; both are eating  
>like there's no tomorrow*<p>

C: How do you like the roses, honey?

* * *

><p>Bruce: they're ok. Elena wouldn't let me eat her roses, said they were important (I had one anyway, it was super good). But she gave me pizza once! I was DELICIOUS!<p> 


	200. Chapter 200: Texas 45

**200 letters! Thank you all! It's an honor to have such wonderful reviewers!**

**Congratulations to Worldsweaver! She gets the 200th!**

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Ah... I see. Well if your feelin' down Spain taught me this thing (though I  
>don't know if it actually works through letters.)<p>

Fusososososos~ Fusosososos~ Fusosososo~

yeah... in Texas not many people have basements. But I'll chain her in the  
>attic. And- wait. Explain please.<p>

I have. And I will again.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>*smiles a little* that helped a little bit. Thank you.<p>

Do that.

It's complicated, but if she joins and you don't, the is a very high risk of her connection with her people snapping. If that happens, either a new Austin will be born or the city will be destroyed and you'll die.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: ! Why don't you just send Russia in? **


	201. Chapter 201: Texas 46

New York,

Good. Depression doesn't suit you. I'll try it again the next time I see you.

I did.

Ah, I get it... well that would suck.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Ok. I'll hold you to that.

Is Russia still stalking you? Why is he after you anyway?

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: what?**


	202. Chapter 202: Russia 1

A/n: You enjoy torturing me, don't you. It's Worldsweaver as RUSSIA!

* * *

><p>You called? *smiles innocently*<p>

How have you been New York, I have not seen you in a while ~da?

I hope Austin becomes one with me. Then I would have connections in Amerika.  
>~da.<p>

I hope to see you soon,

Russia- Ivan Braginski

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

WHAT! How did you get my address?

I'm not going to answer that one.

Leave my niece alone. She is not becoming one with you.

~New York (Elena Jones)


	203. Chapter 203: Russia 2

New York,

Why do you see so afraid? Have I hurt you? Nyet- I don't think I have?

Why not. kolkolkolkol...

Russia- Ivan Braginski

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

I don't want you stalking me or anything.

Because she's Texas' capital. That's like forcing your capital to become a state. It could have dire consequences.

Elena Jones (New York)


	204. Chapter 204: Texas 47

New York,

I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while but I don't want to get to over  
>confident.<p>

I have no idea why that man is after me.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Can I borrow a gun? I don't think mine are gonna work. I need them for, let's just say, some Russian Roulette, except I'm in no danger. :)

Well find out. The creep is writing _me_ now!

~Elena Jones (New York)


	205. Chapter 205: Russia 3

Haha, you Americans always make me at your paranoia. It is funny, ~da.

Ah, well. Since my heart is removable anyway. I have never had a problem with  
>that~<p>

Russia- Ivan Braginski

* * *

><p>Russia, I have other problems I need to deal with other then you stalking me via snail mail.<p>

That's sick, and not in a good way. You're not normal, so just leave me alone.

New York


	206. Chapter 206: Texas 48

New York,

... Last time you borrowed a gun it didn't end well for either of us.  
>*cringes*<p>

He is. Ah. I see. Well then, sure. But I can't send a weapon through the mail.  
>So I guess the next time we see each other?<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Whatever. I'll take care of it my own fucking self.<p>

I'll see you later.

New York


	207. Chapter 207: Texas 49

New York,

Don't fret Chica, of corse I'll give you a gun. (Just down tell Chandinee.)

Sorry Chica,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

>Texas,<p><p>

Thanks, but I got it.

~Elena "New York" Jones


	208. Chapter 208: Claribel Madeleine 14

C: That's good.

M: *nods*

C: *cringes back* Pizza? Do you mean the ultra-fatty food that is covered and slathered with grease and oil and tastes awful? *shudders* How horrendous...

* * *

>Bruce: I don't know what you guysare talking about. Pizza is one of the best things ever! and it tastes great!<p><p> 


	209. Chapter 209: Prussia 2

New York,

i cant ask him, i get tounge tied. any hints at all?

The Awesome Prussia

* * *

>Prussia,<p><p>

Oh yeah, you asked me for love advice. Hum, how aboutwritting him a love letter, or cooking his favorite meal. Would either of those work?

~Elena "New York" Jones


	210. Chapter 210: Russia 4

New York,

Do not worry. I have no interest in a state whos famous for large sewer  
>dwelling creatures.<p>

But I need you and your other states to have access to your father ~da. It is  
>important to have him become one with me.<p>

Russia

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

That's not true. the rats aren't that big.

My did isn't becoming one with you Russia. No one wants to be one with you.

~New York.

* * *

><p><strong>An: My aunt works for the MTA, and she's seen the rats down in the subway. The rats get huge. **


	211. Chapter 211: Prussia 3

elena,

it might work if i do both, i just hope i do not get shot by west and romano  
>for this thanks for the Awesome advice<p>

the awesome Gilbert (Prussia)

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Yeah, let's keep our fingers cross that they don't shoot you. Well, Germany at least. I don't think romano can shoot anyone.

You're welcome. And I only give awesome advice.

~Elena Jones (NY)


	212. Chapter 212: Prussia 4

i made pasta for him. if he write's you, will you ask him about it? i had to  
>leave 'cuz west came over and i was soposed to be home drunk<br>awesome Prussia

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

I'll ask if he writes. Did Germany catch you?

~Elena Jones (New York)


	213. Chapter 213: Texas 50

New York,

Damn, well if Russia gives you ay more trouble just let me know okay? I don't  
>want that creep doin' any more damage than he's already done so far.<p>

Other than that how have ya been of late?

Hope your well,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I'll tell you. And I agree. I swear, I don't know what to do about him. He just won't listen to what I say.

I've calmed down a bunch. I'm not so depressed anymore. Mass came up for a few days and we hung out, but he's back home now, and I'm all alone again. Bruce is with Claribel and Alex.

I'm gonna go take some Tylenol for my hand.

Hugs and Kisses,

Elena Jones (New York)


	214. Chapter 214: Texas 51

New York,

Good.

em.. what ever you say at the end of a note 'hugs and kisses,'?

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Damn you Houston in getting me to say that...

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

You know, you should trust people more. Tell everyone I said hi and I love them. I love you to baby brother.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	215. Chapter 215: Europe? I'm so there!

Dear world,

Ok, I have to get out of New York! I'm heading to Europe for a while! I'll still be getting letters though! If you want something, just tell me.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: No, I'm not really going to Europe. I'm still stuck at home watching my little brother play wii. And celebrating my baby cousin who's coming home today! **


	216. Chapter 216: Texas 52

**A/n: (: thank you!**

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

I know. it's just difficult (courtesy of France oh honhonhon~)

Hugs and yeah. Whatever. That other thing.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Well, you need to loosen up.

Hum, what happened to France. I haven't heard from him since he was chibi-fied.

it's kisses Tex.

Ug, I still have a while to go until I land in London.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	217. Chapter 217: Romi Islands 1

**A/n: Ok then! It's savannahamminga as the Romi Islands**

* * *

><p>dear Elena<p>

hello I am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago.  
>can you guess who i was? can you tell italy some one frome his past says hi?<br>oh and tell france that i still think he is a frog **.

Romi islands

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

hola!

I'm sorry, but I don't know. *laughs nervously* I haven't even heard about the Romi Islands. If you told me what your name was, I might me able to recognize you.

I'll do both.

much love,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hate to sound like America, but where are the Romi Islands? I haven't heard of them, and I couldn't find anything on Google. *sigh* I fail. **


	218. Chapter 218: Ireland 1

**Thanks to Girlygeek43 for writing in as The Republic of Ireland**

* * *

><p> Dear Miss New York,<p>

I really want to thank you and your brothers and sisters of the East coast for  
>helping me out during the potato famine of 1845. As well as helping my people<br>from starving. Despite the discrimination at least we didn't starve back at  
>home. However, Massachusetts is a little hard to understand with that thick<br>boston accent. Still, I wish to visit the city sometimes.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Maureen,<p>

You're welcome. I'm sorry about all the discrimination.

Mass can be a little hard to understand, but he means well. Boston is actually a pretty cool place to visit. There's a lot of history there, and some good clam chowder.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	219. Chapter 219: Romi Islands 2

***facepalm* well, now I feel like an idiot. **

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

i used to go by Holy Roman Empire, and when you do tell them can you tell me  
>their reactions?<p>

Romi Islands

P.S call me Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

Holy Roman Empire? THE Holy Roman Empire? Holy **!

Wait, you're the one Italy loves? Does he know that you're alive?

I'll tell you.

~Elena "New York" Jones


	220. Chapter 220: California 4

Yo Elenananana (can i call you that lol)

Remember those cookies I said i would send to you? Yeah they should be there  
>in about 2 days :D<p>

I am quite the pastry chef, if I do say so myself

Love~

Andy "California"

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

How do you even pronounce that? I don't have a problem with it.

To my house in NY? Great. I'm over the Atlantic Ocean on my way to Europe, so I won't get them. DX

I'm sure you are.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	221. Chapter 221: Ireland 2

Dear New York,

I meant your city. I hear there's so much to do and I would love to visit the  
>John Lennon memorial since John was part Irish. I even hear that many of your<br>citizens are both Italian and Irish. I really like that.

Ireland

* * *

><p>Ireland,<p>

He, I knew that! *blushing in embarrassment*

Sure thing. Feel free to visit. But I won't be back for a while. I'm in London now, sitting in my hotel room. Time to take a nap.

much love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	222. Chapter 222: Massachusetts 38

Dear Elena,

AH HA! So you do think I'm cool! I knew it! And Boston is a pretty beautiful  
>city, very clean and historic and the like. And I only have a Boston accent<br>when im on the East part of the state. The west side of the state doesn't have  
>an accent other than sounding like an average American.<p>

And no. I won't go into Boston Accent by request. I bet that Ireland thinks  
>all Mass residents have a Boston accent. Stupid stereotype. And Europeans<br>think we're ignorant.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Dear John,<p>

*growl* you woke me up from my sleep. It's 2:46* here in London.

*sigh* No, I think _Boston_ is cool. It has some interesting history. I think you are an ass.

Of course you don't have a Boston Accent all the time. And I don't sound like I'm from Brooklyn. Idiot.

All stereotypes are based on some sort of truth.

We are ignorant.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>*thank god for the app on my iPod! 3<strong>


	223. Chapter 223: California 5

Just like Elena except more "na"

Wait what. Shoot. Well i'm sure they can last for..how long are you gone? I'm  
>sure they can last a few weeks.<p>

Maybe I should open a shop.

Andy

* * *

><p>Andy,<p>

I've given up on trying to sleep. Thank god I can go a while without sleeping. But it's boring here. There's nothing to do, not like in New York City.

I see. Sure, feel free to call me that.

I'm not sure how long I'm going to be gone for, only that I'm starting in England.

You should.

hugs and kisses,

Elena Jones (New York)

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm not sure what the nightlife is like in London. Sorry. **


	224. Chapter 224: Romi Islands 3

Dear Elena,

yes the Holy Roman Empire. and no Italy doesn't know yet, can you tell him for  
>mee, i don't know hou he would react if he saw i am actualy a girl. the only<br>reason i acted like a boy is that i wanted to make my grandfater germania  
>proud of me and i wanted people to take me seriously, i did a good job didn't<br>i? and you have to tell France the person he defeated in the 30 years war was  
>and is secretly a girl. and not to tell anyone else, not yet at least. Tell me<br>what he says to that!

Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

Wow. That's...wow.

You should tell Italy yourself. He probably won't believe me if I tell him, and I don't want him to think I'm playing around with him. He's my friend too you know.

I think you did an great job.

I'll tell France, but he might come and try to rape you.

much love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	225. Chapter 225: Texas 53

New York,

France? I think he has turned back to his normal self and is molesting England  
>or something. I don't know though.<p>

So.. I'm guessing that means your not comeing down for July fourth.

hugs and kisses

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Dear lord, what are we going to do with him?

Don't be so sure. I could always pop up.

hugs and kisses,

Elena Jones (New York)


	226. Chapter 226: Texas 54

I don't know, I really don't know.

Ah, well, hope you have a good time in Europe.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Pirate!England says hi, I saw him in Galveston today.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Your father (America) is evil. He heard about me coming to Europe, and he came to get me! He said something about how we all have to be together as a family on his birthday. We wound up getting into an argument, and I'm being forced back to the states. Our flight leaves at five, so I still have some time.

I'll see you on July 4th

~Elena Jones (New York)

P.S: Wait, why was Uncle Iggy there, and as a pirate? Tell him I said hi and not to go near Bruce.


	227. Chapter 227: Texas 55

New York,

Ugh... your dad is a menace. Sometimes I wish I were my own country again...  
>Then I wouldn't have to worry 'bout him gettin' in the way.<p>

Yeah, where does America want us all to meet then?

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. I have no idea. He just waved at me and then wandered off.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I wish Uncle Iggy was there to tell him off. It was no freaking fair. I needed a vacation, and this was the first one I've had in mouths.

Don't become your own country. I'd miss you.

At your BBQ (I guess). We're on the plane now, and it's about to leave.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Did you follow him?


	228. Chapter 228: Texas 56

New York,

... Wait. I thought you said we were all going to spend this 7/4 together... I  
>just meant to invite a few people over...<p>

Ha. The last vacation I got was when I turned into my Spanish colony self and  
>ran off. But con'sidrin' the fact that I don't remember most of it and<br>supposedly spent the other parts being chased down I wouldn't consider it much  
>of a vacation.<p>

eh. I'll still be in the same place.

Amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Yeah. But then he started attacking me threating to claim me for English  
>territory instead of Spainish.<p>

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Ok, I found out all the details from D.C. Apparently, Dad's having a big party, and he wants all of us there. That wouldn't work if I was in Europe, so he dragged me back here.

That's not a vacation. A vacation is where you relax and don't worry about anything.

hugs and kisses,

Elena Jones (New York)

P.S: Dear lord. Do you know where he is now?


	229. Chapter 229: Romi Islands 4

okay i will tell him at the world meeting today at 1. It's in austria and i  
>will ninja out of the closet that i'm in now during the middle of the meeting<br>this will be epic

Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

Ok! Good luck, and tell me how it goes!

much love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	230. Chapter 230: Romi Islands 5

i wont be able to send you letters for the next couple of days just to warn  
>you.<p>

Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

Ok. It's no big deal. Just make sure you tell me how everything went!

much love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	231. Chapter 231: Romi Islands 6

i sent you 2 pineapple cakes, my small little known nation's specialty.

Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

Thanks! I'm sending you some Pizza.

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	232. Chapter 232: Claribel Madeleine 15

M: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Roses are healthier.

C: *has piled through 7 bouquets of roses already and is still hungry* Roses  
>are yummy~<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce: yeah, but you still die in the end. So why not enjoy it. Clara, where do you put all that food?<p> 


	233. Chapter 233: Texas 57

New York,

Ah.. I see. Thanks for the info.

I think most of us states need a vacation.

Amor, (there that better?)

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. He can be very.. er.. 'persuading' when he wants to. Yeah. But I think  
>he's somwhere out in the gulf.<p>

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

You're welcome.

After July 4th, I say we all take a vacation!

Much better. :)

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Let's just hope he doesn't die out there. That would suck.


	234. Chapter 234: Claribel Madeleine 16

M: Huh, true... But roses are yummier, in our opinion.

C: *is confused* I ate it all, dear~ *is in 2 more bouquets of roses already,  
>munching away*<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce: You've never had New York's pizza. Clara, how do you stomach all that food?<p> 


	235. Chapter 235: Claribel Madeleine 17

M: *is embarrassed* Well, my species and Clara's species can only eat flowers,  
>or we might die...<p>

C: *nods* I love roses~ Even though I'm tiny~ You should see Maddie eat them~

M: Claribel... *is irritated*

* * *

><p>Bruce: Dude, that like, must suck! You'll never have a slice of pizza ever!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: I was thinking the same thing as Bruce**


	236. Chapter 236: Claribel Madeleine 18

M: I guess, but we enjoy eating flowers.

C: *is now going through her 19th bouquet and is still hungry*

* * *

><p>Bruce: AH! Clara, eat to much and you might explode!<p> 


	237. Chapter 237: Claribel Madeleine 19

C: *sniffs* B-but I'm still hungry~~ *cries*

* * *

><p>Bruce: AH! I'm sorry Clara! Please don't cry!<p> 


	238. Chapter 238: Claribel Madeleine 20

C: *eye sparkle* Yay~ *jumps on him and kisses him*

M: *snickers and eats more roses*

* * *

><p>Bruce: AH! You're so heavy for a tiny lobster!<p> 


	239. Chapter 239: Claribel Madeleine 21

C: That's because my shell is actually copper and different heavy metals~

* * *

><p>Bruce: -_-;; I see. *places on ground next to him* hey, we should check up on Elena. She should be doing better, right?<p> 


	240. Chapter 240: Texas 58

New York,

I say thats a good idea.

amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Dammit that bastard shot at me! He popped out of nowhere and shot at me!  
>Stupid bastardo...pirate... *muttering swears in some mix of Spanish and<br>French*

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I say I agree with you. I'll talk to dad about it at his party!

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: HE WHAT!


	241. Chapter 241: Texas 59

New York,

I say that that's a good idea.

amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Don't worry he didn't hit me.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Is there anyway I can get out of that party with dad?

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Dear lord, what are we going to do with him. I hope nothing bad happens...


	242. Chapter 242: Claribel Madeleine 22

C: I should hope so, dear~ But then you'd have to go home if she's ok~ Alex is  
>still sick, so I wouldn't want to trouble him to get more roses... I"ll go eat<br>all the weeds in the yard instead~

C + M: *go outside and tend to Alex's garden by eating all the bugs and weeds  
>happily*<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce: And they say<em> I'M <em>a bottomless pit. Weeds...ew.


	243. Chapter 243: Claribel Madeleine 23

C + M: *come back inside, stomachs filled*

C: I'm full now~ Those little plants are soo filling~

M: I agree... I think I like those shamrocks better than roses..

C: I like daisies now~~

* * *

><p>Bruce: *asleep next to Alex*<p> 


	244. Chapter 244: Claribel Madeleine 24

A: *is sleeping soundly on top of his bed, taking a nap*

C + M: *scuttle over to him and sleep next to each other, on the other side  
>that Bruce isn't on*<p>

C: *is quiet*

M: *is also quiet*

B: *snoring*

* * *

><p>Bruce: *talking in sleep* pizza...yummy...vodka bad for lobsters...VODKAA~~<p> 


	245. Chapter 245: Texas 60

New York,

I don't know. I wish I could to. urg, damn you education... it's like I can  
>feel my IQ dropping...<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. yeah. That would be bad.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Don't let your IQ drop anymore! We don't need rocks smarter then you!

hugs,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: ya think?


	246. Chapter 246: Texas 61

**Happy Independence Day everyone! Happy birthday America! **

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

I wish I had more of a say in that.. meh.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. yup.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Lord knows you need that. XP

This part is so freaking boring.

The BBQ was sooo good! Thank you little brother! *kisses on cheek*

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Do you know where he is now?


	247. Chapter 247: Texas 62

New York,

Muahaha~ Fear me and my rebelious freedom wanting-ness. Bwahaha~

Aidios mio. I agree.

... ha. Thats the best thing I've heard all day. And in the fifty-ish minutes  
>that's left in it. *Tex's RARE SMILE TIME!* Thank you.<p>

Si, mucho amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. I think he went back to England. He probably noticed what day it was and  
>started crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I fear for your mental health some times.

*takes picture of Tex's smile* You're welcome. And you should smile more! You have a really nice smile!

My fireworks were kick-ass, like always. Mass is happy he didn't almost get his eyebrows burned off this year! XD

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: It's already after midnight here... oh well. Happy 4th! **


	248. Chapter 248: Romi Islands 7

Elena,

thanks, did your dad say anything about the world meeting last Saturday, i  
>went there and it was chaos, i even had holy water splashed on me!<p>

Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

You're welcome. Dad just said it was even more crazy for usual. Holy water? Rofl! That's too funny!

What else happened? Dad won't tell anything else. How did Italy take it? Details please!

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	249. Chapter 249: Texas 63

New York,

Thanks for the worries big Sis.

Fine, why not.

Ugh. Don't remind me of fireworks. There has been such a burn ban because we haven't had rain in a least a couple weeks. So they cancelled the fireworks for America's B-day.

Mucho amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

You're welcome.

Pennsylvania video taped it to send to Jersey. Do you want a copy?

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	250. Chapter 250: Romi Islands 8

**A/n: and the winner of letter 250 is... savannahamminga! *gives cookies***

* * *

><p> i dont know how he took it. france wet himself, Romano shot at me and Iggy went Britannia angel on me. =.=<p>

Love Alexia

* * *

><p>Alexia,<p>

I'm not surprised with what France and Romano did. Iggy went Britannia Angel? Damn, I missed that! I'm sure Italy is happy! After all, he loves you!

much love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	251. Chapter 251: Claribel Madeleine 25

C: *cuddles to Alex and Maddie*

M: *grumbles* Stupid damn gold lobster... *drools* BEER~~ I NEED SOME BEER~~!

C: Wine~~

A: Water~~~

* * *

><p>Bruce: don't insult me chick...vodka better...PASTAA~~~~! *turns over in sleep* someone get Alex water~<p> 


	252. Chapter 252:  Claribel Madeleine 26

C: *wakes up sleepily* I'll get him water~~

A: Thank you, dear..

M: *is still sleeping quietly*

* * *

><p>Bruce: *wakes up slightly* do you want some company?<p> 


	253. Chapter 253: Texas 64

New York,

Sure.

So how's Bruce?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I don't know how Bruce is. He's with Alex currently. I'm gonna get him soon, I've just been caught up with work. How's Austin?

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	254. Chapter 254: Massachusetts 39

Dear Elena,

*yawns* Wow, Fourth of July was crazy down here. And I've been so busy lately  
>that I haven't been able to write in. Hope you're doing well and all that. And<br>I hope Bruce is good to.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>John,<p>

It was crazy up here too. My fireworks pawned all!

I'm doing well. My hand's finally healed. Bruce is with Alex. How's Salem?

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	255. Chapter 255: New Jersey 55

**A/n: Jersey's back!**

* * *

><p>Hey, York. It's Jersey here.<p>

I'm returning to America soon to care for the state.

Arcell Kirkland

* * *

><p>Arcell,<p>

You missed my fireworks on the fourth. It was weird without you.

If you need me, you know where to find me.

~Leni Jones (NY)

* * *

><p><strong>An: I really hope nothing bad happens because of this...**


	256. Chapter 256: Claribel Madeleine 27

M: *wakes up* Huh?

A: *smiles and takes the water* Thank you, Claribel sweetie.

C: You're welcome~~ *scuttles onto Alex's head*

* * *

><p>Bruce: I guess you don't. *scuttles off bed*<p> 


	257. Chapter 257: New Jersey 56

Damn it! I loved the fireworks... *grumbles about his Father England making  
>him stay longer*<p>

Okay, thanks Leni.

Arcell Kirkland

* * *

><p>Arcell,<p>

*laughs* I'm just happy you're still alive. I was afraid Uncle Iggy killed you with his cooking.

You're welcome.

~Leni Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: so far so good...**


	258. Chapter 258:  Claribel Madeleine 28

C: Wait~~~ *follows him*

M: *falls asleep again*

A: Maddie, I'm going to take a walk outside, all right?'

M: ..NO. LAST TIME YOU TOOK A WALK, WE TOOK YOU TO THE HOSPITAL, MISTER. YOU  
>STAY INSIDE.<p>

A: *is scared* All right, Maddie!

* * *

><p>Bruce: Hum? Oh, I'm just gonna take a walk. You don't have to come with me Clara.<p> 


	259. Chapter 259: Claribel Madeleine 29

C: Nuu~! I must accompany my new friend~~

* * *

><p>Bruce: Oh. Ok then. You really think of me as a friend?<p> 


	260. Chapter 260: Claribel Madeleine 30

C: *nods cheerfully* Of course~~ Do you consider me an acquaintance?

* * *

><p>Bruce: no! I think of you as my friend.<p> 


	261. Chapter 261: Claribel Madeleine 31

C: Eh? Really? YAY~~

* * *

><p>Bruce: Of couse I think of you as my friend! How could I not? You're nice and funny and kind. You let me live with you. How could I not be friends with someone like that?<p> 


	262. Chapter 262: Claribel Madeleine 32

C: I'm just a guest here, Bruce. I'm going back to England in a few months.

* * *

><p>Bruce: *sigh* I know. I'm gonna miss you while you're gone.<p> 


	263. Chapter 263: Texas 65

New York,

Austin is okay, she gets up really freaking early to do Tia- Thai- *crossed  
>out a bunch of attemps* Tai Chi on top of my car at four in the morning.<br>*yawns* It's to freaking early...

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Tai Chi? Not really my cup of tea. But it's nice to go for a run at four in the morning. You should have gone back to sleep baby bro.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: *face-palm* I would have gone back to sleep. **


	264. Chapter 264: Texas 66

New York,

Ha. After she came back she lectured me on how it balanced you an gave your  
>Chi and helped with synergy. What the hell is chi anyway?<p>

*yawns* Running in the morning is fine- just not that early- HEY. What did I  
>tell you about calling me your baby brother! I'm almost as old as you! I just<br>didn't become a state until later on!

But after that damn metting I do regret not going back to sleep. *yawns*

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

How should I know? Hold on... the circulating life energy that in Chinese philosophy is thought to be inherent in all things; in traditional Chinese medicine the balance of negative and positive forms in the body is believed to be essential for good health. Thank you Google. :)

I'm up most of the time anyway. Remember, how they say New York City never sleeps? Well, over the years that sorta came true. I can go a while without sleeping. How about little brother?

Go sleep Space Ranger.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	265. Chapter 265: Claribel Madeleine 33

C: I'll be sad too... WAHH! *sobs*

* * *

><p>Bruce: AH! *hugs* Don't cry Clara. Everything will be fine! I promise!<p> 


	266. Chapter 266: Claribel Madeleine 34

C: B-but.. A-Arcell and Father England said that he's NEVER COMING BACK!

* * *

><p>Bruce: Everything will work out! Believe me! I'm Bruce the Killer Lobster! I'm never wrong!<p> 


	267. Chapter 267: Claribel Madeleine 35

B-BUT! NYEHH! *keeps on crying*

* * *

><p>Bruce: *hugs* don't worry Clara. Please stop crying.<p> 


	268. Chapter 268: Texas 67

New York,

Thanks for the explanation Ms. Dictionary.

State mottos... Sometimes they make no sense. I have stayed up for a while,  
>but thats mostly when I'm traveling or working.<p>

WHAT DID YOU JUST- AGH.

*grumbles*

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

You're welcome Mr. Clueless. XP

Actually, my state motto is _Excelsior_ (Ever Upwards). But I'm pretty sure not as long as me. I think my record is 3 mouths.

Space Ranger. Sorry, I was watching Toy Story.

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: thanks you! Glad I can make someone laugh. **


	269. Chapter 269: Texas 68

New York,

D'you take pride in your endless amounts of usless knowledge?

Well, Chica. And that's why my state isn't known for it's intelectuals. (There  
>are very few sadly.)<p>

Uh-hu. Great to know, Apples. Good to hear that there are still some states  
>that are still children.<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. A couple coullegues and I are going to get a drink, care to join /madam/?  
>*bows sarcasm*<p>

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

Yes, yes I do. But you're still pretty smart. You just gotta put your smarts to use!

Apples? Cute! (I mean that! You're welcome to call me that). HEY! I'm not a child!

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Sure.

* * *

><p><strong>An: A drunk Texas. This I've gotta see. And sorry about the number thing! **


	270. Chapter 270: Texas 70

Apples,

My smarts. Amazing use of Americanese there Chica.

I don't know, you sure seem like one~

Si, mi amo,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Awesome.

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Si, your smarts. XP

*huffs* I do not!

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Of course. I'm assuming I'm driving.

* * *

><p><strong>An: you are evil. **


	271. Chapter 271: Texas 71

Apples,

I feel so smarts. Do you feel smarts?

Pfft. Do too. *smirks*

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Don't have too, I can pick you up in my motorbike. It finally came out of  
>the shop~<p>

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Lol. Si, I feel smarts.

DO NOT...sometimes. XD

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: This is not going to end well

* * *

><p><strong>An: She's not that much of a light weight. It takes a lot to get her drunk. **


	272. Chapter 272: Texas 72

Apples,

Thats good.

Do too.

Si. Mi gusta amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Fine. If your terrified of my driving we can go in.. whatever you drive.  
>My smarts are not so smarts today.<p>

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

How do I act like a child?

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: You mean in my Camaro? Fine. I drive.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, of Elena's driving, then she won't drink much. **


	273. Chapter 273: Claribel Madeleine 36

C: *stops crying and kisses him lightly* All right... I'd like to see you  
>again once I leave, though...<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce: *blushing* I would to. I'm sure that we will. After all, New York and New Jersey are super close! I'm sure we'll see each other a lot!<p> 


	274. Chapter 274: Texas 73

Apples,

Well, for one thing you were watching Toy Story.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Yeah. Sure. If you don't want to I can get Louis(Louisiana) to return us.  
>No need to make you do the driving- I invited you in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

SOOOOOOOO! That doesn't mean I act like a child!

~Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Well then, call Louis. I plan on getting dead-a** drunk tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>An: XD**


	275. Chapter 275: Texas 74

Apples,

... Yes. Yes it does. (Weaver: I don't think so.)

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Good. I plan on doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Oh shut up and get here already. I hear a round of shots calling my name!

~Elena "New York" Jones


	276. Chapter 276: Texas 75

A-*hic*Apples,

*hic* Welll~ Thats was pleasant to say the *hic* least~

What about *hic* you~? I hope Louis didn't try anything *hic* funny did he  
>when he dropped you off?<p>

Walker *hic* Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Yes, yes it was. But I've got a killer hangover. *groans* I really shouldn't have drank that much last night.

No, he didn't try anything. I still won that drinking contest little bro. XP

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	277. Chapter 277: Scotland 8

Dear New York

sorry i havnt been in touch latly ive been...busy...

well anyways how are you doing?

ohh yeah Glasgow and Edinburgh say hai so im going to go now they two are  
>fighting...again<p>

Love Aunt Caladonia

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Nice to hear from you again.

I've been better. I'm so freaking hungover from last night. I went out drinking with Texas, and had a few to many.

Tell them I said hello and not to fight (to much).

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	278. Chapter 278: Texas 76

Apples,

That's what everyone says while they have a hangover; But never when there  
>drunk.<p>

Good. I'm surprised you won though- I never knew you could drink like that.  
>((-completly unfazed if he even has a hangover.))<p>

Si, amor,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I passed out in the car, remember? So when I woke up I had a killer hangover.

XP! Of course I can drink like that!

hugs and kisses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>an: XD Yeah, we normally get about that much rain. **


	279. Chapter 279: Texas 77

Apples,

I remember. lo siento Nueva York.. :(

Ha. Yeah. I'll admit, you can hold your fair share Chica.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Yeah yeah. Right now I need some Tylenol.

Thank you. But I still can't out drink Alaska.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>an: XD If you think that's a lot, you should have been here during the spring. It wouldn't stop raining! **


	280. Chapter 280: Texas 78

Apples,

Hm. Right now I have been drinking this tea-stuff that Austin gave me.

Austin: Dude. It's willow-bark. You know, what aprin's made of.

Anyway, the tree bark seems to help. Either that or she slipped in LSD or  
>something- it could explain why there are flowers everywhere...<p>

I have done it once. But it ended badly.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I sent her some flowers before, remember? I think that's why. Now, if you start seeing flying mint bunnies, you should be worried.

I don't want details, do I...yes, I do. How did you even get into a drinking contest with him anyway? I though you two were avoiding each other.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>an: Si. You're welcome to take some. **


	281. Chapter 281: Texas 79

Apples,

Thanks. They aren't by chance floating flowers are they?

...That's the reason were avoiding each other.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

No they weren't. What has that girl been doing?

Oh. How did you get into a drinking contest with him anyway?

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	282. Chapter 282: Texas 80

Apples,

Ha~ I'm in deep ** then... but she's fine. Although she'll be in trouble when  
>I come back to my senses and she comes back from hanging with France... she<br>drugged me and ran off with him~ *head-desk*

Niether of us can remember we were so drunk. But we woke up- er.. nevermind.  
>*scratches his head awkwardly*<p>

Spreading love makes the world a better place~ *hiccup*

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

It could be worse. She could be with you-know-who.

Dear lord, all the things I can get from that statement. XD

Dear lord, don't get yourself killed or anything.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	283. Chapter 283: Texas 81

Apples,

Yeah. It could be worse.

SHUT UP! It wasn't /that/ bad.

Weaver: Yes. Yes it was.

No it ain't.

I'll try not to,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Un-stoned I see. It ain't? Sear lord, Uncle Eyebrows would have a fit if he saw that.

~Elena "New York "Jones


	284. Chapter 284: Scotland 9

Dear New York

tsk tsk out drinking dose your father know?just kidding i sent some strong  
>pain killers with this letter for you = D<p>

well Glasgow and Edinburgh have stoped fighting its a mirical usally you cant  
>stop them then i have to phone Wales to come and take Galsgow to his to stay<br>for a few days...she really likes it down there...

Love Aunt Caladonia

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Thank you for the pain killers. I really need them.

Hum, sound like me and Mass.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	285. Chapter 285: Texas 82

Apples,

I am back and un-stoned. (curse Austin for getting me to drink that blasted  
>juice)<p>

Austin: IT WAS TEA. GET IT RIGHT MEAT-HEAD!

Eyebrows can go fall in a hole for all I care. And ya'll Yank's tryin' say  
>my/ accents funny? *trying to write in the heaviest most annoying Texas  
>accent. blah. I fail.X[*<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

It was tea love.

Oh no, I'm just saying your grammer could make somone cringe you bloody...AH! I sound like England!

i'm gonna go get a hamburger and attempt to re-American myself!

hasta la pasta~

Elena "New York" Jones


	286. Chapter 286: Texas 83

Apples,

Since when have you cared?

Bloody hell. You do sound like Eyebrows. Now go wash that bloody awful mouth  
>out with soap before America finds out about you.<p>

You go eat a hamburger Apples.

Si, me gusta la pasta,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I don't think dad would be to upset. Scratch that, he would be.

Pizza place is closer.

Hasta la pasta~

Elena "New York" Jones


	287. Chapter 287: Greenland 1

**A/n: it's a new person! Thanks to **OnyxStylo **for writing in as Greenland**

* * *

><p>Dear Miss New York,<br>Hello dear~ I'm Maalia, and I represent Greenland, a nation under Denmarks rule. I'm near Canada!  
>How are you? It's great to 'meet' you! What do you like?<br>I'm doing well! It hit 57*F today, and our fishing season is going well~ By the way, it's cold almost all the time, so that's pretty warm~

Sincerely;

The Autonomous Nation of Greenland  
>Maalia Inuva<p>

* * *

><p>Greenland,<p>

you don't have to call me Miss if you don't want. New York is fine.

Denmark, he's the guy with the huge battle ax sorta like Spain, right. Do you know Uncle Mattie well?

i'm doing better. I'm currently eating some pizza and trying to remember where I put my glasses. What do I like? Partying, being with my family, the country side, the city, my music, yaoi, and my books. I'm sure there's more, but I can't remember at this moment. What about you? What do you like?

57? Lord, i'm still wrapped up. But I suppose you get used to it because of the cold.

Hasta la pasta,

Elena "New York" Jones


	288. Chapter 288: Texas 84

Apples,

...True, America would be PO'd. But I'll shoot him if he gets any where near her. I'm the only one who can annoy and or embarass her.

Pizza, Hamburgers, street food in general; There all the same once all's said and done.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

He he he. Have some BBQ Tex. Want some pizza? I'll send you some.

Anything to get me de-eyebrowed.

hasta la pasta~

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ok, for anyone who's interested, I have a new letter fic! This time it's Sicily who's writing. Here's the link: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7168372/1/**

**Just take the (dot) s out and put real ones in. **


	289. Chapter 289: Scotland 10

New York

your welcome if you need anymore tell me and ill send them to you

yeah they do get along...sometimes...rarely Iggy says i need to teach them maners. Glasgow just said no and Edinburgh just flung him out the house to everyones reliff so alls quiet right now.

Oh yeah if you see France tell him i want my bloody money back. I gave hima loan of a tenner to buy some wine and he never returned so im goinfg to hurt him when i find him.

Love

Aunt Caladonia

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

What were in those pills, because after I took some I started speaking like Uncle Iggy.

Well, they behave better then us. I might wind up killing someone. There's a reason I live in New York City. Less chance of me injuring someone.

Sure, if I ever see him again. Last time I saw him he was a chibi. Haven't heard from him since. He owes me money to...

hasta la pasta~

Elena "New York" Jones


	290. Chapter 290: Australia 1

**New country!** **Thank you to** InnocentLittleLiar **for writing in as Australia! **

* * *

><p>Dear NY,<p>

G'day mate! I don't think we've met before, but some competitors from this  
>cooking show called 'Masterchef' have been coming to your land and I think it<br>is just amazing. Oh, I'm so sorry! Haven't introduced myself. Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
>I'm Australia, nice to meet you, mate! It's winter here now, just a slight bit<br>cold, actually. Oh well, just wanted to say hi because the city is a-mazing.  
>Wish I could visit you! Haha, yeah. Anyway, see ya!<p>

Triple X's and O's,

Audrianna "Australia" Smith

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Cool, I've heard of you. You have the koala bears.

Hum, Masterchef? I haven't heard of it. But I'm not a big fan cooking shows.

Winter there. Oh, you're in the southern hemisphere. It's summer here, so it's finally warm.

When the next World Meeting is in New York you'll probably see me.

hasta la pasta~

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>:) hi<strong>


	291. Chapter 291: Texas 85

New York,

BBQ is a-

P/England: HAHAHA! NO one can resist the powah of the British Empire! No one!

One sec,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

*sends frying pan* hit him with this and then give him to World.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	292. Chapter 292: Texas 86

Apples,

Thanks for the frying pan- but I already have him in a choke hold. Weaver is  
>here though, and laughing and being being usless..<p>

Si,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

You're welcome. Don't kill him though. Dad might be mad.

-_-;; I'm not surprised...

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	293. Chapter 293: Scotland 11

New York

ummm nothing...much...aheheheheh

well sometimes i send Glasgow to Wales and Edinburgh to Irelands it works foe everyone that way

damm him for getting himself turned into a chibi...i bet Iggy has something to o with this...somhow

love

Aunt Caladonia

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Do I even want to know?

i just avoid the people I don't like. Tell them I said hi will you?

He probably does. I still haven't seen him though.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	294. Chapter 294: Scotland 12

Hi everyone! Sorry for not getting to these earlier! I was out all day.

* * *

><p>New York<p>

No you don't want to know..aheheh

They say hai

i shall have to hunt him down *puts on huntting hat* ima going to go now going France hunting

Love

Aunt Caladonia

* * *

><p>Aunt Caladonia,<p>

Oh no. Auntie, please tell me you didn't do that on purpose.

Have fun. My advice. Put some wine out and he'll come running.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	295. Chapter 295: Texas 87

Apples,

Ha.

Weaver's evil.

Texas

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

*evil smile* you could gut him with his own sword.

I know the feeling.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>An: Yay!


	296. Chapter 296: Texas 88

Apples,

I'd prefer to tie him up and leave him out int the middle of nowhere. We have a lot of nowhere.

Weaver: I'm not /that/ heartless am I?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

You can do that too. But I would still gut him.

No, you're not _that_ heartless Wever.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>An: But don't forget, we get below 0 in the winter. We're allowed to complain... I think


	297. Chapter 297: Greenland 2

Dear New York;

Ja! Denny has a really big axe! I have a similar one, but mine's smaller~  
>Yep~ Mattie's my best friend! I don't get to see him as much as I'd like though...<br>...Let's see... I like music, fishing, hotsprings/glaciers, Hanging out with Mattie, seeing other people, people visiting~

Well, of course! Although it was 67*F today! It's a bit annoying, since all the area near the glaciers become all...soaked... But I was able to go and swim in a hot spring today! :D

It's great to hear you're well~

Sincerely;

Maalia Ivanu~

* * *

><p>Dear Maalia,<p>

Lucky. I would love to have an ax. I only have a pistol. T.T

I'm glad to hear you're friends with my Uncle Mattie. I wish I could see him more too. We share a border and I don't even see him for most of the year.

That's awesome. I'd like to try fishing sometime. It sounds like fun.

Swim in a hot spring...I prefer my beach.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	298. Chapter 298: Texas 89

Apples,

Har har har. I'll threaten him with that.

Texas

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Just give him a swift kick where it counts for me first please!

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	299. Chapter 299: Texas 90

Apples,

Will do, Chica. ;D

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Thank you.

So, how are you lately bro?

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>An: O.O


	300. Chapter 300:  Claribel Madeleine 37

300 chapters! *gives cookies to all* Thank you everyone! This wouldn't be possible with out you all!

Congrats to Nancylu92 for being #300!

* * *

><p>C: Yay~~ *glomp*<p>

Arcell: *comes to pick up Claribel*

C: *scuttles over to him and crawls onto his shoulder* ARCIE~~

A: *chuckle* Hello to you too, dear.

C: YAY~~~

Al: Arcell~~ Hey, bro! I'm feeling fresh now!

A: Great! I think I might need to take Claribel home now, though..

C: *is fast asleep on Arcell's shoulder* WINE~~~

Al: *sweatdrop* Y-yeah...

* * *

><p>Bruce: *sad* Hi Arcell. I guess Clara's leaving now... :( I wonder when Elena's coming for me...<p>

* * *

><p>An: Aww. T.T I think should come for him next chapter. what about you?


	301. Chapter 301: Claribel Madeleine 38

A: *grins a bit* Hey, Alex. Can Claribel stay with Bruce, then go back to NY  
>with him and Leni and stay there while I'm in England until I visit, or<br>something?

Al: *is surprised* A-Arcell..

C: *stirs* H-huh..?

A: *winks at Alex; he winks back*

* * *

><p>Bruce: *suprised* r-r-really?<p>

*NY arrives*

NY: *looks around* I missed something, didn't I?


	302. Chapter 302: Claribel Madeleine 39

A: Hey, Leni!

Al: *thumbs up to Bruce* Sure!

A: Oi, Leni! Is it all right if Claribel stays with you while I'm in England?  
>She and Bruce are getting along really well, I have to say. *smirk*<p>

C: *slight blush* You love to tease me, don't you..?

Al + A: *nod happily*

* * *

><p>Bruce: please say yes!<p>

NY: sure. She's cute too~

Bruce: HEY! Are you saying I'm not cute?

NY: Yes~


	303. Chapter 303: Claribel Madeleine 40

A + Al: *snigger at Bruce and NY*

A: *puts C on her shoulder* Take good care of her, Leni. She's good for  
>weeding gardens, but keep her away from roses. SHE LOVES THEM.<p>

Al: At least she weeded my garden~~ Maddie does, too!

* * *

><p>Bruce: I am cute~<p>

NY: You know I'm teasing. *hugs Bruce* I missed you.

Bruce: *smiles* I missed you too~

NY: I'll take good care of her~ And believe me, she won't be getting at my roses.

Bruce: Considering the fact that they're under more security then Fort Knox, I hope not.


	304. Chapter 304: Claribel Madeleine 41

C: *giggles and hugs A's head lightly then jumps to Alex's and hugs his,  
>before jumping onto NY's shoulder* I'll miss both of you boys~~<p>

A: *smiles sadly* I will too, dear.

Al: Me too..

A: You do NOT know how sneaky my little Claribel is

* * *

><p>Bruce: Welcome to the club Clara<p>

NY: *hugs Alex and Arcell* Ok, behave you guys. *glares as Arcell* and you better visit me dude. No exceptions!

Bruce: XD


	305. Chapter 305: Claribel Madeleine 42

Al: ...*sob* I'M GOING TO MISS YOU...! *to both of them*

A: ...*tears up a bit* I'll miss you guys too. *starts crying*

C: *starts wailing*

Maddie: *comes out* ...*facepalm*

* * *

><p>Bruce: I'm with Maddie here. *facepalm*<p>

NY: *sigh* Do I have to be the big person here? Look, It's not the last time we're gonna see each other. Everything is going to work out.


	306. Chapter 306: Claribel Madeleine 43

M: Softies... *scuttles back inside*

Al: MADDIE! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME TOO! *picks her up and hugs her*

M: LET...ME..GO! Can't breathe, honey..

Al: *loosens grip* Sorry, Maddie...

A: *sigh* I know... But I'm NOT going to visit often.

Al: I'M GOING TO MISS HIM! *cries again*

M: ...UGHH!

* * *

><p>NY: He is going to visit often, or else I'm dragging his ass back here. *pulls Arcell's ear* Right?<p>

Bruce: XD


	307. Chapter 307: Claribel Madeleine 44

A: *creepy Russia/Sweden glare* PLEASE GET OFF ME...

* * *

><p>NY: *totally oblivious and talking to Alex*<p> 


	308. Chapter 308: Claribel Madeleine 45

A: *irritation and vein pop* -takes her hand off as gently as possible; rubs  
>ear-<p>

* * *

><p>NY: *stops talking* Arcell, you are gonna visit often.<p> 


	309. Chapter 309: Claribel Madeleine 46

A: *groans, still rubbing ear* I'll visit as often as possible, all right?

* * *

><p>NY: That's what I thought! *kisses on cheek* *turns to Clara and Maddie* It's all about training. After a while you get them wrapped around your fingerclaw.


	310. Chapter 310: Claribel Madeleine 47

A: *facepalm*

C: YAY~~ Can I use that technique with Brucie? *glomp*

M: *snickers*

* * *

><p>NY: *pats Clara's head* Of course dear.<p>

Bruce: WHAT!


	311. Chapter 311: Texas 91

A/n: Welcome back! I hope nothing dries up, because that would stink.

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Your welcome.

Crappy. My economy suck, same with my schools, and all the rivers are drying  
>up (it's true, people are starting to get really worried.)And now Weaver is<br>back and she doesn't help.

How have you been?

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I'm sorry to hear that.

Crappy too. My economy's also in the toilet, and no one wants to get off their ass and do anything.

On a better note, I'm gonna have a new person here. ^-^

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

Elena


	312. Chapter 312: Claribel Madeleine 48

C: YAY~~~~~~~~!

M: ...*facepalm and sits on Alex's head*

Al: Eh. ehhehe... *sweatdrop and pats Maddie*

A: ...*facepalm*

* * *

><p>NY: *laughs* Ok, I think we should get going. You guys ready to go?<p>

Bruce: I am~


	313. Chapter 313: Claribel Madeleine 49

M: BEER~~~ *is asleep*

Al: *is inside, putting her away on her cushion*

A: *smiles a bit* See you, Claribel.

C: *hugs A* I'll miss you too, Arcie! Stay happy everyday for me, for us!

A: I'll try.

C: *jumps back onto Bruce's back* I'm ready!

* * *

><p>NY: *laughs* Ok chicka. *hugs Alex and Arcell* see you guys later! *puts Bruce and Clara on her shoulder* let's go~ *leaves with Bruce and Clara*<p> 


	314. Chapter 314: Claribel Madeleine 50

C: *is still on B's back; waves to A* BYE, ARCIE~~

A: *waves from his car* Bye, Claribel!

Al: *waves from window*

C: BYE MADDIE AND ALLIE~~~

* * *

><p>B: Can we go already?<p>

NY: Don't be so insensitive. And yes, we're going.


	315. Chapter 315:  Claribel Madeleine 51

C: B-but, I'll miss them if I don't say goodbye to them... *cries*

* * *

><p>B: Eek! Don't cry Clara! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! *hugs*<p> 


	316. Chapter 316: Texas 92

Apples,

Nah, no worries Chica. Things always get worse before they get better.  
>Besides, on a happier note; it finally isn't over a hundred degrees out! (It's<br>ninty-somethin')

Who? I must know now that you have mentioned it~

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I know, I know~ No over 100? Congrats. I don't even know how hot it was today...hot enough.

He name's Claribel, and she's another lobster (like Bruce).

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	317. Chapter 317: Claribel Madeleine 52

C: *is still crying*

* * *

><p>NY: *pats Clara's head* it's ok Clara~ Don't listen to Bruce. He's a guy and doesn't really understand.<p>

B: YEAH! What she said!


	318. Chapter 318: Texas 93

**A/n:** Ug! Why did I not do these? T^T it's only one though...

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Oh well, it's only like that in some places.

huh. Okay. Tell 'er I say hi- same with Bruce.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Why is it so hot in Texas?

I will.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	319. Chapter 319: Texas 94

Apples and Chandinee,

No worries Chica, I didn't mind waiting.

...Do you want the scientific explanation, or my explanation.

good.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

You can give me both.

love,

Elena Jones


	320. Chapter 320: Texas 95

Apples,

It's because I'm closer to the equator than you. And the other is 'cause every  
>one runs there heaters a bunch in winter and all the exaughst gets into the<br>air.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I'm really far away, huh? At least I get snow~. I'm pretty sure your second reason goes for everywhere though.

love,

Elena Jones (New York)


	321. Chapter 321: Texas 96

Apples,

Hey- I get snow too. An inch and a half of it. (or something like that.)

True though, except I hate cold weather. Weaver says hi, and she's about half-way through that stupid angst thing about me.

-_-;

Hope your well Chica,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I still get more snow then you dear.

That makes two of us. Tell Weaver I say hi back and I want to read it after she's done.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	322. Chapter 322: Texas 97

Apples,

I agree with you there. And I heard you were a hundred and five degrees out  
>today. Ha, congrats Chica. You have the most bi-polar weather. XD<p>

Weaver: Chee hee hee~ almost, wait a little longer (till I can correct my  
>errors. :p)<p>

Walker "texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Yes, to match me and all the little people in my head~!

I still have to wait? DX *hit on head via wooden spoon* -_-;; thanks Chandinee.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>XD<p> 


	323. Chapter 323: Texas 98

Apples,

... You need medication, don't-cha.

Weaver: o.o *falls over*

Yes! You prolonged my death! Thanks Chandinee! I owe ya!

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Yep~! XD

O.O is she ok?

love,

Elena Jones

* * *

><p>AH! What happened?<p> 


	324. Chapter 324: Texas 99

Apples,

... -_-

She'll be fine. She get's kind of catatonic and falls over if she get's over  
>excited.<p>

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

What?

*facepalm* Tell her England is dressed up as a pirate and that should do the trick.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	325. Chapter 325: Texas 100

Apples,

Yeah. That's what I thought the first time it happed. -_-;

Will do,

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Ok then. Tell me if it works~

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	326. Chapter 326: Texas 101

A/n: I can't believe it either. Thank you though.

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

It did.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. Gosh, a hundred letters. I could have done something /way/ more  
>productive with my time. *sarcasm*<p>

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

That's good. If she didn't we would have no one to torture you. XD

Love,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Yes, you could have. But you wouldn't of had as much fun~


	327. Chapter 327: Texas 102

Apples,

Your always there to throw me under the bus- so if Weaver left your still there to torture moi. (Thank the lord Chandinee has a heart -_-.)

Amore, there. I said it.

Walker "Texas" Jones

P.S. True. Very true, I could be sitting in an office doing paperwork right now.

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

...Yeah, I'm always there. And no, Chandinee just has other characters to torture~

Love you too Tex~

love and roses,

Elena Jones

P.S: I can't see you doing paperwork.


	328. Chapter 328: Texas 103

New York,

Yes. I can always count on you to do sometime awful to me. Chandinee... You  
>evil evil girl...<p>

Er...

Walker Jones

P.S. That's what everyone says. And whats up with he sudden name change  
>chica? Is something wrong?<p>

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

*evil chuckle* yes, yes you can.

Chandinee: what?

love and roses,

Elena Jones

P.S: Nothing! Nothing at all.


	329. Chapter 329: Ohio 1

Yay~! A new person! Thank you to _Chigi Master_ for writing in as Ohio!

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Hey Elena! It's me, Ohio. I'm afraid I can't really visit any of you, I'm  
>kinda stuck down in the basement with DC right now. She's still ** about you<br>giving me Red Bull by the way. Anyways, what's going on up there?

- Mackenzie Smith, Ohio

* * *

><p>Ohio,<p>

Hey Mackenzie. It's to bad you can't visit! Why are you in the basement with DC?

*laughs* You were a lot of fun all hyped up on Red Bull.

Not much. Torturing Texas and annoying Mass. Oh, and finding out New Jersey isn't really New Jersey. What about you, other then being stuck in the basement?

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	330. Chapter 330: Texas 104

Apples,

...Thanks Chica...

Walker Jones

P.S. ...Okay?

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

You're welcome.

*sigh* I'm bored over here. *thinks* I'm gonna go annoy Mass~

love,

Elena Jones

P.S: Don't worry about me~! I'm fine, really.


	331. Chapter 331: Texas 105

You should have wrote it. I could of had a ball with that!

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

If ya lived closer I'd invite you over to play a bored-game with Louis and I.  
>(It's cut throat, and offen winds up with me getting all of Louis's<br>pocket-change from us betting... or playing poker)

Walker Jones

P.S. 'Kay Chica.

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Na, it's ok. Actually, Chandinee is thinking up something scary. So I think I may need to hide from that.

Tell Louis I said hi.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	332. Chapter 332: Note from Chandinee

Dear everyone.

First off, thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I love getting your reviews and responding.

Now for some bad news.

I'm going to be putting my letter stories on hold for a while. For those of you who don't know, there's a person going around asking people to remove their letter fics. I really don't want a conflict, so I'm going to put these stories on hold for a while until this blows over. But I will (hopefully) be posting actually stories soon. So keep an eye out for those (please)

So, one last thing. There is a petiton going around to get the "no-interactive-story" rule removed/changed. That's what the reviewer might try to use to get the stories removed. Please sign and help. Here is the link: www .petitiononline .com/848ryas/petition .html

Once again, thank you to who ever has reviewed. You've made me very happy. I never thought this would be as popular as it currently is. And you are the ones who make it popular. Thank you so much!

much love,

Chandinee Richards


	333. Chapter 333: Dear World 2

Dear world,

Yo! I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a while, but I missed you all. T-T

So, just a friendly reminder, send in the lettes via review/pm, and I'll write back!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Yes, I'm back. I missed doing these. ^-^


	334. Chapter 334: Texas 106

Apples,

*sigh* And I though Chandinee used to have a heart.

Louis saying that he says hi and the the New York Giant's su- Wait! Sorry 'bout that. He's just bummed that I got all his money.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Hey dude. Long time no hear. What's up?

Eh, sometimes she does...

Tell him I said hi and the Giants don't suck.

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	335. Chapter 335: Texas 107

A/n:Sorry for not working on these. I was in this weird mood...

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Not much. It's been way to hot, and Austin is terrified that she had one of her citizens drown today.

Sometimes being the key word in that sentence.

No they don't. But the Dallas Cowboys are better~

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Do what I do. Sit in the AC. Tell Austin not to worry.

Yeah, well...

My Jets are better then your cowboys. XP

love and roses,

Elena Jones

* * *

><p>Yeah, I don't know anything about football either...<p> 


	336. Chapter 336: New Jersey 57

Ok, I'm even more confused now.

* * *

><p>:U Sis, Sis! I'm so confused, god dammit!<p>

DX First, I'm still apparently New Jersey (:D Yay for Aiden!~), and I'm staying here in the states. Second, PLEASE don't question any of this from me. I'm still confused. I have Dad's eyes, and I apparently look just like our cousin Arcell, and both of us often confuse each other for ourselves and I've been on meds for that... okay, anyways. :D How's everything going? Bruce and Claire hooked up yet? *snicker*

Your actual brother,

Aiden

* * *

><p>Aiden,<p>

... Are you taking your meds?

Eh, I'm getting better. When the stocks crashed before, I got sick (again! I F****** hate that!) But I'm better now~! Oh, and I'm looking for my glasses. I think Bruce hid them because I didn't let him have my piece of chocolate... No, not yet. But you're close. Claire sends her love.

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	337. Chapter 337: Ohio 2

Hello again~!

* * *

><p>Elly,<p>

Er...long story short, her and dad are fighting, so she locked herself in her room, which is in the basement. I'm down here to keep her company~

I know~ I think we still have that video...though remember the ONE time we were allowed to get drunk?

New Jersey isn't really new Jersey? do tell~

Eh, sides the usual stuff? Going to my hometown anime convention~

- Mackenzie Smith, Ohio

* * *

><p>Mack,<p>

I see. Aren't they always fighting? Tell her I said hey.

I have it. Which time? The one after Dad's 200th B-Day, or the one after we destroyed Mass' house?

Never mind. It's long and complicated. =_=;; Why is this family so weird?

Have fun~! Are ya gonna go in cosplay?

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	338. Chapter 338: New Jersey 58

This clears things up a bit...

* * *

><p>Hey, Sis.<p>

..Okay. I think I'm sick with some identity thing, but PLEASE don't ask.  
>PLEASE. I'm so confused.<p>

I AM Dad's kid, AND your biological brother, so I'm returning back home. Yes.  
>Do not question anything, PLEASE. I wanted to know how Clary's doing with<br>Bruce and you. She hasn't been tearing down anything, has she? She loves  
>weeding gardens by eating the weeds, so I hope she's been a good little<br>lobster.

Your REAL, FOR REAL, big brother,

Band-Aid

P.S. Lele *Alex, CT* says hi.

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

I'm not questioning. I was just wondering, how many times were you dropped on your head?

Yay~! Don't you ever try leaving me again New Jersey! I mean it!

Clara's doing fine. She's a little angel. But I think she and Bruce are cooking something up. She loves helping me in my garden. ^-^ She's so cute~! (Bruce: =_=;; What am I, chopped liver?) No Bruce. You're a lobster.

love and roses,

Leni Jones

P.S: New nickname? XD Tell Alex and CT I said hi.


	339. Chapter 339: New Jersey 59

Leni,

..Okay. THAT was insulting. :U I'm not stupid, dammit! =A=" Hate Jersey Shore.  
>Damn bastards. I'm richer than most of ya, anyways. ^w^ And Lele pines for my<br>salt water taffy constantly, it's crazy! x3

Yush, I promise not to leave you, or anybody.

*snicker* I thought so. Clara's a sweetheart, and she would do Bruce a world  
>of good. Besides, they look cute together, and it's funny since Clara's tiny<br>and Bruce is like, 5 times bigger than her XD (Clara: :U Aiden, why do you  
>tease me s-so?  ^/^ Bruce is... w-wonderful to me, to say the least.) (Aiden:  
>Ohonhonhon, so you DO like him~ *France aura*) (Clara: ... VV)

I'm weird like that. It's so fun teasing the little lass, though.

Love and taffy,

Aiden

P.S. Nah, that's just what Ginny *Vivian Johnston Jones, aka Virginia* and  
>West *Albert Johnston Jones, aka West Virginia, aka Johnny, since Al is Dad*<br>call him. Andy *Andrew Wilson Jones, aka North Dakota, older twin of South  
>Carolina* and AJ *Albertina-Johnathan William Jones, South Dakota, younger<br>twin brother of Andy* call him that too. He's pretty childish since Marianne  
>(aka Pennsylvania) and Henry (Delaware) and I pampered him because of his poor<br>health, so he likes the nicknames. He's getting better! I'm so happy for the  
>kid! ...*facepalm* Alex IS CT, Sis..<p>

* * *

><p>Aiden,<p>

Sorry? Yes, I know you're richer then me. Shut up about that already! Taffy~! About the only thing you can cook. You seem to have gotten Uncle Iggy's cooking skills.

Good.

Yes, yes she would. He's always getting to trouble. *glares at Bruce* (Bruce: What?) Bruce, where are my glasses? (Bruce: Ah...I don't know! Gotta go! *scampers off*)

*growls* I hate not having my glasses! I can't see! T-T

love and roses,

Elena Jones

P.S: *headdesk* Sorry! I meant Alex and Madeleine. =_=;; It's been a long day for me.


	340. Chapter 340: New Jersey 100

Leni,

Hehe. x3 I'll keep my mouth shut for now. Okay, I CAN cook. Who the hell do  
>you think did all the chores in England? I did the cleaning and made breakfast<br>while Mari and Henry did the lunch and dinner. Seriously. Lele loved it. He  
>had to stay another 7 years though, due to his health, so he didn't come back<br>'til he was 11.

^_^

*facepalm* Damn.. Bruce is an interesting lil' feller, ain't he? :U I seem to  
>have gotten a bit of an accent from Vivi. *normally has a thick British drawl,<br>but has a bit of Southern thrown in as well* (Clara: D8 Damn it, get back  
>here! Give Elena back her glasses! *follows quickly*)<p>

Love and taffy,

Aiden

P.S. Nah, it's fine. I spent the entire day making ice cream for everybody.  
>=_= I'm a grouchbug right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Aiden,<p>

Hold on, why did I never get to go to England when I was little? T-T

Yes, yes he is. New accent? So ya don't sound like Uncle Iggy anymore? (Bruce: AH! *hides from Clara*)

love and roses,

Elena Jones

P.S: You have ice cream!


	341. Chapter 341: Wonderland 1

Thank you to _lilashley99 _for writing in as Wonderland!

* * *

><p>Yoshu New York! It's me, Wonderland!<p>

It was a pleasure to meet you and i hope that we can talk sometime in the future! I do hope you enjoy the gambler cake i sent with this letter, it's a killer recipe back home!

Tell everyone i said hey!

With love,

Wonderland

* * *

><p>Wonderland,<p>

It's a pleasure to meet you too! And as long as you send me a letter, I'll write back~! It's fun writing these letters! Thanks for the cake! Can't wait to try it (as I watch really bad movies. XD)

I will.

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	342. Chapter 342: Texas 108

You and me both chicka. You and me both.

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Good advice.

'Yeah, well..' *doing his best to copy NY's voice*

Ha. As if.

... What's up with you and roses?

Walker Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I only give good advice.

Dude, don't do that.

*sigh* I actually have no clue. I don't do sports. (Unless you count club-hopping as a sport).

I love roses. They're my state flower you know.

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	343. Chapter 343: Ohio 3

Elly,

Sorry about the wait! Our power was out for a few days...

Well, not really. Normally she at least does what dad says, bot now she's just not talking or listening to him. She's maaaaad...

Actually, England got a hold of it. It was the one where I almost slept with West Virginia? I think Michigan was filming.

Yep~! You know how they have a show about dad and the others, hetalia?

- Mackenzie Smith, Ohio

* * *

><p>Mack,<p>

It's fine. Sorry your power was out.

Really? I thought they were always fighting. Why is she so mad again? I think you told me, but I'm to lazy to go check...

He did? Crap. Oh yeah...Michigan was laughing the entire time. =_=;;

They do! Why was I not informed of this! I must check it out!

love and roses,

Elena Jones


	344. Chapter 345: Perfect 1

I'm sure you couldn't.

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist... (Always wanted to try one of these, don't look at me like<br>that! XD)

'Ello NY!

How's it going? Anything big happening? The other states behaving... Okay, bad  
>question...<p>

If you could have one thing in the world before it ended what would it be? GO!  
>Answer now!<p>

From... You can call me Perfect~ :P

P.S. Time sends his regards and apologizes in advance for something Space sent  
>you, he says 'Don't answer any suspicious mail! If it seems suspicious call<br>someone who knows how to handle radioactive items!' X3

* * *

><p>Hello Perfect,<p>

Hum, perfect. That's an odd name. *shrug* I've heard weirder though.

Not much is going on here. I'm taking a vacation soon though. Everyone has been behaving (for the most part). What about you?

Any one thing? Hum...how about a perfect economy.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: XD Tell time not to worry. I screen all my mail after an...incident with Massachusetts.


	345. Chapter 346: Springfield MA 1

Ek! I'm so sorry! I know York responded to this. *sweatdrop* Sorry!

* * *

><p>Hey, yo York!<p>

My girl! 'Ow you been doin'? This is ya boy Julio! You know, Springfield, Massachusetts? What's up? Damnn, we haven't talked since...you might not remember, and dat's cool, but my big brutha kinda took me and Boston to see you. Boston's the prick who don't know when to mind his own business and shut the hell up. Aight, aight, I'm talkin' too much. How's lil' York City? Doin' aight? I hope so! She's a cutie, dat one.

Hey, I got great news. Might sound kinda stupid, but whatevs. My crime rate went down! Girl, I went from fifteen to eighteen on the most dangerous cities of the Mother Freakin' U S of A. Gimme five, my girl!

Write back if ya got the time,

Julio

* * *

><p>Julio,<p>

Hey Julio. Sorry, my letters have been a mess. *sweatdrop* Yeah, anyway, it has been a while. Don't worry, I remember you. Boston's a piece of work alright. NYC is doing fine. She's a little hurt from the storm, but she's getting better.

Good job. I'm proud. *high-fives* And it's not stupid, it's actually very good.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	346. Chapter 346: Texas 109

Apples,

Yeah, of course you do Apples.

How could you not play any sports? football is the greatest sport ever created.

Cool,

Walker Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Is that doubt I hear in your voice Buzz?

*shrug* I just don't like sports. Well, I like baseball and soccer. Does that count?

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	347. Chapter 347: Ohio 4

Elly,

Thanks~

Naw, they get along quite well. Her and England on the other hand...

Anyways, she's mad cause dad won't let her talk to Ukraine. He really doesn't like her cause of Russia.

Er, yeah. Ugh, don't remind me, Michigan's enough of a douche already. Well, he found it while looking through the attic, but I got it back by bribing to take him some of West Virginia's Moonshine. I even got him to get a police unifrom on, twas niiiiicceeee~

Yeah, they do. We're not in it, though, which sucks. Then again, Mexico isn't either...

- Mackenzie Smith, Ohio

* * *

><p>Mack,<p>

You're welcome.

*laugh* How about her and Uncle Mattie?

Oh, I see. *thinks* But Ukraine is nice, and has hardly any contact with Russia.

Sorry, I won't. O.O I want that picture, or video...XD Send it! Let your sister see! Michigan in a police uniform...*fall off bed laughing*

How could they not have us in it! I checked it out though. It's pretty funny. And accurate.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	348. Chapter 348: Perfect 2

Hello! Thanks for answering my letter!

I'm doing great! Fantastic even! That my name as you will, I think it is cool!

Doesn't everyone wish for a perfect economy. Well, anything interesting happening? Any news of interest?

From Perfect~

P.S. Sound sent you some roses! He heard you like them so I guess he sent them to you.

* * *

><p>Perfect,<p>

HEy back. It's no problem. That's what people do when they get a letter. They respond.

Great. Good to know. It is a cool name though.

Yeah, we do. Anything interesting? Had an earthquake last week, and an hurricane.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: *blush* Tell Sound I said thank you. *looks at roses* They're so pretty~ *dreamy sigh*


	349. Chapter 349: Connecticut 3

I can imagine how bad it is. hope everything gets better soon everywhere.

* * *

><p>Hey, Leni.<p>

This is Alex *CT* writing in for Aiden. His entire state is in wrecks and his condition is... horrifying, to say the least. I found him passed out in his home, then I took him back to my house to care for him. He's delirious because of Hurricane Irene, and whenever he isn't delirious, he's either fainting or barfing.

I'm not feeling too good either, and this hurricane's a disaster..

~Alexander Jones, Connecticut

* * *

><p>Alex,<p>

Hey Alex. *sigh* Damn it...Do you want me to come down? I don't want him to go through that alone, and you probably need a res too...

love and roses,

Leni Jones


	350. Chapter 350: Sound 1

XD Thanks to _Perfect1Up_ for writing in as Sound!

* * *

><p>Hey this i- Hi Elena! Cadence here!<p>

Sorry for stealing this letter but I wanted to write you! I'm glad you got the roses! I heard about the weather and I wish you luck! I'm coming down to help with things.

See you soon,

Cadence "Sound" Somner

P.S. Is it okay if I stay over for a few days? Light is starting to scare me a little.

Hey Cadence!

It's no problem. You're coming down? *blush* Ok. See you then~!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Sure. As long as you want.

* * *

><p>Wow, 350 letters! ^-^ Thanks to everyone who's written in!<p> 


	351. Chapter 351: Texas 110

Apples,

Shut it Bo Peep.

Yeah. They do.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Hey, Bo Peep is cool!

Oh, then I like sports. ;P

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	352. Chapter 352: Connecticut 4

Sissy Leni,

B-but don't you have to recover too? :U You have to stay in bed, and I'll send you lots of soup, and Maddie says hi! :D

Alexander Jones, CT

P.S. Ooh, does Bruce like Clara? I think Clara's crushing on him..

P.S.S. Aiden's completely out cold right now, so I'm still writing in for him. =3= I feel bad for him..

* * *

><p>Alex,<p>

I'm fine Alex. I'm up and running. Tell Maddie Clara and I say hello.

love and roses,

Leni

P.S: He'll deny it, but yes, he does like Clara.

P.S.S: I see...


	353. Chapter 353: Texas 111

Apples,

Should I start calling you that then?

...Yeah.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

Apples is fine dude. Just keep calling me that, and I won't have to kill you.

And I'm still mad about my hair.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	354. Chapter 354: New York 1

Never expected a letter like this. And no, that's no a typo in the title. Thanks to _SilvrWing fluffy kitty_ for writing in as New York. XD

* * *

><p>Yo Elly<p>

What's up? This your amazing counterpart New York, here. I still can't believe that I'm girl! Does everyone have a counterpart, too? Oh, God! I can't even live with our wack up family for a week! Imagine, if I have to meet their other selves? Total chaos! That's what!

Shit! I'm rambling. Anyway, how are you? Hope you are feeling better? I'm ok now, but not sure about you. So ... um... yeah. Hope Irene didn't get ya that bad.

Your Amazing Counterpart,

Ryder D. Jones

P.S.

Got any ideas where Puerto Rico went? He just disappear into thin. Oh! Have seen my two dogs, Jett and Aspen?

* * *

><p>Hey Ryder,<p>

Hey dude. What's up? You better believe your a girl. One good looking one. *sweatdrop* Who currently looks like a dude thanks to her brother... Anyway, I think everyone has a counterpart. Just keep them away, because I don't need two Massachusetts. One is fine.

Na, you're not rambling (Bruce: He sorta is...) Shut it. I'm doing fine. I was in bed before, but I'm up and running now. I'm New York, nothing can stop me for long!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Sorry, haven't seen Puerto Rico lately. And what types of dogs are they? And you seen my glasses?


	355. Chapter 355: New Jersey 101

A/n: did I ever say how New York looks? O.O I don't think so. If you want to know how she looks, see the bottom A/n.

* * *

><p>Leni,<p>

Hey, it's Aiden. I'm up now. Alex just got better; he lost power in his entire  
>state for a week. This hurricane was horrible... I've never felt so much pain<br>in forever.

Oh god, you have an opposite gender counterpart too? o_o" Alex and I thought  
>we were the only ones...<p>

I have Rina, and Alex has Lydia now. =_=" Life has gotten so confusing...

Aiden

* * *

><p>Aiden,<p>

Hey bro. Feeling better now? Yeah, it was horrible. The worst pain I've felt since...well, 9/11.

Yeah, I do. And has life ever been easy?

love and roses,

Leni

* * *

><p>An: Ok, for anyone who want to know, Elena is averaged hight, and has long red hair (currently cut boy short) with a bit of hair over her ear (shaped/represents Long Island). Has America's eyes and wears red framed glasses. She also has has three tattoos: One on her right side that says "Excelsior". The second is on her left side, and is a lion with her birthday (July 26) on a ribbon. The third is on her ankle and is a rose.


	356. Chapter 356: New Jersey 102

Leni,

Yeah... *cringes at the mention of 9/11* L-let's change the subject, to... ~~

No, not really... but life HAS been enjoyable! ^^ *has the cheerfulness and  
>bounciness of Italy*<p>

Love and gardens,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Yeah. Have you seen my glasses? They're MIA

*sweatdrop* Have you been hanging out with Italy again?

love and roses,

Leni


	357. Chapter 357: New Jersey 103

Leni,

Hmm... I'm not sure, but what was the last time that you saw them..? Are they  
>in your kitchen? I thought Bruce took them...<p>

Well... I've had a lot of Italian influence, so it probably stuck. I promise  
>though, that it rarely ever happens! :U<p>

Love and gardens,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

They were in my room. I woke up and they weren't there. I'll check the kitchen again. I think he did, but he _still_ won't tell me where they are.

I see. But it's a new side of you, from your normal stuffy English side. :P

love and roses,

Leni


	358. Chapter 358: New Jersey 104

Leni,

Ah... =_= I might just have to call in to see if Clara can do anything.

Yeah, th- Hey, WOAH WOAH WOAH. Did you just call me stuffy? D8 I'm not THAT  
>stuffy. I was once, but now I'm okay! Uncle Arthur's stuffier than I am! I'm<br>not that stuffeh!

Love and gardens,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Please do. I would like to have my glasses back.

Once being the key word. XD And you never answered my question ya know.

love and roses,

Leni


	359. Chapter 359: New Jersey 105

Leni,

*is dialing Clara*

===

C: *picks up her mini phone/bluetooth* ...AIDDIE!

Ai: Yo, Clari! I have a mission for you. *tells her it*

C: Si, I understand! *hangs up* ...Brucie, give back Leni her glasses right  
>now! *scuttles and chases him at a fast speed*<p>

===

Did it. Perhaps she can coax it outa him.

Wait, you asked a question...? What was it, again? ^^;;;;;

Love and gardens,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Bruce: AHH! *runs away*

*laughs* This is funny! *video tapes*

Yeah, I asked a question. My question was why didn't I get to go to England when I was little. I mean, you got to go!

love and roses,

Leni


	360. Chapter 360: New Jersey 106

Leni,

Hehe.. send me the video tape to me later.

C: Gotcha! *jumps on top of him*

Oh yeah... Well at the time, only the first 5 of us were old enough. You were  
>still really young; 6th state and under at the time couldn't go; too young to<br>handle a 4 week trip at sea.

Love and gardens and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

I will~.

Bruce: AH! LENA! HELP!

No fair. *pouts* I still wanted to go. I mean, when I was old enough, the revolution was beginning. T-T

love and roses,

Leni


	361. Chapter 361: New Jersey 107

Leni,

Thanks a bunch. I'll send over some fresh apples after harvest season's begun.

C: Give back Leni her glasses, dammit! *pout* If you give them back to her,  
>I'll give you a kiss, okay?<p>

It wasn't fun having to deal with Liza's (Georgia) awful behavior to  
>everybody, and her disrespectful manner to Uncle Arthur. Alex was REALLY sick,<br>and he stayed there for 7 more years since he couldn't leave when we were  
>supposed to. Overall it was really fun, though; I learned to sew from Uncle<br>Arthur. ^^

Love and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Really! Apples! YAY! Thanks Jersey!

Bruce: A kiss?

*sigh* I know, I know. Gerorgie was horrible, Alex was sick, and I was stuck here. *kicks ground and sighs*

love and roses,

Leni


	362. Chapter 362: New Jersey 108

Leni,

No problem! ^^ I love apples, don't you?

C: ^^ Si! Right on the mouth!

Ugh... It was awful; I'd have a much better time if you were there. =_=

Love and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Love love love Apples! Like Dad loves hamburgers! ^-^

Bruce: Hold on two seconds. *scuttles off with Clara still on him*

Really? *thinks* Do you remember when Uncle Arthur first met me? He though I was a boy. *giggles*

love and roses,

Leni


	363. Chapter 363: New Jersey 109

Leni,

:D Me too! There's lots of apples here, and lots and LOTS OF APPLES!

C: Hm? *is still on his back*

Oh yeah... *snigger* I thought it was kinda funny...

Love and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Really! ^-^ I would come visit and get some, but you said I'm not allowed in your mention anymore.

Bruce: *pulls Leni's glasses out* Here they are. Now, kiss!

Yeah. *giggle* Dad was so upset with me, even though you guys were the ones who gave me the clothes!

love and roses,

Leni


	364. Chapter 364: New Jersey 110

Leni,

...When did I say that? oo;; I have to repair my mansion and estate; only my  
>orchard has survived all right.<p>

C: ^^ *giggles, puts the glasses on her back, and kisses him* ^/^

Yup! Good times, we had, sis! *back pat* Why was your hair short back then  
>anyways?<p>

Love and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Oh, a while ago. Last time we had that big fight. You said you would write, but I wasn't allowed to visit anymore.

Bruce: *turns red* YAHOO!

Yes, yes we did. *blush* I got bored a lot, and I can't sit still. So I cut my hair short so I could play with the boys.

love and roses,

Leni


	365. Chapter 365: New Jersey 111

Leni,

...Oh. Whoops. ^^;;;; S-sorry... you can visit any time! But you'll have to  
>wait a day or two because it's getting repaired, okay?<p>

C: *giggle and sits on his back again* Now, where to, Prince Charming? *wink*

Oh yeah... I played ball a lot with the other boys; Henry had to stay at home  
>and care for everybody, but he's really good at sports. He gets angry when his<br>glasses break, though..

Love and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Really? *punches air* Yay! I'll wait a few days though...

BTKL: To give Lena her glasses. *heads to NY*

Yeah. *sigh* You know I'm ADHD. *sigh* Sitting still is a challenge sometimes. He is. I wonder if he'll play soccer with me... And that's why I got contacts.

love and roses,

Leni


	366. Chapter 366: New Jersey 112

Leni,

Hehe. ^^ Just like you. My house is almost done repairing, don't worry.

C: ^^ Yay~ *is still on his back*

Yeah... I might have to convince him to get contacts.

Del: I HEARD THAT! THESE GLASSES REPRESENT CHESAPEAKE BAY, SAME WITH MARISA'S  
>(Maryland) GLASSES!<p>

Ai: Woah, jeez, Super Sweater! I surrender! I won't make you!

...Maybe I can't. =_=

Love and garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

Make sure there's apple pie!

Bruce: *goes to Lena* Here are your glasses

Thanks bruce.

BTKL: ^-^ Where to next Clara?

I don't know why he's making such a big deal. My glasses represent NYC (and it's my heart. How did that happen?)

love and roses,

Leni Jones


	367. Chapter 367: Texas 112

Ok...All my other things docs vanished except for my letter fic ones...

* * *

><p>Apples,<p>

Brilliant. I like not being dead.

Pah, you're the one who called me during a meeting- I had my phone plugged into projector and loudspeaker to show some pictures and suddenly your voice comes up on the loud speaker and starts whispering weird shit. Gracias chica I really needed my reputation ruined.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Space Ranger,<p>

I like not being dead too. :P

But did you really have to cut my hair! It's growing back anyway, but beware. I'll get you dude. Just wait for it. I'll get Angel to help me.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ok...my reason for not updating...I've been on a site for the fics, and sorta put these off. Sorry! I'm going to start updating daily! Promise!<p> 


	368. Chapter 368: Ohio 5

Elly,

Meh, they get along well enough. it's a bit tense, but she can relax around him. Her and British Colombia get along aswell.

Try telling dad that. Personally, it's a relitive thing Ukraine = Russia's sibling = Communist pig. That's kinda how his mind works. I swear his thoughts of Russia never passed the Cold war when they were all the USSR.

Yes, I got a picture of Michigan in a uniform...then I got a video of England pole dancing in a uniform after he got drunk off his ass. The best part? He doesn't know I have it XD

I know! It's unfair!

That's kinda scary. Ninja Stalker Japan anyone?

- Mackenzie Smith, Ohio

* * *

><p>Mack,<p>

I though she was still nervous around him because of 1812.

Wait, he let's me see Angel, but won't let her see Ukraine because she's Russia's sister? Did he forget my best friend started the mafia? What the heck?

Give it! I want a copy!

It's very unfair. T-T Japan must have gone ninja on us to get that. O.O All the yaoi~! *dies of nosebleed*

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	369. Chapter 369: Texas 113

Mr. Jones,

That's good to know.

Si, it's called revenge. I think cutting your hair is justified considering some big-shots like Japan and Germany were in the same room as me. Along with the rest of the tech-heads of the world.

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

I'm going to pretend I didn't see the fact that is said Mr. Jones and assume it was a typo. Because I know you wouldn't call me Mr, correct.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	370. Chapter 370: Ohio 6

Elly,

See, she doesn't blame Canada as much as she does England. You know, British soldiers and all. But...god. That burn she has? Covers all of her left abdomen. It's scared over, though, so at least she doesn't have to keep putting oil on it or somethin'.

Well, then again, There is Chigago and Romano...

Don't worry! I'm sending one with it!

Ahh, yaoi...~ *q*

- Mackenzie Smith, Ohio

P.S. Columbus says hello!

* * *

><p>Mack,<p>

Yeah, I know, but Uncle Mattie helped...*shakes head* I know about her burn. I remember helping her treat it...*wipes eyes* Dear lord, I think we were all ready to murder England at that point.

Yeah, but still...

XD Yaoi is love~.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: Give Columbus my love and tell him I said Hallo.


	371. Chapter 371: Washington 1

Thank you to who ever wrote in as Washington~!

* * *

><p>Hi new York,<p>

It's me the best state ever! Can you guess who I am? I'll give you a hint, I became a state in 1889. Now can you guess? How have you been? Have you seen dad lately? If you see him soon can you tell him I got an eagle tatoo?

Later,

Olivia Jones

* * *

><p>Hey Olivia,<p>

I would like to correct that statement. I'm the best state ever. XD Jk, jk. What up Washington? I've been fine...just doing paperwork. I haven't seen dad lately. I'll tell him...

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	372. Chapter 372: Massachusetts 40

It's Mass! Long time no see.

* * *

><p>Dear NY,<p>

Well...hello. It's been a while since I sent in a letter. Things got a little crazy in Mass because of the hurricane and the many other things that I've been involved with because of the economy. So I didn't quite have time to write in.

Just writing in to say hello, and that the NE states haven't exactly killed me yet, but they've gotten a little too close to Cape Cod for my comfort.

John K. Jones

Massachusetts

* * *

><p>Hey John,<p>

Hey dude. Long time no hear. Yeah, things got crazy here to...Lord, I hated that. It was the worst ever...And I know the feeling with the economy stuff...doing a whole lot of paperwork right now...Thank god I don't have to sleep or else I'd never get this done...Anyways, what up?

I still don't know why they continue with Cape Cod. I think it's more fun to poke your eyebrows. Tell them I said not to kill you just yet.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

P.S: You know you don't have to call me NY, you can just call me Elena.


	373. Chapter 373: Floridas 1

Thank you to evemiliana for writing in as (both) Floridas

* * *

><p>Hola Elena~<p>

It's your brother Florida! Well, West Florida anyway. East Florida (Britney)  
>decided to get her nails done *rolls eyes* she's such a girly girl.<p>

Anyway, I just wanted to say hola! And I was wondering how you were doing.  
>Aaaad, Britney came back.<p>

East Florida: hola hermana~! I sent some oranges with this letter! I don't  
>care WHAT California says MINE ARE THE BEST!<p>

West Florida: *sighs* this again?

East Florida: yes. *pouting*

From your younger brother and sister,

East Florida (Britney Jones) and West Florida (Adriano Jones)

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

Hallo Adriano. What's up? Britney tends to be a girly-girl a lot. I'm doing good, just a lot of paper work.

Thanks for the oranges. I sent some apples with this. And they're good, because I'm the big Apple. I agree with you there, I think you're are better.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Feel free to join chicka. XD I welcome all people. And thanks for explaining that to me...I was wondering why there were two...<p> 


	374. Chapter 374: Floridas 2

EVERYONE! Sorry for not updating in like, forever. I was having laptop issues~.

* * *

><p>Hermana mayor,<p>

Adriano: it somehow got worse O_O she got a chihuahua! And it's so annoying! It keeps on having a stareoff with me. Stupid rat-looking... thing.

Britney:yay! You're apples taste really good :D yes! Gracias for agreeing! California and i are always arguing about that. He REFUSES to admit my oranges are the best! Oh! And I got the most adorable Chihuahua yesterday! Though Adriano and her seem to get in a lot of staring contests...

Adriano: stupid Chihuahua...

Britney: hey! She's not stupid!

Adriano: shut it, Esperanza.

Britney: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

From your younger siblings,

Adriano and Britney

* * *

><p>Hey guys~,<p>

She got a chihuahua? Ok then...I personally don't like them, but whatever.

:) Glad you like them. I work hard to grow them~.

Oh, what desserts do you two want for Thanksgiving day? I'm taking requests.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	375. Chapter 375: Texas 114

Mr. Jones,

Well, you admit it yourself that you look like a guy with your hair cut short. *coughs* damn fires..

Walker "Texas" Jones

* * *

><p>Texas,<p>

But I'm not a guy! Saying Mr is implying that I am a guy, which I'm not. *looks worried* I thought you had those things under control!

love,

Elena "New York" Jones


	376. Chapter 376: New Jersey 113

Sorry about the wait, the site was giving me problems...

* * *

><p>Leni,<p>

Yeah, I will. Lots o' apples.

Cl: Anywhere that you'd like~ I'm tired.. *falls asleep*

Del: I cannot see without them! It really is that simple! Marisa can't see without hers either.

...Yeah. I had glasses when I was little, but I don't wear them anymore.

Love + garden hoses,

Band-Aid

* * *

><p>Jersey,<p>

^-^ Yay~ That reminds me, I have to get the apples for thanksgiving day dinner.

Bruce: ^-^ ok~ *scuttle off*

I know that Del. I can't see without mine either. *pouts* You guys used to steal my glasses...

Lucky.

love and roses,

Leni


	377. Chapter 377: Washington 2

Dear New York,

I'm the best state, and Oregon is the worst. Nothing much, but Oregon is acting really snobby. Oregon is not better than me! Right? Thanks, I would tell him myself, but he's more often in the east coast, so...yeah. Do you know how D.C is? She thinks she's better than me too. I am a state! She. Is. A. City! Sorry, got carried away.

Apple FTW,

Olivia

* * *

><p>Olivia,<p>

No, I'm the best state. Sorry sis. No, Oregon is not better then you. He's mostly down in DC...How DC is? Locked in her room because of something Dad said I think.

^-^ Apples~. I'm doing the apple pies for thanksgiving day~.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	378. Chapter 378: Michigan 1

Thank you to Myki for writing in as Michigan!

* * *

><p>Dear Elena,<p>

Big sister! Hi! Remember me? I haven't seen you since- Joseph di-

Mm. W-well, *tear stain* How are you? I'm currently living with Ryder and his human friend, Annie. She's really cool with us being states and all. Oh, I was wondering if you would like some fudge. I made your favorite!

Love and hugs,

Josephine Ann Jones

* * *

><p>Josephine,<p>

Of course I remember you!

I'm doing ok. I just have a lot of paperwork. That's good.

How are you? Do you need me to come and see you? Because I will if you want me to.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	379. Chapter 379: Floridas 3

Hermana mayor,

Adriano: she named it Key West =_=

Britney: well they were REALLY good! :D

Britney and Adriano: um... anything thatg involves-

Britney: oranges.

Adriano: grapefruits.

From your younger siblings,

Adriano and Britney

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

She named it Key West? Ok then...

Glad to know.

Oranges and grapefruits? Got it!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


	380. Chapter 380: Maryland 1

Thank you to whoever wrote in as Maryland!

* * *

><p>H-hi New York,<p>

I know your probably too busy to answer my letter...but I just wanted to say hi and ask you two things.

One: Do you hate me? Virgina and Delaware has been tell me that I'm a pointless state, and I'm not a really Jones, because me and Georgia only look like each other out of all the original colonies. I-is that true?

Two: H-how do you get the attention of a capital. He's from another country, and kinda sweet, but I know compared to other states I'm kind of dull, and maybe little too tomboyish, and I thought since your so cool and fashionable t-that maybe you could help. Also I-i'd like to apologize, for talking to much, I know it's weird because I normally keep to myself, b-but i-if you could help that would be... Wonderful.

Your sister, Marydel Jones (Maryland)

* * *

><p>Marydel,<p>

Chicka, I'm never to busy.

Hate you! No, I could never hate you! Don't listen to them. You're not pointless, and you ARE a real Jones! It doesn't matter who you look like, you're one of us original 13, and you're our sister. By blood or not, you're a state, and that's all that matters.

How to get the attention of a capital? Hum...who is it? Then I can help you out better. And don't apologize for talking! It's nice to hear your voice.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones


End file.
